A Rose is a Rose
by alosercanwin
Summary: The war is fought and over. The wizarding world is rejoicing. But what will they do when Rose, daughter of war heroes Draco and Hermione, is pronounced a squib. Most importantly, what will Draco, a prestigious pureblood from birth, do? **Sequel!**
1. Dinner Disaster

_Hello everybody!_

_Welcome to the first chapter of the sequel to Unexpectedly Beautiful Suggestion!_

_For those of you who haven't read Unexpectedly Beautiful Suggestion yet, you can obviously find it in my profile under my stories. This story can stand alone, but you might be somewhat confused at some parts, so i would suggest reading it. It is a rather long story, so if you would rather not read it then i will gladly take and answer any questions you may have. But like i said, I would suggest reading it :)_

_For those of you who have read Unexpectedly Beautiful Suggestion, i'm SOOOO happy to have you guys back and heres the sequel i promised! It took a lot longer then i expected to actually get this first chapter up, but none the less, here it is. You are also welcome to ask any questions, because this first chapter might be confusing, but i hope i explained everything well enough for you guys._

_Enjoy and thanks for reading!!_

* * *

"Rosie eat your peas." Hermione said, pointing her fork in the direction of Rosie's plate, almost empty except for the small green vegetables sitting all by themselves in the center of her plate. Rosie groaned and lowered her head, glaring at the peas as she stabbed them with her fork, delaying eating them as much as possible. "Rosie…." Hermione warned, raising an eye brow at her daughter so she knew she was serious.

"It's not fair mom." Rosie whined, throwing her fork down on the table and crossing her arms over her chest. "How come Ellie gets to eat corn and I have to have peas?" Rosie glared over at her brother as he smirked the trademark Malfoy smirk back at her, taking a fork full of corn and placing it inside of his mouth to get on his sisters nerves.

"Ellie is allergic to peas, you know that." Hermione said, taking another bite of her dinner. "And besides, those peas will help you grow up to be big and strong." Hermione turned to her youngest child, sitting next to her in her high chair, munching away at her peas. "Look, Charlotte likes them." Hermione said smiling at her two year old daughter. "Don't you Charlotte?"

Charlotte smiled back and turned to Rosie, holding her fork up in the air. "Peas!" She yelled playfully, before bringing them back to her mouth and eating a few.

"Charlotte likes them. Charlotte is going to grow up big and strong, right?" Hermione asked her youngest daughter.

"Mom…." Rosie said, rolling her eyes at her mother. "I'm going to be eight. You can stop lying to me about how peas will help me 'grow up big and strong'."

Hermione, who was bringing her fork up to her mouth as her daughter spoke, stopped in mid air and placed her fork back on the table. "Now you listen to me Rose." Hermione said sternly. "Those peas will help you to grow up big and strong. It's not a lie. And if I have to tell you one more time to eat them, you're going to go straight up to your room and I'll be sure to let your father know when he gets home from work that you were disobeying me." Hermione picked up her fork and took a bite, not taking her eyes off her daughter, who was now glaring back at her.

Rosie turned away from her mother and looked at her brother, who was still smirking back at her, taking fork-full's of corn and slowly bringing them to his mouth. Rosie turned her head away from her brother and back to her mother, who was still staring at her. She groaned one more time before picking up her fork and stabbing her peas with it, then bringing them to her mouth and eating them two at a time.

Hermione smiled triumphantly and ate her dinner in silence, watching her children as she chewed.

She was a proud parent of three, happy to say that things had gone great for her family after the war. Her and Draco moved into a nice sized house in Dartford, located on the outskirts of London, just after the war ended. They spent the first month with each other and Rose. It was time that was desperately needed, seeing as they didn't get any time to themselves during the war. After the first month, Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to get married in the traditional wizard way, and she gladly accepted. They hired a wedding planner and got started straight away, telling the witch who was helping that they wanted to get married as soon as possible.

Meanwhile, Draco decided it was time to go to work, settling in as the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. Hermione had wanted to go to work as well, but Draco and her decided that she needed to be home with Rose and raise her, rather than be out and working. It broke Hermione's heart to not be able to pursue the career she wanted, but she knew that she needed to just suck it up and become the mother she was born to be.

Five months before the wedding was supposed to happen, Hermione approached Draco one night while they were settling in to go to sleep. She cuddled up close to him and laid her head on his shoulder, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around her side, pulling her closer, and held a book in the other. Hermione looked up at Draco and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he kept his eyes on the book. "Draco?" Hermione called, taking her eyes off Draco and staring at the book he was reading. Draco made a noise in the back of his throat to let her know he was listening. Hermione looked up at him and pushed herself up more on the bed. She gave Draco another kiss on the cheek before leaning in and whispering in his ear. "I want to have another baby." She said quietly, with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes and pulled her head back from his ear, she saw Draco staring at her with confusion.

"What?" He asked as quietly as Hermione had, now laying the book face down on his lap and giving Hermione his full attention. "You want to have another baby?"

Hermione nodded nervously, then lowered her head and licked her lips. "I know it's really sudden of me and we only have a few months before the wedding, but...," Hermione looked back up into Draco's eyes and Draco couldn't help but see the sparkle in them. "Wouldn't it be great to have a baby that we actually planned on having?" Hermione smiled at Draco. "I don't regret Rose, but I'm just saying. We can plan this and everything. It'll really make us feel like a family."

Draco studied Hermione carefully. It was obvious she really wanted to have another baby. "You know I don't want a big family." Draco said with a smile, trying to show Hermione he wasn't trying to be rude.

"I know." Hermione said, lowering her head again and staring at Draco's chest. "But you always said you wanted an heir, a son." Hermione looked back up at Draco. "This is your chance."

Draco smiled at Hermione and placed his hand on her cheek, massaging it with his thumb, before running her fingers through her hair. "Alright." Hermione beamed at Draco before throwing herself into his arms and kissing him.

Nine month later, Hermione and Draco now happily bonded together by magic as husband and wife, gave birth to their second child. The second Hermione and Draco looked at him, it was obvious that he was going to be a spitting image of Draco. He had white-blonde hair, pale skin, a pointed chin, and his eyes were the same shade of gray as Draco's. "What should we name him?" Draco asked Hermione as she lay in the hospital bed at St. Mungos.

"I had the perfect name picked out for when he came out looking just like his dad." Hermione said staring at her son and running her hand over his head gently as he fell asleep in her arms.

"What?" Draco asked curiously

Hermione looked up at Draco and smiled as Draco ran a hand threw her hair. "Eltanin." Hermione smiled at Draco as he looked at her confused.

"Where's that from?" Draco asked with a little laugh at the look Hermione was giving him.

"Didn't you pay attention in Astronomy?" Hermione asked before looking down at her son. "Eltanin is the brightest star in the Draco constellation."

Draco beamed at Hermione, giving her a kiss on the top of her head as he watched his son with Hermione. "Eltanin Lucius Malfoy." Draco said quietly, getting a reassuring smile from Hermione. "I think it's growing on me." Just then the door opened and Ginny walked inside with Rosie in her arms. Draco stood up and took his daughter from the red head and sat back down, keeping Rose in his lap. "Look Rosie." Draco said, raising her up a little so she could get a good look at Eltanin. "It's your baby brother."

"Baby." Rosie said, pointing at him.

Hermione and Draco exchanged a look and smiled before turning back to their children. "This is Eltanin." Hermione said to Rose.

Rose looked from her mother back to her brother before smiling and climbing from Draco's lap to Hermione's. She found her way over towards Eltanin and laid her head down on his feet gently before speaking. "Ellie."

Hermione and Draco smiled at their daughter, not noticing as Ginny slipped out of the room, giving the new family their privacy.

The Malfoy family soon returned home where they lived the normal, happy, wizarding life. Draco worked and Hermione stayed home and taught their children everything they needed to know in order to become great witches and wizards. With the birth of Eltanin, Hermione and Draco decided they didn't want to have any more children. Well Draco decided it, really. Hermione, who grew up as a single child just like Draco did, had wanted a big family. She didn't like growing up without a younger or older brother or sister, and didn't want her children to have to go through the same thing. But she knew that Draco didn't want to have another child, and she respected his wishes. Besides, Rose and Eltanin had each other. It was more than Hermione could have ever wished for when she was growing up.

But the thought that Draco didn't want to have more children was the first thing that came to her mind 6 years later as her breakfast left her stomach for the fourth day in the row, bringing her to the conclusion that she was indeed, pregnant with her and Draco's third child.

Telling him wasn't easy either. Sure, it was easier then when she had to tell him she was pregnant while she was in Hogwarts after he raped her, but it was still complicated. Draco was furious and didn't speak to her for several days, but he eventually forgave her and decided that he couldn't be mad at her forever.

And he knew that this was true as he stared down at his third child, his second daughter, nine months later. She looked just like her mother, except for one thing. Her hair. It was as curly as anything, but there was no mistaken that the white-blonde color belonged to Draco, and he was proud of it.

Hermione had wanted to name her Marie, after her mother, but Draco told Hermione that he wanted her to have an old traditional name and she could use Marie as the middle name. So after going over several names, they finally agreed on one. Charlotte. Charlotte Marie Malfoy. It didn't take long for Eltanin and Rose to decide that they liked calling their sister Charlie, especially since it was a lot easier to say. And soon, everybody was calling her Charlie, except for Draco, who decided that he liked to call his daughter by her real name.

"Ouch! Ellie, stop kicking me!" Rosie yelled, bringing Hermione out of her daze and back to reality.

"Then stop staring at me!" Ellie snapped back.

"Ouch!" Rosie cried again, turning sideways in her chair.

"Ellie and Rosie, stop it this instant." Hermione said sternly, shaking her head at her children.

"He keeps kicking me mom!" Rose whined.

"Well she won't stop looking at me with her funny face!" Ellie said back, defending himself.

"My face is not funny!" Rosie yelled back.

"Yes it is." Ellie said with a smirk. Rosie threw her back against the chair and crossed her arms, little tears now running down her cheeks. "You're such a baby!"

"I am not a baby." Rosie said back though her teeth, trying to hide her tears from her brother.

"That is enough from both of you!" Hermione said, finally having enough of the bickering. "Rose, finish eating your peas. Eltanin, I want you to go up to your room this instant!"

"That's not fair!" Eltanin yelled.

"It's perfectly fair young man. Now, march!" Hermione said, pointing towards the door. As she pointed towards the door, Draco suddenly appeared in it, looking around the room confused.

Eltanin glared at Rose, who was still crying, and stood up. He pushed his chair back and stomped towards the door. He stopped as he past Rose and turned to her. "You're a big bald headed baby!" He yelled, anger pulsating through his body, then ran from the room and up the stairs. Hermione listened to her son slam his bedroom door and then closed her eyes and ran a hand threw her hair, only opening them when she heard a scream. She looked over at where the scream came from and saw Rosie running for her with her hands covering her head.

Rosie had gone completely bald.

Hermione opened her arms and grabbed her daughter as she cried. "It's okay sweetie." Hermione said, rubbing her daughters back. "Mommy's going to fix it." As Hermione rocked her daughter back and forth, she looked up into Draco's eyes and he looked back at her. She knew they were both thinking the same thing, and it wasn't good.

Eltanin had just showed his first sign of magic. He was six. Normal kids with parents of wizarding decent show their magic by the time they're six.

Rosie, who was eight, hadn't shown any of her magic yet.

* * *

_Let me know what you thought of the first chapter! Thanks!_


	2. The Morning After

_Last Chapter: Hermione opened her arms and grabbed her daughter as she cried. "It's okay sweetie." Hermione said, rubbing her daughters back. "Mommy's going to fix it." As Hermione rocked her daughter back and forth, she looked up into Draco's eyes and he looked back at her. She knew they were both thinking the same thing, and it wasn't good._

_Eltanin had just showed his first sign of magic. He was six. Normal kids with parents of wizarding decent show their magic by the time they're six._

_Rosie, who was eight, hadn't shown any of her magic yet._

* * *

"Draco?"

Hermione stirred under the covers, flipping onto her side so she was facing her husband. Draco was sitting up in the bed with his back along the headboard, The Daily Prophet from that morning sat in his lap as he read it over. Hermione watched him carefully and couldn't help but notice that his eyes weren't scanning the page but staring at it, almost transfixed. Hermione glanced down at the paper quickly and saw nothing that would have his attention that much, so she brought her attention back to her husband.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione asked, sitting up on her elbow and looking over at Draco.

Draco moved his eyes over the paper and then bit his lip before he looked at Hermione. He sighed heavily before answering. "Probably the same thing you're thinking of."

Hermione looked down at her hands sticking out from the covers and nodded. "Rosie." Hermione kept her eyes down but she could hear the crunching of the newspaper and before long, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Draco staring at her with sad and worried eyes. She quickly sat up and moved towards Draco, laying her head against his chest. Draco quickly embraced her, wrapping his arms around his back and holding her free hand with his. "Should we be worried?"

Draco didn't answer. Hermione glanced up at him and noticed that he was staring at the opposite wall. "I don't know."

Hermione looked back down at her and Draco's entwined hands. "Maybe we should take her to go see a healer. It can't hurt, right?"

"No." Draco answered quietly, and Hermione could tell there was uncertainty in his voice.

"What?" Hermione asked, now sitting up and looking back up at Draco, trying to get what he was thinking out in the open instead of him keeping it all inside his head.

"I…I just think it's too soon."

"It was too soon two years ago Draco." Hermione stated seriously, not taking her eyes off Draco.

Draco looked down at Hermione. "She's just a late bloomer Hermione. Nothing is wrong with Rosie. If there was, we would know it."

"But I do know it. I just have this feeling." Hermione said getting frustrated. She pulled her hand from Draco's grip and placed them deep in her lap, turning her head sideways and looking at the wall.

"Hey," Draco placed his hand under Hermione's chin and turned her head so she was looking at him. He then placed a kiss on her lips. "Listen to me. Everything is going to be okay with Rosie. I just need you to trust me when I say this."

"But-"

"Hermione…." Draco said, interrupting her. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you." Hermione exclaimed, almost sounding offended.

"Then trust me when I say that everything is going to be okay with Rosie. She's just a little late."

"Two years isn't 'a little late', Draco. There's no way she can be two years late without something being wrong." Draco exhaled a deep breath and removed his hand from Hermione's chin. He looked at her and shook his head slightly. "Don't look at me like that Draco. I know my daughter."

"And I know _our_ daughter as well and I'm telling you that nothing is wrong with her."

Hermione looked down at her hands again. "But I need to know for sure."

"Hermione, look at me." Draco ordered softly. Hermione slowly raised her eyes and saw the pleading look inside of Draco's as he stared back at her. "Promise me you won't take her to see a healer yet." Hermione, confused by Draco's command, just stared at him. "Please promise me."

"I don't under-"

"Promise me you'll give it another month. If she doesn't show anything in a month then we'll both take her. Please promise me you can wait that long." Hermione looked Draco up and down one more time. She exhaled a deep breath and nodded her head slowly. Draco smiled and placed his hands on the side of her face, giving her a hard kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

Hermione nodded one more time before lying down under the covers. She turned on her side so her back was facing Draco and closed her eyes. Before long, she could feel Draco's hands on her sides and could feel him pressing his body up against her bed and nuzzling his head into her neck. Soon she heard his deep breathing, letting her know that he was asleep. But Hermione wouldn't fall asleep as fast as Draco. She had promised Draco she wouldn't take Rosie to St. Mungo's but she wasn't sure if she could keep that promise or not.

----------------------------

Hermione woke up earlier than usual that morning. She rubbed her eyes and glanced over at the clock sitting on the night stand. It was seven in the morning. She groaned to herself and rubbed her eyes one more time. She knew she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now that she was awake. She rolled over in the bed and felt herself held in place by the hand lying loosely on her hip. She looked over at Draco and saw that he was still sound asleep, his mouth open only slightly. She bit her lip and carefully removed his hand from her hip before flipping the covers off her body.

She went to go stand up but suddenly felt two hands grab her around her hip and pull her back onto the bed. She let out a squeal of surprise as she landed on her back, but was instantly silenced as a set of lips pressed to hers. She closed her eyes as Draco kissed her, feeling his body move over top of hers and him running his fingers through her brown curls.

When he stopped kissing her, she opened her eyes and smiled up at Draco. "Good morning." He said quietly.

Hermione's smile grew and she let out a little laugh before kissing Draco. "Good morning. You're in a good mood." She said, causing Draco to laugh.

"And you're up really early." He stated, kissing Hermione one more time before rolling off of her and onto her side.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up." Hermione stood up from the bed finally and grabbed her brush she kept on top of her nightstand before walking over to the standing mirror and brushing out the knots in her hair.

"Don't worry about it. I have to get up soon anyway. But why are you up so early?"

Hermione shrugged. "I just woke up early. I guess I can get an early start on breakfast now." She said with a little laugh, watching as Draco stood up from the bed through the mirror.

"You know," Draco said walking over to his dresser and grabbing his wand from the top. He pointed it at the bed and watched as the bed magically made itself. "If we had a house elf we could spend this extra time doing something else rather than breakfast."

Hermione took her eyes off of herself in the mirror and glanced at Draco, who had a big smirk plastered on his face. Hermione laughed slightly and rolled her eyes, turning back to the mirror. "I am perfectly capable of doing all the household duties, thank you very much. I told you that we could get a house elf, but we're giving it an hourly wage."

"Hermione…," Draco approached Hermione from behind. "House elves won't accept an hourly wage. I've told you this hundreds of times. They like to serve us wizards and witches."

"Well wizards and witches should treat them with respect. It's the least we could give them."

Draco exhaled a deep breath and rolled his eyes. "You're so stubborn." Draco said, wrapping his arms around Hermione and resting his chin on the top of her head. They both stared at each other for a couple minutes until Draco finally proclaimed, "I have to get a shower." He kissed Hermione on the top of her head before releasing his hold on her and disappearing into the bathroom. Hermione watched him leave and then turned back to the mirror, finishing brushing out her hair. "Aren't you going to join me?"

Hermione looked back over and saw Draco's head sticking out from the door frame, a small smirk on his face. Hermione laughed and then turned back to the mirror. "Nope." She said quickly, hiding her smile. She waited a few seconds and then turned back to Draco. His head was still sticking out of the door frame, only he had a hurt look on his face. Hermione laughed before walking over towards the door and connecting her lips to Draco's. "Of course I'm going to join you silly." Draco smiled and kissed her again before they both went inside the bathroom and closed the door tightly behind them, using a spell to silence the rest of the house from hearing any of their love making.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione left the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She approached the closet and quickly found an outfit to wear for the day.

"So what are you planning on doing today?" Hermione turned and saw Draco standing in the door frame with a towel wrapped around his waist loosely and a toothbrush in his mouth.

Hermione dropped the towel and got changed as she answered. "I was thinking I would take the kids to Diagon Alley. Rosie has been complaining that we don't have any good books in the house. I was going to let the kids pick out a few to read."

Draco stopped brushing his teeth and pulled the tooth brush out of his mouth to speak. "We have hundreds of books in this house. What does she mean there's no good books?"

Hermione shrugged. "Rosie's picky I guess." She said as she buttoned up her knee length skirt. She turned and saw Draco spitting the excess toothpaste into the sink. She turned back to the bedroom when she heard a tapping on the window. She saw the scrawny brown owl sitting on the window sill and approached it to let him in. He flew around the room and perched on one of the bed post. "Mail's here Draco." Hermione said as she passed by the bathroom on her way out the door. "I'm going to go wake up the kids." Hermione said, leaving the room as Draco approached the owl to pay him for the newspaper.

"Hey." Draco called to Hermione before she could leave the room. She poked her head back in and looked at Draco, who was smirking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Be careful."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Be careful of what?"

"You're glowing like you just had the best shower of your life. We wouldn't want the kids to think we have a special shower in our room or anything." Draco said, hiding a laugh behind his smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Shut up Draco." She said with a smile as she closed the door and walked down the hallway, ignoring Draco's laughter.

Hermione made her way down the hall towards Charlotte's room. She opened the door quietly and approached her daughters crib. She ran a hand over her head. "Charlotte, sweetie. Time to wake up." Hermione called, kissing her daughter on the top of her head. Charlotte stirred and Hermione knew that she was awake.

She left Charlotte's bedside and walked over towards her dresser, picking out her favorite pink skirt and a white t-shirt with pink flowers lining the bottom. She laid it on the rocking chair and then walked back over towards the bed. Charlotte was sitting up in the bed waiting for Hermione. Hermione smiled at her and she stood up right away. "Mummy." She said sweetly, holding her hands for Hermione to pick her up.

"Good morning Charlotte."

"Morning Mummy." Charlotte said giving Hermione a hug before she put her down.

"I got you your favorite outfit to wear today." Hermione said walking over to the rocking chair and picking up Charlotte's clothes. Charlotte ran over excitedly and took the clothes from Hermione's hand. "Do you want mummy to help you?"

"I'm a big girl." Charlotte said simply, walking over towards the corner and slowly getting changed. Hermione stood and watched with her arms crossed, not believing how quickly Charlotte reached the stage where she became independent. After a few minutes and a couple helpful pulls and tugs from Hermione, Charlotte was finally dressed.

Hermione held out her hand and Charlotte took it. "Let's go wake up your brother and sister." They walked out of the room and down a few more feet until they approached the last two bedrooms. Hermione bent down so she was eye level with Charlotte. "Can you go wake up Rose for me sweetie?" Charlotte nodded and Hermione opened the door enough for her to squeeze into Rose's room, and then entered Ellie's room.

She opened the door and was surprised that she could see in the room at all. Ellie's room was almost completely pitch black, just the way he liked it, except for the little light shining in through the curtains, allowing Hermione to see. She quickly flicked on the light switch and then approached the window, pulling open the curtains all the way.

She heard a groan come from Ellie and turned to see him pulling his comforter over his face. "Ellie, wake up. It's time to get out of bed." Ellie groaned again and Hermione sighed. Ellie was always the hardest one to wake up. He wasn't a morning person and liked his sleep, just like Draco was when he was younger. Hermione approached the end of her son's bed and grabbed the comforter. In one swift pull, the cover came flying off of Ellie, blinding him with the sunlight.

"Mum!" Ellie yelled, grabbing the pillow his head was laying on and pulling it out, covering his face with it instead.

"Come on Ellie. You have to wake up. We're going to Diagon Alley today and we're leaving shortly."

"I don't want to go!"

"Well you don't have a choice so hurry up and get dressed then come downstairs for breakfast." Hermione turned and started walking towards the door. She stopped and turned back around in the door frame to see that Ellie wasn't moving from his bed. "Eltanin, if you're not up in five minutes then I'm sending your father up here to get you." Hermione said sternly.

She heard him groan and yell "I'm up!" before shutting the door and walking across the hall. She pushed Rosie's door open all the way and walked inside, smiling as she watched Rosie sitting up in the bed with Charlotte sitting in her lap. Rosie was holding out her right hand and holding up three fingers, counting them and helping Charlotte to count with her.

Hermione walked over to Rosie's bed and sat on the edge, causing both her daughters to look up at her. "How are you feeling?" She asked Rosie.

"Fine." Rosie said shyly, looking down at her hands.

"I'm going to take you and your brother and sister to London today, okay? We'll go and get some ice cream and one of those new books you wanted to badly."

Rosie looked up suddenly. "Really?"

"Of course." Hermione said with a smile. "Now get changed and then come downstairs for breakfast." Hermione stood up and grabbed Charlotte, walking out of the room and laughing at how quickly Rosie was getting dressed. As she closed the door to Rosie's room, she walked across the hall and stood in front of Ellie's. "Ellie?" Hermione called from outside the door. "Are you awake?"

"Ellie, you awake?!" Charlotte repeated after her mom.

"Yes!" Ellie yelled, sighing with frustration.

Hermione walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Draco was sitting down at the table already, tea in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

Hermione put Charlie down on the floor and watched as she ran over to Draco, not stopping until she slammed into him. "Daddy." She called, hugging his thigh.

Draco put the paper and tea down and picked her up, sitting her sideways on his lap. "That's a pretty skirt." Draco smiled at his daughter.

Charlotte blushed and dug her head into Draco's chest, wrapping her arms around him. Draco wrapped his arms around her in a hug as well, rubbing his hand along her back. He then looked up at Hermione and smiled at her as she watched. Hermione smiled back sweetly then turned towards the stove. She started it up and used her wand to fetch the eggs and frying pan. "Charlotte, do you want eggs?" Hermione asked.

Charlotte jumped from Draco's legs and went to the chair next to him, pulling it out and sitting down. Hermione took that as a yes and quickly made a batch of scrambled eggs while Draco pushed Charlotte in. Hermione placed the plate in front of Charlotte and she dug in straight away. "Do you want eggs Draco?" Hermione asked, but Draco just waved his hand 'no' and continued reading the paper. Hermione turned back to the stove as she spoke. "If your son doesn't wake up in a couple minutes, you'll have to go get him."

"Eltanin!" Draco yelled, still not taking his eyes from the paper.

"What? I'm right here." Ellie said, walking through the door. He sat down next to Draco and thanked Hermione when she gave him his breakfast.

Before long, everybody was sitting down at the table eating, Draco just drinking his tea. "Any news?" Hermione asked, taking a bite of her eggs.

"No." Draco said shortly, putting his paper down and taking one more sip of his tea. "I have to go to work." He stood up and casually walked over to Hermione. "Are you still going to London today?"

"Yeah." Hermione said with a smile, holding her head up for Draco to give her a kiss.

"Alright." Draco said giving her a kiss. He reached into his pocket and then pulled out a few galleons, placing them on the table.

"I have money." Hermione said with a smile.

"I know." Draco said, giving Hermione one more kiss. "Buy yourself something nice. It's been a while since you did something for yourself." Hermione smiled sweetly at Draco and nodded. "I'm going to go see my mom after work, so I'll be home later the usual." Hermione's smile faded at the mention of Narcissa. "Don't be like that Hermione." Draco said sternly, then turned to his kids. "I'll see you all later." Draco said kissing Rosie and Charlotte on the top of their heads. "Be good for you mom, especially you Ellie." Draco said, ruffling his son's hair.

Ellie grunted and patted his blonde hair back down. "I will."

Draco turned to Hermione and gave her one more kiss. "Goodbye. I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione said, watching as Draco walked towards the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames. Hermione smiled at her kids and grabbed their empty plates, placing them in the sink. "You guys ready?" She asked, turning back and facing her kids.

"Yeah!" Charlotte yelled, jumping out of her chair.

"Where we going first?" Ellie asked, putting his head on the table and closing his eyes, obviously not awake yet.

"We have an appointment at this place first, then we'll go to Flourish and Blotts and then we can go get some ice cream. And maybe if you guys are well behaved we'll go to Fred and George's joke shop. How's that sound?"

"Ice cream!" Charlotte yelled, grabbing Ellie's hand and pulling him out of the chair and into the hallway to get their shoes on.

* * *

_Hope you guys liked the second chapter!_

_I actually had a lot more written but i came home from a weekend camping trip and found that it somehow didn't save to my word document. I was mad of course, and you all know that once you have something written its really hard to get it back the same way you had it. But hey, i tried._

_So let me know what you thought please!_


	3. Not Time to Celebrate

_Last Chapter: "We have an appointment at this place first, then we'll go to Flourish and Blotts and then we can go get some ice cream. And maybe if you guys are well behaved we'll go to Fred and George's joke shop. How's that sound?"_

_"Ice cream!" Charlotte yelled, grabbing Ellie's hand and pulling him out of the chair and into the hallway to get their shoes on._

* * *

They arrived in Diagon Alley via the flo network and made their way out towards the muggle London streets. Hermione pushed Charlotte in a stroller while holding Ellie's hand. Rosie walked to the side of the stroller where Hermione could keep an eye on her. Hermione let her children to a dirty red brick building, a sign hanging from the front door reading: Purge and Dowes Ltd.. Hermione led her kids over towards the window and ushered them inside, getting strange looks from Rosie and Ellie.

Once inside, they were faced with what appeared to be an ordinary muggle hospital, only you could tell that it wasn't. Hermione walked towards the front of the stroller and picked Charlotte up out of it, resting her on her hip. She pushed the stroller over towards the waiting area where two seats were free and told Rosie and Ellie to sit down and watch the stroller. They obliged and Hermione approached the receptionist desk. A lady wearing lime green robes smiled at her as she approached. "Hi, can I help you?"

"Umm… yes, I hope so. I don't have an appointment or anything-"

"Is there an emergency?" The healer asked, her smile fading slightly.

"Not really. I just need my daughter to see a healer as soon as possible." Hermione said trying not to sound worried.

"What's wrong with her?" The lady asked seriously, now studying Charlotte who was looking behind her at Rose and Ellie. Hermione noticed Charlotte's want for her sibilings and not wanting her to over hear anything and run off to tell anybody, placed her down on the ground. "Go play with Rosie sweetie." Charlotte smiled at Hermione then quickly ran off towards her sister. Hermione stood back up and turned back to the healer. "It's my other daughter Rose." Hermione glanced back at Rose quickly before turning back to see the lady catching a glimpse of Rose herself. "She's eight, a few months shy of nine, and she hasn't shown any of her magic yet. My son is six and he just showed his first bit of magic last night."

"I'm sure she's just running late Ma'am." The healer said with a smile.

Hermione sighed, tired of hearing people say that to her. "Can you just please find me a healer. I need to know for sure. I-"

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

Hermione turned on the spot. Before her stood none other then Dean Thomas, dressed in lime green healer robes. She smiled at her former classmate and gave him a hug as he approached. "It's actually Malfoy now." She said with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I forget you and Malfoy got married. Don't you have a daughter?" Dean asked, looking around to try and spot her.

"Two actually. And a son." Hermione turned and pointed at her kids. Dean smiled and nodded when he spotted them. "So what are you doing at St. Mungo's, Dean? Harry told me you were studying to become an Auror with him."

"I was." Dean stated, turning back to Hermione. "But I decided that I didn't like it. During the battle of Hogwarts, I was one of the people who attended to the injured, so that got me started in wanting to help people for a living. I didn't realize it until I was halfway through my Auror training however." Dean finished with a laugh.

"Well that's good." Hermione said with a smile. "Never really pictured you as the Healer type, though."

"Yeah… well, things change I guess." Dean said smiling.

"Yes, they certainly do."

"So what brings you to St. Mungo's today? Is everything alright? You don't look injured."

"Well, it's my daughter Dean." Hermione explained in a quiet voice, exhaling a deep breath and turning to look at Rosie. "She hasn't produced any magic yet and she'll be nine in a few months. I just want to make sure… you know… she's okay."

Dean nodded sadly. "Did they get somebody to see you?"

"That's what I was kind of in the middle of here, but the receptionist seemed kind of hesitant." Hermione said so the lady behind the desk couldn't hear her.

"Don't worry Hermione. We'll get somebody to see your daughter." Dean smiled and then turned from Hermione, approaching the lady at the desk. "Are you going to take care of Mrs. Malfoy over here for me?"

"I was going to have her wait. Her situation isn't really an emergency and we have other things that need to be taken care of." The lady said, looking from Hermione to Dean.

"Emergency or not, she came here wanting out help and we're going to give it to her. _Especially_ her. Don't you realize who that is?" Dean stated, sounding pissed, and pointing at Hermione without taking his eyes off the receptionist, who shook her head and looked caught off guard. "That's Hermione _Malfoy_. Are you aware of the Malfoy family?"

"I-"

"They are one of the richest and now highly respected families in the wizarding world. They could put you out of a job in a second. Would you really want them to do that?" The lady shook her head violently, looking panic struck. "And are you aware that the lady who came here for your help was formally known as Hermione Granger before she got married and took on the Malfoy name?"

"I'm afraid I don't-"

"What? The name Hermione Granger doesn't ring a bell? How about Harry Potter?"

"Of course Harry Potter does."

"Well then learn the name Hermione Granger, now Malfoy, because the person in front of you right now, asking for your help, happens to be a war hero. She's best friends with Harry Potter and helped to vanquish Voldemort. She's been through more then you could possibly imagine, and the least we could do is find her a proper Healer."

The lady stared at Dean in shock before finally shaking herself out of it and flipping through her papers, desperately trying to find somebody to help Hermione. Dean turned back to Hermione with a smile. Hermione smiled back, although not really pleased with the way Dean handled the situation. But at least somebody was going to be seeing her daughter. "Thank you Dean. A little harsh though." Hermione whispered.

"She had it coming." Dean said waving his hand towards the desk. "She's been giving people problems for a while now. It was about time somebody put her in her place."

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione and Dean turned on the spot towards the receptionist, who had just called Hermione. "I found you a Healer. If you could just have a seat, we'll be taking you to see him in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Hermione said with a kind smile, hoping there were no hard feelings between the two of them.

"Well, Hermione it was nice to see you, but I really have to get back to work." Dean said, giving Hermione one more hug.

"Thanks again Dean."

"Anytime. And hopefully I'll be seeing you around, just not here." Said Dean with a smile.

Hermione smiled back. "I hope the same thing." Dean gave Hermione one more hug before saying goodbye and walking through one of the doors and out of sight. Hermione turned and walked over to her kids, who were all sitting silently and looking around the room with curiousity. Hermione took a seat next to Rosie. "Are you okay Rose?"

Rose nodded, looking up at Hermione. "What are we doing here?" She asked.

Hermione looked at her daughter for a few seconds, not saying anything, unsure of what to actually say. "Well the healer is going to come and call us and then they're going to try and see if anything is wrong with your magic." Hermione decided honesty was better.

"Something's wrong with my magic?" Rosie asked, sounding scared.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'm sure everything is fine." Hermione smiled at her daughter and placed both of her hands on the side of her cheek, kissing the top of her head.

"Mrs. Malfoy? Hermione Malfoy?" Hermione turned her attention towards the door where a healer stood smiling at her. "You can follow me if you're ready." Hermione nodded and grabbed Charlotte, carrying her on her shoulder and holding her hand out for Ellie to hold, leading her kids after the healer.

--------------------------------

Draco knocked on the front door to Malfoy Manor and quickly shoved his hands in the front pocket of his robes, waiting for the elf to come and answer the door. Within a couple seconds, the huge doors swung open and the main house elf stood before Draco, bowing low to him. "Is my mother home?" Draco asked, stepping in and glancing around the room.

"Yes Young Master Malfoy. Would you like me to go get her for you?"

"Please." Draco stated calmly, pulling his cloak off and hanging it on the coat hanger by the front door. Draco ran a hand through his hair and glanced up at the main hallway of the house. He didn't like coming to this place all the much anymore, and he couldn't understand why his mother stayed her either. After everything that occurred at this place, it just didn't feel like his home anymore, more like a torture cell. He guessed his mother stayed at this home was because it reminded her of his father, or that she had hope that maybe his spirit and memories still wandered the house, and she was to afraid to leave and not seeing him ever again.

Draco sighed and turned towards the stairs. His mother was gracefully walking down the stairs, her long blonde hair laying across her shoulders and her back. She smiled at Draco and embraced him in a hug. "Oh, Draco." Narcissa said, rubbing Draco's back.

"Hello Mother." Draco said, giving her a loving kiss on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine. I get a bit lonely here in this big house all by myself, but I'm surviving." Narcissa said, releasing the hug on Draco but still keeping her hands gripped around his upper arms.

"I invited you to move into our home Mother. Me and Hermione's house is plenty big enough for you." Draco said, already knowing where this conversation was going.

"Moving into a smaller home would just be ridiculous Draco." Narcissa stated, releasing her grip on her son. "I have already told you how I would love for the five of you to move into Malfoy Manor with me. There's plenty of room here as you know, and not to mention we have plenty of house elves to help with everything, including taking care of the children."

"And I have told you several times that Hermione and I just aren't interested in moving here Mother. Too many things happened in this house that I would rather not relive in my head when I see them. And besides, Hermione doesn't want house elves. She doesn't believe they should be serving wizards and witches."

"Well that's ridiculous." Narcissa said, shaking her head slightly. Draco ignored his mother and turned his attention back to the room, only for his mother to grab at it again. "You know, Draco, you _could_ help cure my loneliness by paying me a visit every once in a while rather than once a month."

Draco turned and smiled at his sarcastic mother, who was now looking at him sternly. "Mother, I don't come here once a month. I come here at least once a week."

"Well that's not enough for an old woman like me."

"You're not old, Mother." Draco stated, rolling his eyes at his dramatic mom.

"I'm a grandmother and that makes me old. Speaking of my grandchildren, how are they? Maybe we can discuss it over some tea?"

"I can't stay long mother, I have to get back to work. I came during my lunch break because Hermione hates it when I miss dinner."

"Nonsense. You're the head of your department. Surely, you can take a little longer lunch." Narcissa said with a smile that she hoped to win her son over with.

Draco glanced at his watch and exhaled a deep breath. He didn't have much time, but maybe if he just sat down for a few minutes with his mother, that would satisfy her enough. "Fine, but not too long. I really do have to get back to work."

Narcissa beamed at her son. "Trixie!" With a pop a little elf wearing a pink pillow case appeared before them. "Prepare me and my son some tea for us in the garden." The little elf nodded and then disappeared with a POP. "Now, Draco, let's go to the garden. It's a beautiful spring day, isn't it?"

Draco exhaled a deep breath and followed his mother down one of the long hallways that led to the garden. Narcissa pushed open the door and breathed in the fresh air before making her way towards a cute, white, outdoor dining set, sitting under the shade of a willow tree. She approached the table and took the seat that sat closest to the base of the tree, while Draco sat across from her. They waited a few seconds until they heard another POP and Trixie stood before them with two tea cups in her hand. She handed one to Draco and another to Narcissa. "Already made to you and your son's likings, Mistress." Trixie stated, bowing low to Narcissa.

Narcissa nodded her head back, and the elf disappeared. "So tell me…," Narcissa started, lifting her tea up from the table and bringing it to her lips. "How are my grandchildren?" She asked, not looking at Draco and concentrating on her tea as she took another sip.

"They're doing well." Draco said shortly, lifting his tea up from the table and looking at it before taking a sip. It was indeed his favorite kind of tea, made exactly the way he liked it.

He looked back up at his mother to see her staring at him with her tea cup raised halfway to her mouth. "Not very talkative today, are you son?" She said, finally bringing the tea to her lips. "What's on your mind."

"Nothing." Draco said quickly, taking a sip to hide how much he was trying to avoid the topic of his kids at the moment. It wasn't that he didn't like talking about his kids, because he talked about them all the time at work and around friends, he just didn't want to get into telling his mother about how Rose still hadn't produced magic. She would probably come up with some crazy reason why, but still, she did know what she was talking about. And she could always tell when Draco was lying to her. Maybe it would be better for him just to come out and tell her.

"Then tell me, how are my grandchildren? I already told you I rarely ever get to see them. How is Charlotte doing?"

"She's grown a lot since you last saw her, and I'm pretty sure she became more outgoing as well. She'll talk your ear off that one."

Narcissa smiled. "They're always like that when they reach that age, but I'm sure you already know that from Ellie and Rosie. How are they doing, by the way?"

Draco exhaled a silent breath and glanced down at his tea, not wanting to look at his mother. "Good."

"Have any of them produced any magic yet? They're getting to that age, aren't they?"

Draco bit his lip and played with the handle on the tea cup before answering slowly. "Well…uh, Ellie actually _has_ produced magic. Yesterday, as a matter of fact." He said quietly, only glancing up for a second to see his mother looking at him flabbergasted.

"Why, Draco, that's great news! We shall throw a party in celebration!" Narcissa quickly put her cup down and before Draco could stop her, she was snapping her fingers and yelling her house elves name. The house elf appeared instantly and Narcissa quickly turned to it. "We shall be throwing a party here tonight."

"Mother-"

"Make sure the house is nice and clean and the food ready. Enough for about 50 people."

"Mother, no!" Draco yelled sternly. Narcissa and the elf both turned and looked at him confused. "Ellie doesn't even really know he did any magic, so there really isn't any need to celebrate."

"Doesn't know?" Narcissa asked shocked. "How can the boy not know he produced magic?"

"He was throwing a fit when it happened and he had his back turned."

"Well, never the less, I'm still throwing a party. The boy needs to know that he produced magic, Draco. It just not right to keep that from him. Don't you remember the big party we threw when you produced your first bit of magic?"

"Briefly." Draco said under his breath. "But that doesn't matter, Mother. The fact that Ellie produced magic _isn't_ a time for celebration. We are going to tell him, just not right now."

"Then when are you planning on telling him, Draco? When he gets his letter to Hogwarts?" Narcissa asked sarcastically, obviously pissed off.

"When the time is right."

"And when is that? You can't put this off forever. I will be throwing a party for this boy."

"I know you will, Mother. But not now. It's not the right time." Draco said for the umpteenth time, becoming frustrated.

"And why isn't it the right time, son?"

"Because… because of Rosie." Draco looked up at his mother and studied her confused eyes carefully. "She still hasn't produced her magic." Draco said suddenly quiet.

"Well that… that's awful." Narcissa said, looking concerned. "Surely, you haven't taken her to St. Mungo's yet."

Draco shook his head. "Hermione wanted to, but I told her, I made her promise me, to wait a little longer. If Rosie shows nothing in a month, then we're taking her."

"Good." Narcissa said, taking a sip of her tea. "We wouldn't want word getting out about the Malfoy family having a squib. It would completely ruin our name."

"I know." Draco said sadly. "That's why I asked her to wait." Draco glanced down at his watch, realizing that he only had about a minute left on his lunch break. He quickly stood up and took another sip of his tea. "I really have to get back to work, Mother." He approached her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"How about dinner tonight, Draco?"

"Mother." Draco said warningly.

Narcissa smiled. "No party guest, I promise. Just you, me, the children, and your wife."

"You mean Hermione." Draco said with a small smile.

"Yes, of course." Narcissa said quickly, rolling her eyes at her son. "We'll have a nice sit down dinner. Just the six of us."

Draco exhaled a deep breath and looked at his mother. He could tell she was telling the truth. "Very well. We'll be here around six." Draco gave his mother one more kiss before starting to walk away. He paused as he left the shadow of the tree and turned back to his mother for a moment. "No parties." He said sternly, gaining a laugh from his mom, before walking into the house, out the front door, and to the apparation points where he returned back to work.

* * *

_Hello everyone! I hope you guys liked the chapter as much as i did. Major drama is about to start, so it'll really start getting good, plus the fate of Rose will be revealed soon. _

_Not really impressed by the number of reviews i got last chapter, but thanks to those who did review: **LornaxDanielle, mjmusiclover, Akemi Takami, and flamingo174** . I really appreciated the compliments!_

_Also, i have an idea brewing, but i was wondering what your thoughts were on it. I got a review a while back saying that they wanted to see what it would have been like for Rose, Ellie, and Charlotte growing up to this point. I thought about it and figured that it could make a good story. I'm thinking about writing it, but wanted to get all of your opinions on it first. Keep in mind it wouldn't be my main story, like this one or my other one: A Promise Kept, just something to write when I'm having writers block or wanting something different. Let me know what you guys think and i'll see what i can do._

_Please remember to review! _


	4. There is Always Hope

_Last Chapter: Narcissa smiled. "No party guest, I promise. Just you, me, the children, and your wife."_

_"You mean Hermione." Draco said with a small smile._

_"Yes, of course." Narcissa said quickly, rolling her eyes at her son. "We'll have a nice sit down dinner. Just the six of us."_

_Draco exhaled a deep breath and looked at his mother. He could tell she was telling the truth. "Very well. We'll be here around six." Draco gave his mother one more kiss before starting to walk away. He paused as he left the shadow of the tree and turned back to his mother for a moment. "No parties." He said sternly, gaining a laugh from his mom, before walking into the house, out the front door, and to the apparation points where he returned back to work._

* * *

Hermione followed he healer into a small room, leading her kids behind her. Inside the room was a desk, lined with everything from tongue depressors to cotton balls, a window that allowed you to see the busy London streets below, and three chairs lining the wall opposite the desk. The healer smiled at Hermione and assured her that their healer would be with them momentarily, then shut the door and left Hermione alone with her kids. She led Rosie and Ellie to the chairs and told them to sit down, then took a seat next to Rosie, holding Charlotte in her lap. Rosie turned to Hermione and looked at her nervously. "Am I going to be okay, Mummy?"

Hermione smiled as much of a reassuring smile as she could muster before she answered. "Of course you are sweetie. We're just going to wait and see what the Healer says, okay?"

Rosie nodded her head, but still didn't look convinced. The next second, there was a knock on the door and a short, chubby man in lime-green robes walked into the room, a smile on his face. He shut the door behind him and then approached Hermione with his hand extended. "Hello Mrs. Malfoy, my name is Healer Carter."

Hermione held her hand out and politely shook Healer Carter's hand. "How are you doing today Healer Carter?" She asked politely.

"I am doing splendid, thank you for asking." He said with a wide smile, then his gaze finally fell on Rose. "And this must be Rose." He said, holding his hand out like he did to Hermione. Hermione nodded at her daughter, telling her silently that it was okay, so Rosie wrapped her small hand around his. "How are you feeling today Rose?"

"Fine." Rose said shyly.

"Good." Healer Carter said, now taking a seat at the chair that sat under the desk, and turning it so it was facing Rose and Hermione. "Now, you're here today for a magic assessment today, correct Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked Hermione.

"You can call me Hermione, and yes… that is why we are here." Hermione said forcing a smile.

"Okay, great. What were going to do is run a couple of test to see if we can figure out what is taking Rosie's magic so long to surface. First we're going to take a blood sample. This will allow us to trace DNA better, and then we'll really be able to get a good look at Rosie's magic. The other test are physical test, test that are designed to reach in and attempt to pull the magic out or allow us to get a view of what is taking so long." Rosie looked terrified when Healer Carter talked about reaching inside of her, and Healer Carter just let out a little laugh. "Don't worry Rose, we won't actually be 'reaching inside you'. Just some fun little activities and questions."

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Rose asked.

"No, of course not." Healer Carter said with a smile.

"You promise?"

"I promise." Healer Carter said with a laugh.

"Alright." Rosie said quietly.

Healer Carter nodded and then turned so he was facing his desk. He opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a needle, then turned back to Rose. Rose cringed when spotting it, and instantly wrapped herself around Hermione's arm. Healer Carter smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you. I promised, remember?" Rosie still looked unsure, so Healer Carter quickly pulled his wand from his robes and held out his hand. "Can I see your arm?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well I have to take some blood from your arm so we can see what's wrong with your magic and sticking the needle into your arm gives you a little pinch, so I'm going to use my wand and make it so you can't feel that pinch. Is that alright?" Rosie studied Healer Carter for a few seconds before looking up at Hermione. Hermione smiled at her and nodded her head, so Rosie obliged. She held her arm out and Healer Carter gently grabbed her hand. "Would you like to say the spell with me?"

Rosie suddenly looked rather excited, and nodded her head. "Yes."

"Okay, great." Healer Carter said, placing the tip of his wand in the middle of her arm. "Now, on the count of three you're going to say: Torpeo. Can you say that?"

"Torpeo." Rose said, proving that she could in fact, say it.

"Great now, one… two…three… torpeo."

"Torpeo." Rose said with Healer Carter as he tapped her arm. What looked like a blue cloud came out of the tip of Healer Carters wand and wrapped itself around Rose's arm, then suddenly disappeared. Healer Carter then reached onto his desk and pulled out the needle. He looked at Rose to make sure she was okay around the needle before gripping her arm again.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Rose nodded confidently and Healer Carter quickly stuck the needle in her arm. Rose didn't feel a thing and everybody in the room watched as Rose's blood filled the tube. Once Healer Carter had the right amount of blood, he pulled the needle out and stuck some gauze over the tiny hole. He asked Rose to hold the gauze on and then turned to his desk and grabbed a bright pink bandage, then turned and stuck it on Rose's arm after removing the gauze.

Charlotte spotted the pink straight away, and stirred in Hermione's arm, trying to get a better look. Healer Carter noticed and let out a little laugh. He then reached inside of the desk once more and pulled out another pink bandage. "Would you like one to, little one?" He asked.

Charlotte nodded and then held her arm out just like Rose did for Healer Carter to put the bandage on, which is happily did. "What do you say Charlie?" Hermione asked.

"Thank you." Charlotte said, not taking her eyes of the bright pink bandage.

"You're very welcome." Healer Carter said before standing up. "Now, unfortunately, the test have to be done in one of our other rooms, and we ask that only the Healer, along with his or her assistant, and the patient go in the room together. This helps to unsure there is less pressure on the child and also allows us to concentrate more without any interruptions or questions. Is this alright with you, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"That's fine." Hermione said nervously, then turned to Rose. "You're going to go with Healer Carter, okay?"

"Are you coming, Mummy?" Rose asked.

"Mummy's not allowed, but don't worry. Healer Carter is going to take good care of you, okay? I want you to listen to him and do everything that him and his assistant ask of you. And answer all of his questions honestly and truthfully, alright?" Rosie nodded. "This is going to make everything better." She then kissed Rosie on the top of the head and Healer Carter held out his hand, which Rosie took, and led her out of the room. "This is going to make everything better." Hermione said in a whisper, trying hard to convince herself that what she said to her daughter actually was the truth.

-------------------------------------

Draco entered his office and took a seat down at his desk, continuing what he was doing before he decided to pay his mother a visit. As he was skimming through his notes of the people who had to be escorted out of the Falmouth Falcons game about a week ago, there was a knock on his door. Draco didn't look up as he told the person to enter. "Come in!"

The door opened and then Draco heard it shut tightly before the person spoke. "Oh, so is this what resides in this room? A Malfoy?"

Draco looked up and smiled when he saw one of his best friends standing before him. "Might I remind you, Weasley, that two of your best friends are Malfoy's."

"I know." Ron said, sounding mad. "I remind myself of that fact every day." Ron took a seat at one of the two chairs that faced the front of Draco's desk. Draco looked up at him and shook his head, a small smile plastered on his face. Ron hadn't changed a bit. Well, not really.

"So what are you doing at the Ministry?" Draco asked, continuing his work as he talked to Ron.

"Came to collect my paper work for being suspended from the Chudley Cannons." Ron said quietly, yet still sounding rather pissed about it.

"Oh yeah," Draco said, finally looking up at Ron. "I forgot you were suspended. You used Felix Felicis and then somebody turned you in for it, right?"

"No!" Ron said through his teeth, glaring at Draco. "I've already told you along with all the press. I was set up." Draco shook his head at Ron, rolling his eyes, and then turned back to his work. "Why does nobody believe me?" Ron asked himself under his breath.

"They used Veritaserum on you Ron. You admitted to taking it five hours before the scheduled match. I was there for that match, you played brilliantly. Why would they believe you defending yourself against Veritaserum, a truth serum."

Ron looked at Draco, not knowing what to say. "Well… they should! And you could have helped me, you know. You are the Head of Magical Games and Sports. I thought you supported the Chudley Cannons?"

"I do." Draco said seriously. "But I also support the facts, and the facts said that you drank Felix Felicis."

"Traitor." Ron said under his breath, but Draco ignored him and kept going with his work.

"I'm surprised you're not out and about, winning over your next girlfriend, Mr. Quidditch bachelor of the year."

Ron laughed slightly and studied his hands. "I'm afraid I might be losing that title _very_ shortly."

"Why's that?" Draco asked, now looking up at his friend with concern.

"Well, not that you care _or_ believe me, but my ex-girlfriend was the one who set me up." Draco rolled his eyes, sorry he asked, and turned back to his work. He could hear Ron stirring in his chair and guessed the he was now on the edge. "Hear me out, Malfoy." Ron said seriously. Draco looked up with a small smile on his face, not believing how serious Ron was getting. "So one week before I was accused of drinking the Felix Felicis, I found my ex cheating on me. I broke up with her and she was outraged because of it. Next thing I know, I'm being suspended for something I didn't even do."

"What's your point?" Draco asked, rather confused.

"Do you know who the substitute keeper is the Chudley Cannons?" Ron asked, leaning closer towards Draco's desk.

"Of course I do. Cormac McLaggen."

"And do you know who my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with?" Draco just stared at Ron, not answering. Mentally he wondered how in the world he would know information about Ron and his girlfriends. "McLaggen!" Ron said, falling back in the chair with his arms flying into the air. "Don't you see!? She wanted to get revenge on me for breaking up for her, so she decided to get me suspended by using the imperious on me and forcing me to drink the Felix Felicis. And to top it all off, not only did she get her revenge, but she also got her new boyfriend a couple weeks of fame by being allowed to play as the keeper for one of the best professional Quidditch teams."

Draco just stared at Ron, not believing he actually sat down and figured all of that out. Draco also couldn't help but think that Ron had been holding that in for a while, and wanted nothing more than to tell somebody who would listen to him. "You don't believe me, do you?" Ron asked, his arms falling down and looking at Draco with sad eyes.

"Does it really matter now?" Draco asked seriously. "You're not suspended anymore, so who cares? You're back on the team and before long you'll have even more girls fawning over you like you did before, so stop whining." Draco finished turning back to his work.

Ron, who figured he was right for the most part, turned his attention to his finger nails. After a couple minutes of silence, Ron spoke. "So, how are the kids?"

"Good." Draco said shortly. He wasn't' planning on telling Ron about Rosie. His mother already knew and that was already too many.

"And what about Hermione? I feel like I haven't talked to her in ages."

"That's because you haven't." Draco said, not taking his eyes off his work. "She's always saying how much she misses you."

"Yeah, I've been busy lately, with being suspended and everything. Speaking of being busy, thats what it's looks like you're doing. Maybe I'll just leave you to your work?"

"Thanks Ron." Draco said, looking up at Ron stood up from his chair. "Owl us sometime, alright?"

"You got it." Ron said, nodding at Draco before walking out of the room.

Draco turned back to his work and shook his head. "Quidditch Bachelor of the Year." Draco laughed to himself.

-------------------------

There was a knock on the door and then it suddenly opened. Rose walked inside and quickly occupied her seat she left several minutes ago, then followed closely by Healer Carter. Hermione couldn't help but notice that he didn't look like his cheery self. "Is everything okay?" Hermione asked suddenly, not able to stop the question from coming from her mouth.

Healer Carter took a seat at his desk and then turned and looked at Hermione. "We ran all of the physical test, Mrs. Malfoy, but while doing so, neither myself or my assistant could detect any magic present within Rose." Healer Carter said, going straight to the point. Hermione covered her mouth with shock. "This, however, doesn't necessarily mean that she has no magic. Sometimes, it takes longer for some children to develop magic and we can't even see it until we look at the blood sample. So, until I can really tell you what is wrong with Rose, we'll have to wait a couple of days for the results to get back to us."

"Has this ever happened to anybody before? Has anybody else ever had no results on the physical test but yet they still developed magic?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Not very often, but yes, it has happened before."

"So, there's still hope?"

"There is always hope, Mrs. Malfoy." Healer Carter said seriously. "If worse comes to worse and Rose doesn't have any magic, there are plenty of muggle schools that would be more than happy to take Rose and educate her into their world." Hermione nodded her head, looking down at Rose who was staring at the floor. Healer Carter suddenly reached behind him inside of another drawer on his desk and pulled out three long pieces of candy. He held one out to Rose. "You were great today Rose." He said with a smile. Rose looked up and smiled at her Healer, taking the candy wand from his hand and thanking him. Healer Carter then handed the other two to Charlotte and Ellie, telling them that they were very patient and well behaved as well, then stood up from his chair.

Hermione followed suit, her children standing up from their seats directly after her. Hermione extended her free hand and shook Healer Carters. "Thank you for everything." She said, forcing a smile.

"You are very welcome." Healer Carter said, shaking Hermione's hand with a tight grip, almost telling her that everything was going to be okay. He then opened the door for Hermione and her kids and escorted them back out to the waiting room. "We'll owl you when the results come in."

"Thank you." Hermione said one last time.

"And, Mrs. Malfoy? I think it would be best if you came without your children, especially Rose, when we tell you the results from her test, just in case."

"I will. Thank you again." Hermione shook his hand one more time before walking out of St. Mungo's and back into the muggle London streets. She led her kids towards Diagon Alley where their minds would be set on getting new books, ice cream, and visiting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione's mind, however, was set on something else. And that something just happened to be her oldest daughter.

* * *

_:( poor rose!_

_i hope you guys liked this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. _

_thanks to xheex, dracomalfoyswifey, pink-strawberries, Team Dramione, mjmusiclover, and LornaxDanielle for reviewing last chapter!_

_please please please remember to review guys! _


	5. Revealing Broken Promises

_Last Chapter: "And, Mrs. Malfoy? I think it would be best if you came without your children, especially Rose, when we tell you the results from her test, just in case."_

_"I will. Thank you again." Hermione shook his hand one more time before walking out of St. Mungo's and back into the muggle London streets. She led her kids towards Diagon Alley where their minds would be set on getting new books, ice cream, and visiting Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione's mind, however, was set on something else. And that something just happened to be her oldest daughter._

* * *

Hermione led her kids down the main street of Diagon Alley. Ellie's hands full of plenty of jokes from Fred and George's shop, Rosie walking proudly with a stack of books held tightly against her chest, and Charlotte clutching a lollipop in her hand and eating it occasionally. Hermione smiled down at her children as they approached Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. "You guys ready for ice cream?" Hermione asked, getting excited yes's from her kids. She smiled and happily led them inside the shop.

The kids got their ice cream and Hermione led them towards one of the tables outside. They sat in the warm sun and Hermione watched as they all ate in silence. After the first couple of minutes of silence, Hermione decided she needed to start working on keeping her secret from Draco as long as she could. She couldn't have the kids messing it up for her, so she really needed to talk to them. "Did you guys have fun today?"

All the kids nodded, but Rosie was the one who spoke. "Yes. Thank you, Mum."

"Thank you, Mum!" Charlotte repeated after her in a loud voice.

Hermione smiled at her two daughters, and then turned to Ellie. His manners were awful. He was like Draco in _every_ way. "Ellie?"

Ellie rolled his eyes and exhaled a deep breath. "Thanks." He said, not looking at Hermione and taking another spoonful of his vanilla ice cream.

"You're welcome. But we'll have to work on your manners."

"You always say that." Ellie said under his breath.

"I wouldn't have to keep repeating myself if you just learned them." Ellie said nothing and continued on eating his ice cream. Hermione stopped glaring at her son for his lack of manners and turned her attention to all her kids. "I'm going to have to ask you all to do me a favor, okay?"

"What favor?" Rosie asked, licking the side of her strawberry ice cream cone.

"Don't tell Daddy we went go see Healer Carter, alright?"

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Because… Daddy might get mad." Hermione thought up quickly. It wasn't a complete lie, yet Hermione still counted it as a lie. She hated lying, especially to her kids. "You guys know what Daddy's like when he's mad, don't you?" All her kids nodded their heads quickly. They all had endured Draco's wrath at some point in their lives, and neither of them looked forward to it. "Okay, good. This can be our little secret, okay?" Hermione smiled at her kids as they all smiled back, and she hoped she could trust them.

"Hey, Mum?" Rosie asked suddenly.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Who was that man you were talking to before we went to see Healer Carter?"

"Which one?" Hermione asked confused.

"The man who yelled at the lady in the window."

Hermione laughed slightly at her daughter's description. "His name was Dean Thomas. We were friends in Hogwarts."

"Was he in Gryffindor to?" Ellie asked.

"Yes. He was a great Gryffindor. He was very brave, especially in the war of Hogwarts."

All her kids nodded in response, now concentrated heavily on their ice cream.

Once they all had their full, they all grabbed their stuff and headed back down Diagon Alley's main street, and then into The Leaky Cauldron, where they used the floo network to travel back home.

--------------------------------

Draco checked his watch as he scanned through all the papers he had to have signed by the end of the day, double checking them all. He still had an hour before he was supposed to leave work for the day, yet all his work was all ready done and he wanted to beat Hermione home so he could make sure she didn't start dinner. If she started dinner, it would give her an excuse not to go to his mother's house that night.

Draco stood up from his desk and placed all the signed paperwork in a manila folder before heading out the door with his briefcase swinging in his hand by his side. He headed towards the main entrance way of the Ministry of Magic where he would drop the papers off at the filing boxes, where they would automatically sort themselves out and go the place they were needed.

After dropping them off, he turned to one of the ministries fireplaces where it would take him home.

He walked out of the fireplace directly into his living room. He glanced around the room and listened carefully. The house was silent and Draco wondered if he had in fact beaten his family home, when suddenly a huge bang came from right above him.

"ELTANIN!" Hermione yelled, approaching the bottom of the stairs. Draco saw her and couldn't help but smile. It was obvious she had a rough day, and although Draco shouldn't find this something worth smiling about, he always found Hermione's anger as somewhat of a turn on. "Eltanin!" She yelled again, glancing up at the top of the stairs, waiting for her son to appear. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. "Why I ever let that boy get Decoy Detonators is beyond me." She said to herself.

"Maybe because you spoil them rotten." Draco said with a smile, approaching his wife who had just spotted him for the first time.

Hermione looked at Draco confused. "What are you doing home early?" She asked, giving him light kiss on the lips as he approached her. "I thought you were going to be home later, not earlier?"

"I was, but then I decided to go see my mother during my lunch break so I could make it home in time for dinner."

"But… you're still home earlier than usual."

Draco smiled at Hermione and kissed her forehead. "I just finished everything early is all."

Hermione and Draco both turned their attention to the top of stairs when they heard somebody on them. Eltanin stood at the top with his arm crossed across his chest. He looked like he was willing to argue with his mother, but once his spotted Draco, his face changed and he looked more willing to accept his punishment. "Was that a Decoy Detonator that just went off?"

"Yes." Ellie said through his teeth, not looking at Draco and keeping his attention on his mom.

"Didn't I tell you when I bought them for you that I didn't want them to be used inside the house?" Hermione asked sternly, raising an eyebrow at her son.

"It wasn't my fault, mum!" Ellie yelled stopping his foot. "I dropped it on accident and I tried to grab it before it exploded but it was too fast and I couldn't get to it in time."

"No excuses." Hermione said crossly. "And you can rest assured that that'll be the last time I buy you something exploding."

"That's not fair!"

"Don't argue with your mother!" Draco snapped at his son. "Now, go to your room and stay there till it's time for us to leave for your grandmothers." Draco watched his son pout out of sight, ignoring the look Hermione was giving him on mentioning going to his mothers.

"'Leave for your grandmothers'?" Hermione repeated.

Draco turned to Hermione and looked at her with pleading eyes. "She invited us to dinner tonight, Hermione."

Hermione laughed slightly and shook her head, turning and walking into the kitchen. "I don't think so Draco." Draco rolled his eyes and exhaled a deep breath, following Hermione. "You and the kids can go. I'll just stay home and cook something small for myself." Hermione opened up the fridge and pulled out a head of lettuce and a cucumber.

"Hermione, you're coming." Draco said sternly, grabbing the lettuce and cucumber out of her hands. "She invited all of us, so all of us are going. Can't you just try and be civil for once?"

Hermione put her hands on her hips and looked at Draco with her mouth open slightly from shock. "Did you just ask me to be civil?" Hermione asked, waiting for a response from Draco, but when he didn't give her one, she started shouting. "I am the civil one!"

"Hermione, relax." Draco said calmly, putting the lettuce and cucumber down on the table and approaching her, placing his hands on her upper arms and smiling at her to try and calm her down.

Hermione just pushed him off. "No! See, you think that I'm the problem when it comes to me and your mum, but the truth is… _she's the problem_!" Draco exhaled another deep breath and crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at Hermione and tried to hide his smile. "She hates the fact that I'm the one you married and she hates me!"

"She doesn't hate you." Draco said with a small smile, shaking his head while unfolding his arms and kissing Hermione on the forehead.

"Yes she does." Hermione stated rather calmly, looking up into Draco's eyes as he was relatively close to her now. "Ever since we both got locked up in the same dungeon all those years ago, all she can talk about how much she regrets that I was the one to bare your children and how I was the one who captured your heart." Hermione shook her head and looked down at the ground. "I wish Avery just left her locked up in the damn dungeon instead of letting her go when he let me go."

"Hey," Draco said, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her head up. "That's my mother you're talking about."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said seriously, wrapping her arms around Draco and resting her head on his chest. "It's been a rough day." She said forgetting that she wasn't supposed to tell Draco about taking Rose to St. Mungo's.

"Why, what happened?" Draco asked softly, holding Hermione closer to him as he rested his head on top of hers.

Hermione's eyes widened and she bit her lips together nervously. "It was just an exciting day for the kids and that wore me out I guess." Hermione lied quickly. Draco made a noise in the back of his throat and Hermione could breathe again knowing that Draco had believed her lie. "Do I really have to go with you and the kids?" Hermione asked, exhaling a deep breath. She already knew the answer.

Draco pulled away from Hermione and looked down at her. "Please." He kissed her forehead lightly. "I promise it won't be a long visit. We'll go, eat dinner and desert, and then come back home. My mother just wants to see the kids."

"Fine." Hermione said reaching around Draco and grabbing the lettuce and the cucumber and placing them on the kitchen counter by the sink. "But I'm making a salad whether your mother wants me to or not." Draco laughed and watched as Hermione started to cut up the lettuce and throw it in a bowl, talking to herself in a quiet voice. "She won't give _me_ any crap about how this is a house elves job. No she will not."

------------------------

They arrived at the Malfoy Manor at around five of six, Hermione carrying Charlotte while holding Rose's hand with her free hand, and Draco guiding Ellie by placing his hand on his shoulder. Ellie was carrying the bowl of salad in his hands, since his mothers were too full. They walked up the front steps and Draco promptly knocked on the door, then turned and gave Hermione a 'please behave' look. Hermione rolled her eyes and turned her head so she was looking out at the huge front yard.

The door opened and the same house elf who had greeted Draco earlier answered the door. "Ah, Mistress Malfoy said to expect family. She is waiting for you in the garden. Would you like me to take that salad for you?" The elf asked, politely taking the salad. With the bowl tucked nicely in his arm, he waved his hand in the direction of the garden and led them towards it.

"She couldn't answer the door herself?" Hermione asked, under her breath to no one in particular. Draco, however, caught it and gave Hermione a serious look.

"Please be nice." He said.

"As long as she is." Hermione snapped.

They walked out the back door and continued to follow the elf towards the garden. They turned the corner and spotted Narcissa sitting in the same spot that Draco had left her, leaving him wondering if she even left the spot in the first place. She spotted them coming and upon seeing her grandchildren, stood up with a warm smile on her face.

"Nana!" Rose yelled, releasing her grip from Hermione and running to give her a hug. Narcissa bent down and embraced her grandchild while Charlotte struggled to get down. Hermione finally reluctantly bent down and placed Charlotte on her feet, who then ran as fast as she could into her grandmothers arms, yelling "Nana!" just like Rose had.

By the time Narcissa had finished hugging her two granddaughters, Draco, Hermione, and Ellie had reached them and Narcissa stood up. "Hello Eltanin." Narcissa said, holding out her two arms for Ellie to give her a hug.

"Hi Nana." Ellie said, slowly walking towards Narcissa and giving her a quick hug before letting go.

Narcissa laughed slightly. "Just like you're father. Hates to show outward emotion like care or love."

"Draco always shows care and love." Hermione said, wanting nothing more them to prove Narcissa wrong. "That's one of the reason I married him."

Narcissa seemed to completely ignore Hermione, like she wasn't even there, and turned towards her son, giving him a hug and kissing him on the side of the cheek. "How was work after you left earlier today?"

"It was good." Draco said nodding. "Actually, I forgot to tell Hermione." Draco said suddenly turning to his wife. "Ron came in today."

"Ron? Why was Ron at the-"

"Who cares." Narcissa said simply, interrupting Hermione and waving her hand at her. Hermione bit her lower lip to keep her mouth shut and turned and looked at Draco. He looked at her with a small smile that plainly said "I'm sorry.". "Come." Narcissa said starting to walk towards the garden. She held her hands out towards Rose and Charlotte and they happily took them. "I have tea ready for us in the garden."

She led them to the same spot her and Draco had occupied earlier, only this time with plenty more wicker chairs. Narcissa was the first to sit, followed by Rose who sat directly next to her. Draco and Hermione sat down in on the wicker couches, scooting over so they sat close together. Ellie sat on the other side of his grandmother, carefully watching the way his father sat so he could be proper just like him. Charlotte ran right up to Hermione and Hermione happily picked her up and placed her in-between her and Draco, as Draco wrapped an arm over Hermione's shoulder.

They all sat and drank their tea, except for the children, in an awkward silence for the first couple of minutes. Draco looked over at Hermione and cautiously nodded towards his mother, telling her silently to try and start a civilized conversation. Hermione shook her head, that wanting to be the last thing she did, but when Draco glared at her for not at least _trying_ to follow up on her promise to be nice, Hermione found she had no choice.

She exhaled a deep breath and glared at Draco before turning and looking at Narcissa. "How have you been lately Narcissa?" Hermione asked in the nicest voice she could muster.

Narcissa kept her eyes on Rose who was leaning over onto a plate and munching at a biscuit. "I've been fine." She said, finally glancing up at Hermione, but not smiling. "I would be better if I was allowed to see my grandchildren more often."

"You can see them as much as you like." Hermione said, already feeling the blood in her veins bubbling. "There are no restrictions on your grandchildren."

"Well it sure feels like there is." Narcissa said sternly, turning her attention back to Rose.

"Mother…." Draco said in a stern voice.

Narcissa glanced up at her son and waved her hand at him like she had done to Hermione earlier. "Oh, hush yourself Draco." Narcissa then turned more in her seat and faced Rose properly. "I must ask Rose, where did you learn your table manners from?"

Rose finished chewing what she was eating before answering Narcissa. "My Mum." She said proudly, turning and giving Hermione a smile. Hermione smiled back, but she was pretty sure she already knew what was coming.

"Well they could use some fixing up, that's for sure." Narcissa said, turning back to face the table and taking a sip of her tea. "First things first, you shouldn't ever lean forward in your chair. It's very improper. And don't slouch your shoulder either."

Rose looked hurt, lowering her eyes and licking her lips nervously. Hermione cleared her throat and looked at Draco, but he was just glaring at his mother. "My children have perfect table manner Narcissa." Hermione snapped, not able to control herself.

"You just think they do because you were raised on those manners and those are the ones you taught them. If they were taught properly, the way _you_ should have been when _you_ were a child, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Narcissa didn't look Hermione in the eye as she spoke, instead taking a sip of her tea. "But I guess muggleborns don't have the same manners as us purebloods."

Hermione bit her tongue down hard, forcing herself not to say anything to the woman as she stood up quickly from her seat. "I'm going to go use the restroom, if you'll excuse me." Hermione then turned towards Charlotte and picked her up. "Do you have to go to the potty?"

Charlotte nodded her head and Hermione quickly carried her away and back inside the manor to find the nearest bathroom, or as Hermione liked to call it in these situations: the getaway.

When Hermione and Charlotte were out of view, Draco turned to his mother. "Why are you being so rude?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about son."

"Hermione has been nothing but nice to you ever since she walked through that door and you can't even say one nice thing to her." He snapped, pointing back towards the house. He was trying hard to control his anger, but being unsuccessful.

Narcissa completely ignored her son and turned towards Rose. "So how have you been, Dear?"

"Fine." Rose said, now sitting with her back to the chair and her uneaten biscuit still sitting on her plate. She hadn't taken a bite since her grandmother scolded her manners.

"Have you done anything fun recently?" Narcissa asked, trying to start a good conversation so Draco couldn't bug her anymore.

"Well…" Rose quickly lifted the book she had sitting on her lap and held it up for her grandmother to see. "Mummy bought me a new book today." She said with a proud smile.

"Is it any good?" Narcissa asked, looking at the book that was obviously beyond Rose's reading level. Rose, however, could handle it, and she knew it.

"So far."

Narcissa nodded and turned towards Ellie. "How about you? Did you get a book today to?"

"No." Ellie said simply. "I got a bunch of Decoy Detonators, but there no fun really because mum won't let me play with them in the house, and I can't go outside and play with them because the muggle children will see them." He whined.

"Well then I guess you'll just have to come over here and play with them. Nana will let you play with them inside the house." Narcissa said proudly, getting a large smile from Ellie.

"No he will not." Draco snapped, still glaring at his mother. "Because that would be disobeying his mother and he will _not_ disobey his mother."

"There is no need to ruin the boys fun, Draco." Narcissa said sternly. "You played with plenty of things just like Decoy Detonators inside the house when you were little."

"Because you, my _mother_, allowed me to. Hermione, who happens to be _his mother_, will not allow him to. And neither will I." Draco added quickly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes and turned to look at Ellie, giving him a side wink that didn't go un-noticed by Draco. Draco shook his head, knowing he couldn't win with his mother, and turned and looked back at his childhood home. As he looked he saw Hermione and Charlotte emerging from the door, Charlotte walking next to Hermione. Hermione suddenly bent down, said something to Charlotte, and then pointed towards the table. Draco watched Charlotte nod and then she quickly ran towards the table as fast as her little feet could catch her. Draco couldn't help but laugh.

"Catch me Daddy!" Charlotte yelled when she was about ten feet from Draco. Draco took one look at Hermione, who seemed to be studying the flower boxes hanging from the windows, before looking at his daughter again. He quickly stood up and bent his knees, holding his arms out for Charlotte to come running right into them.

When she did, Draco caught her, placing his hands under her underarms and holding her out in the air as he stood up. With Charlotte hanging out in front of him, he spun her around in circles, gaining a good laugh from his daughter. After a few seconds, Draco started getting dizzy, so he stopped spinning her and held her in a hug. Charlotte merely laughed and threw her arms in the air. "Again, Daddy! Again!"

"Daddy's to dizzy to-." But Draco suddenly stopped in mid-sentence. Something had caught his attention. Where Charlotte's sleeve had fallen, stuck to her arm, was a bright pink bandage. Draco looked at it confused before looking at his daughter who still had a smile on her face. "Did you get a booboo today, Charlotte?" He asked, taking a seat and putting Charlie on his lap.

She held her arm out and pointed to her bandage with her free hand. "It's pink, Daddy!" She yelled excitedly.

"I can see the sweetie. But did you get a booboo?" Draco carefully gripped the sides of the bandage and pulled it off, looking at it carefully, and then at the spot it had been covering. There was no scratch or any signs that she had been hurt earlier. "Did mummy use magic and fix your booboo?"

"No Daddy." Charlotte said shaking her head dramatically.

"Then why did you have a bandage on?" He asked seriously.

"Healer Carter, Daddy." Charlotte said innocently, taking the bandage from Draco's hands and placing it back on her arm, then smiling at it proudly before showing it off to her grandmother.

Narcissa, however, just stared at her son. She knew what this meant, and so did Draco.

Hermione had broken her promise.

* * *

_Oh, mean cliffy!_

_This was a really fun chapter for me to write and one of the longest so far in this story._

_Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:_ jessirose85, dracomalfoyswifey, pink-strawberries, Akemi Takami, mjmusiclover, LornaxDanielle_. _

_Please remember to review! i would like to hit at least 10, especially since it was a long chapter and is what some of you have been waiting to happen in the story :) _


	6. Talk Not Argue

_Last Chapter: "I can see the sweetie. But did you get a booboo?" Draco carefully gripped the sides of the bandage and pulled it off, looking at it carefully, and then at the spot it had been covering. There was no scratch or any signs that she had been hurt earlier. "Did mummy use magic and fix your booboo?"_

_"No Daddy." Charlotte said shaking her head dramatically._

_"Then why did you have a bandage on?" He asked seriously._

_"Healer Carter, Daddy." Charlotte said innocently, taking the bandage from Draco's hands and placing it back on her arm, then smiling at it proudly before showing it off to her grandmother._

_Narcissa, however, just stared at her son. She knew what this meant, and so did Draco._

_Hermione had broken her promise._

* * *

Draco stared at Hermione for a few seconds longer, lost in the idea of her lying to him and breaking her promise. Hermione wouldn't lie to him. Hermione wouldn't break her promise. Never, in all the years that they were together, did she ever lie or break a promise. She never had any reason to, but did she have a reason to now?

Draco looked over at Charlie, who he was still holding in his arms, then turned to his other daughter. As he turned to look at her, he caught her staring at him, but then she turned away quickly. Almost like if she could avoid his eyes, then maybe she could avoid his rage. It was as good as a confession and it answered Draco's question immediately.

Hermione had an excuse to lie, or so she thought, and her excuse was her daughter. She lied and broke her promise for Rose.

Draco put Charlotte on her feet and quickly turned and started approaching Hermione. He heard his mother call him, but he ignored her completely. Whatever his mother had to say would be against Hermione and it would only enrage him more, if that was even possible.

He quickly stormed over towards Hermione, not seeing the smirk his mother wore on her face, blood pulsating though his veins and his fist clenched at his sides. Hermione saw him coming when he was halfway towards her, and she smiled. But once she saw his hurt and rage filled eyes, her smile fell immediately. When Draco was close enough to touch her, Hermione finally found her voice to speak. "Draco, what-" Hermione stopped short as Draco wrapped his hand around Hermione's wrist more tightly then he would have liked to, and started to pull her towards the Manor. "Ouch, Draco! You're hurting me!" Hermione cried, trying to pull herself free from Draco. Draco didn't mean to hurt her, he would never hurt her, but in all his anger he found he had no control over his strength.

He released his grip on Hermione slightly, only enough to stop hurting her, but still continued to drag her towards the door. He reached for the door and flung it open, causing it to slam into the wall. He pulled Hermione inside and slammed it shut again, then turned to Hermione, he hand still clasped around her wrist. "What is your problem?" Hermione asked sternly, still trying to rip her wrist from Draco's grip, but being unsuccessful.

"Start explaining." Draco said through his teeth. He wanted to control his anger. He didn't want to yell at Hermione.

"I don't know what you're talking about…." Hermione said slowly, looking at Draco confused. She really had no clue as to why Draco was so angry.

"Healer Carter!?!" Draco found himself screaming, all thoughts of being nice and calm flying out the window. "Who is Healer Carter!?!" Hermione looked Draco in the eyes, her mouth open only slightly. She had no idea what to say that would calm him down. "ANSWER ME!" Draco screamed, releasing Hermione's wrist for fear he might really hurt her if he didn't.

Hermione hung her head instantly, closing her eyes. She had to tell him the truth. There was no hiding it now and just trying to hide it would only make things worse in the end. "Rosie's Healer." She said in a whisper, keeping her head low still.

Hearing the words come from Hermione's mouth was harden then Draco thought it would be. He didn't become angry, he became furious. He wasn't shocked, he was traumatized. He wasn't upset, he was disappointed. And he wasn't sad, he was heartbroken. He was furious at the fact that Hermione would promise him one thing and then go and do the complete opposite; traumatized that she would lie straight to his face and then ask his children to do the same; disappointed at the fact that even though she did lie and break her promise, she didn't have the guts to tell him what she actually did, he had to find out on his own; and heartbroken, because now, he felt like he couldn't even trust his wife,... his best friend.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so _so_ sorry." Hermione looked up at Draco, tears threatening to run down her cheeks. "I know what I did was wrong-"

"Wrong? Hermione, you broke your promise! You lied straight to my face! How could you do that to me? We're supposed to be honest with each other! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!"

"I AM!" Hermione yelled back.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO MY FACE!"

"I didn't-"

"Cut the crap." Draco snapped. "You _never_ planned on waiting, did you!?!" As Draco said it, everything became clear in his head. He could almost hear Hermione's words from that morning coming back to him: 'I was thinking I would take the kids to Diagon Alley.' Diagon Alley was in London, the same place that St. Mungo's was located. She could easily look like she was going to Diagon Alley and then slip to St. Mungo's and back into the wizarding streets within seconds. Draco shook his head as he looked at Hermione, her head now low to the ground. "You planned it all along." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, and he said it so quietly that it hurt Hermione more than his yelling.

"I didn't want to lie to you." Tears now ran slowly down Hermione's face. "But I couldn't wait and I couldn't risk you trying to convince me to put it off because I knew you would."

"DON'T YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?!" Draco yelled. Hermione closed her eyes again and let out a small breath that she didn't know she was holding in, as more tears fell from her eyes. "Don't you realize the seriousness of what might happen because you decided to go to St. Mungo's!?!"

"Where else was I supposed to go, Draco?" Hermione asked, whipping the tears from her eyes.

"We could have found a house Healer! He could have come to us and everything would be fine!"

"Rosie would get better results in St. Mungo's." Hermione found herself defending what she did, even though she knew it was wrong. Somehow, she knew what she did was the right thing, and she wasn't going to let Draco bring her down even if she did break her promise she made with him.

"I'm not talking about Rose." Draco snapped suddenly.

Hermione looked up at him with confusion, tears no longer running down her cheeks at the realization of what Draco had just said hit her. "What are you talking about then?"

"Did you forget who you are? DID YOU FORGET THAT YOU'RE A MALFOY?"

"Of course I know that I'm a-"

"THEN THINK, HERMIONE!" Draco yelled, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her. "You're a Malfoy! The Malfoy family is one of the purest families out there! If word gets out that we produced a squib, our family name will be ruined! We'll be the laughing stock of every party and household gathering!"

Hermione's tears had now stopped completely as she stared up at Draco, not believing what he was saying. "Are you telling me that you care more about the Malfoy family name then your own DAUGHTER!?!" It was Hermione's turn to scream. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH?!?"

Draco stared right back at Hermione. It was almost like he had just realized that what he said, and his reason behind wanting to wait, _was_ completely selfish of him. "I just don't want to be the reason that the Malfoy family is looked down upon." He said rather calmly, only making Hermione's anger and shock worsen. "I don't want to be the laughing stock of all the other pureblood families."

Hermione let out a small laugh and shook her head at Draco. She quickly pushed his hands off her shoulders and started backing up towards the door. "I don't know what to say." She licked her lips and looked around the room, obviously trying to hold back tears of sadness and anger. "I just can't believe that I married such a selfish bastard."

"Hermione-"

"I'm going home, and I'm taking the kids with me." She snapped, turning towards the door.

"Hermione, don't-"

"And just in case you forgot, which seems impossible considering your mother reminds you on a daily basis, you already are the laughing stock of the pureblood families _and_ the reason that the Malfoy family is looked down upon." As she spoke, she opened the door and turned one last time to look at Draco. "You married the mudblood, remember?" With her last words, Hermione slammed the door on Draco's face.

-----------------------------------

Hermione walked over towards the table where her children were sitting with Narcissa. She was walking rather quickly to try and get out of the house before Draco could come out and stop her. She reached the table quickly and walked over towards Narcissa, holding her hands out for her to hand over Charlotte who was currently sitting in her grandmother's lap. "Hand over my daughter Narcissa." Hermione said, trying her best to remain calm for her children.

"Mummy, what's the matter?" Rose asked.

Hermione turned to Rose quickly. "We're going home, Rose. Do you have everything?" Rose nodded slowly and Hermione turned back to Narcissa. "Come on Charlie." Hermione said, not looking at Narcissa.

Charlotte didn't move, she just stared up at Hermione. "I don't think she wants to go." Narcissa snapped.

"I don't care if she wants to go or stay, she's coming with me!"

"Now that's not very nice." Narcissa said with a small smile. Hermione glared at her. She knew what Narcissa was doing and it only made Hermione's anger grow even more.

"Don't try and make me look like the bad guy here, Narcissa! Give me my daughter!" Hermione snapped.

"I am perfectly capable of watching over them. I actually think that would be better considering the state of mind you're in right now."

"There is nothing wrong with my state of mind and if I had a choice, which I do, you would NEVER be perfectly capable of watching over my children EVER again."

"I am their grandmother!" Narcissa now yelled, not liking the fact that Hermione threatened her with not being allowed to see her grandchildren.

"And I am their mother! Give me Charlotte!"

"No." Narcissa said simply.

Hermione's nostrils flared and before she knew what she was doing or could calm herself down enough to control herself, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. She raised it and pointed it directly at Narcissa. "Give… me… Charlotte,… now." She said through her teeth. Narcissa studied her wand carefully and then studied Hermione, her gaze not moving from her eyes. "If you think I won't curse you to hell and back then you are wrong. Now give me my daughter."

Narcissa studied Hermione for a few more seconds before exhaling a deep breath. She quickly gave Charlotte a kiss on the top of her head and then put her down on the ground. "Go with Mummy, okay?" Charlotte nodded and then slowly walked over to Hermione. Hermione quickly put her wand away and picked up her daughter as she came to her, then turned on the spot and held her hand out for Rose to take, which she did. "You can't always run from your problems." Narcissa said.

Hermione turned to her and glared at her before answering. "Watch me." She snapped, then turned to Eltanin who was sitting in one of the wicker chairs watching everything with a smirk on his face. "Let's go Ellie." Hermione ordered, then started walking back towards the Manor where she would have to exit through the front yard. When she noticed that Ellie wasn't following her, she turned back to him. "Come on!" She yelled.

"I want to stay with Dad." Ellie said, not moving.

Hermione glared at her son before exhaling a deep breath. "Whatever, I don't have time to argue." She turned back and quickly started heading towards the door, practically dragging Rose at her side. She pushed open the door and walked into the room that her and Draco had occupied earlier. She didn't look around the room to see where Draco was, because she knew that he was standing in the same spot, just waiting for her to come walking back through with the kids. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to waste his energy and chase after Hermione as she stormed back to the garden when she would have to come trudging right past him anyway.

"Hermione-" Draco said quickly, approaching Hermione, but she interrupted him before he could get another word in.

"Don't talk to me Draco." Hermione snapped, still walking towards the front door. "Ellie is outside. He wanted to stay with his father."

Draco exhaled a deep breath and watched as Hermione left the room, out the front door, and to the apparation point, where she disappeared instantly.

Exhaling a deep breath and running a hand through his blonde hair, he walked back outside towards the garden. He reached the table were his mother and son sat and plopped down on the love seat. His mother and his son were both staring at him. He ignored his mom and just looked at Ellie. "Why didn't your mother take you home?" He asked curiously.

"I wanted to stay here. She said she had no time to argue and left." Ellie said simply, now studying his hands.

Draco nodded as a response and quickly picked his now cold tea up from the table, taking a sip. He could still feel his mothers eyes on him, but he continued to ignore her. She would talk soon anyway, to curious not to. So finally, after a few more seconds of silence, Narcissa leaned forward and quickly took a sip of her tea before speaking. "Aren't you going to chase after her Draco?" She asked.

"No." Draco said simply, still not looking at his mother. "Hermione is the kind of person who you just need to give some space when their angry. We'll go back home in a few hours and she'll probably be alright to talk to."

"But why would she be mad at you?" Narcissa asked, not seeing how the change of events had occurred.

"She called me a selfish bastard for caring more about my family name then the safety of my daughter." Draco took another sip after he spoke. He still wasn't looking at his mother and he could tell it was driving her crazy.

"Well, that's foolish of her." Narcissa snapped. "She couldn't be more wrong."

Draco finally looked up at his mother. "No, Mum, she's right." He snapped. "I was being a selfish bastard for caring more about a name then my own daughter. I was to foolish to think a name could ever be ruined by somebody losing their magic."

"Draco, think clearly please." Narcissa snapped. "You're ruining our name more and more everyday."

"No, mother!" Draco yelled, now standing up. "If I'm doing anything to my family name, I'm fixing it! Dad was the one who ruined it by joining Voldemorts side."

"Now, listen here-"

"No, you listen!"

"No! I am your mother and you will listen to me!" Narcissa's nostrils flared and Draco watched her for a few seconds before sitting down. "Your father was a good man who just got caught up in the wrong places and bad situations." Narcissa was now calm. "But still, he has nothing to do with this. This is about Rose."

"I know perfectly well who this is about."

"Listen to me Draco, and listen carefully. I have heard stories. Stories about what happens to people, witches and wizards, who become squibs. It's an awful journey for the child and their family."

"What do you mean?"

"Quite simply, the families fall apart. The Healers like to give advice, some that isn't all that great. One of the things they say you should do is send your child off to a muggle school."

"That would be a wise thing to do, Mother." Draco said, agreeing with the Healers.

"No, it's not." She snapped. "Children of wizarding descent don't belong with muggles. They just don't fit in because they are too different. Most of the time they don't make friends in the school and in short, they become miserable. Their grades start to slip and before you know it, they're flunking out of school and it's only going downhill from there. It becomes a disaster, something that you will want to avoid." Narcissa nodded her head and took a sip of her tea.

"You said it was an awful journey for the family, yet you only the mentioned the child." Draco pointed out.

"Well, think son. It doesn't take long for a family to realize that they made a mistake with their child somewhere down the line. They start to blame themselves and even each other for everything they're going through. They argue all the time and before you know it, they can't stand each other and divorce papers are sent into the ministry. Families fall apart because of squibs."

"That won't happen to me and Hermione." Draco said confidently. "I know it won't."

Narcissa took another sip of her tea before answering. "I guess we'll see."

There was a sudden POP and before them stood the same house elf who ushered them into the house. "Dinner if ready Mistress."

------------------------------------------

Hermione put her children to bed at around nine that night, then retreated straight to her room. She was worn out from all of the running around that day and her head was pounding from the stress of her and Draco's argument, an argument she knew wasn't yet finished. She exhaled a deep breath and quickly decided that she needed to take a bath. It would give her time to relax and would hopefully help cure her headache so she wouldn't have to take a potion for it.

She grabbed her night gown and headed for the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She used her wand to fill up the tub with warm water and quickly stripped. She jumped into the tub, pouring vanilla scented bubbles in a well. She closed her eyes and inhaled the warm vanilla as she let the warm water from the tub soak into her pores.

Just as she was starting to drift off into a nice nap, she heard the front door open. She listened carefully as two sets of feet walked up the stairs. She heard one go into Ellie's room and the door shut right after it opened. She listened more closely and heard the last person walk into her room. She stayed completely still, barely even breathing. She heard the feet come closer to the bathroom door and she could even see the shadow under the door, when it suddenly stopped.

She heard the person tap lightly on the door, but she didn't answer. "Hermione?" Draco called through the door. Hermione continued to ignore him. She just stared the door, not moving and not answering. "Hermione, please, we have to talk about this."

Hermione didn't answer again. She just listened as she heard a small thud on the door. She thought for a split second that maybe Draco was going to use his magic to get into the door, realizing right then that there really wasn't any point to locking the door. She held her breath and heard one more thud. Wanting to stay hidden from Draco for as long as possible, she quickly ducked her head under the water, completely hidden under the soap and bubbles. She held her breath for as long as she could, then finally emerged. She looked over at the door to see that it was still closed, still locked, only there wasn't a shadow at the bottom of the door anymore. Jus the faint light from their bedroom shone in.

She stayed in the tub for as long as possible, but the water eventually turned to ice and she was forced to retreat from the tub. She changed quickly and unlocked the door quietly. She opened it slowly and peeked her head out the door, looking around the room. Draco wasn't anywhere in sight, and Hermione sighed with relief. She opened the door all the way and approached the bed, freezing when she saw a not sitting on top of her pillow.

She approached it cautiously and picked it up. It was written in black ink and the handwriting was long and curvy. It was Draco's handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_I am giving you your space for tonight since you aren't ready to talk about this. I'm spending the night at Blaise's if you need me for anything. I already checked the kids and they're fine. _

_I will see you tomorrow when I get home from work._

_We really do need to talk about this. And I mean talk, not argue._

_Sweet dreams and I love you,_

_Draco_

Hermione exhaled a deep breath and placed the note on the bedside table before climbing into her bed and throwing the covers over her head. She quickly turned out the lights and curled up in a ball. She closed her eyes, waiting patiently for the arms to wrap around her waist and pull her into a warm body, but they never came. She opened her eyes and glanced at the note. He was giving her her space. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? Space and time to think? So why was she so eager to feel his touch against her skin as they fell asleep in each other's arms?

* * *

_sooooooooooo happy it finally let me put this chapter up._

_thanks to_ dracomalfoyswifey, FairyPrincessWithATwist, pink-strawberries, Team Dramione, mjmusiclover, jessirose85, and Akemi Takami _for your reviews! they were great and i love reading them!_

_please review again this chapter. i am planning on having the next one uploaded within a couple days and with it.... rosie's fate!_


	7. Stop Standing Up for Me

_Last Chapter: Hermione exhaled a deep breath and placed the note on the bedside table before climbing into her bed and throwing the covers over her head. She quickly turned out the lights and curled up in a ball. She closed her eyes, waiting patiently for the arms to wrap around her waist and pull her into a warm body, but they never came. She opened her eyes and glanced at the note. He was giving her her space. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? Space and time to think? So why was she so eager to feel his touch against her skin as they fell asleep in each other's arms?_

* * *

The sun shone brightly through her eyelids as she woke up that morning. She had no idea what time it was and had no intention of finding out. She kept her eyes closed and pulled the covers closer to her body, inhaling a deep breath. As she inhaled, the smell of bacon, eggs, and tea ran through her nostrils. She smiled at the thought of a good breakfast, when the thought suddenly occurred to her that nobody in the house at the current time could cook breakfast besides her, so she must have imagined it. She groaned at the thought of losing a good breakfast and decided that it was probably time for her to get up and face reality.

She opened her eyes slowly and sat up, stretching her arms out to the side and letting a yawn escape her lips. She looked over towards where her clock sat on her nightstand, and stopped in mid stretch. Sitting on the table was a small tray, layered with thick strips of bacon, scrambled eggs with melted cheese on the top, two slices of toast covered in strawberry jam, a cup of tea, a glass of orange juice, and all the way in the top corner of the tray sat one red rose perched in a tiny glass vase.

Hermione smiled at the tray, wanting nothing more then to dig in, until the same thought hit her that had hit her only moments ago. Nobody was in the house besides her to cook. Slowly, she turned her body over to Draco's side of the bed and almost jumped out of her skin with surprise. Sitting on the bed facing her, sat Draco, smiling up at her. Hermione put her hand over her heart and looked at Draco with surprise. "What are you doing home?"

"I owled them and let them know I wouldn't be in today." Draco said not taking his eyes off Hermione. He smiled at her and she licked her lips nervously, lowering her head and looking at the sheets that still covered her legs. "Hermione I-"

"You should have gone to work." Hermione said quickly, purposely interrupting him. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear his apology yet because she wasn't sure if she was ready to give one herself. She wasn't even sure if she really was sorry for what she did in the first place. "They'll probably need you." She looked up at him to see him smiling at her and lightly shaking his head.

"They can survive without me for today. If they really need me they can owl me." Draco paused, looking deeply into Hermione's eyes. "My family is more important." He said, suddenly very serious.

"Draco-"

"No, Hermione listen to me." Draco sat up more in the bed and scooted closer towards Hermione. "You were right. I am a selfish bastard."

"Draco, I didn't mean to-"

"Yes you did, and I'm happy you did it. I've been a selfish bastard my entire life and I thought I changed after I fell in love with you, but I guess I didn't."

"You changed for the most part." Hermione said quietly, before Draco could interrupt her.

"No… I haven't." Draco said, looking Hermione square in the eye. "Stop standing up for me." He said exhaling a deep breath, looking towards the window, and running a hand through his hair. "I haven't done one thing right when it comes to dealing with whatever is going on with Rose. And I haven't been doing anything right because I've been selfish. I wanted everything to be okay with the way people would see me that I completely forgot to look at what was going on with my own daughter. I forgot to look to see how my selfishness has been effecting her and… you."

Hermione lowered her head again, but Draco quickly put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up again so she was looking straight at him. "I'm done being that same little selfish boy I was in Hogwarts. It's time for me to change."

"Draco, I'm so-" Hermione stopped mid-sentence as Draco crashed his lips onto hers and rested his hands on the side of her cheeks.

When he pulled apart, he looked at her and smiled. "Don't apologize. I'm the one who should apologize. You did nothing wrong and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being there for you at the hospital, I'm sorry for not listening to you when you were clearly right, I'm sorry for being as selfish as I was, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'm sorry for not being the best husband I could be."

"You are the _best_ husband anybody could ask for, and… you're also the best father any child could want." Hermione smiled as Draco crashed his lips onto hers again yet again. When they pulled apart, Draco moved in closer and wrapped Hermione in his arms. Hermione leaned back against his chest and rested her head on it as well. She smiled, completely content with the fact that she was now in the arms of the person she loved. She exhaled a deep breath and ran her hand over Draco's that sat on her stomach. "You made me breakfast in bed." Hermione pointed out like it was the first time she had seen it.

Draco laughed slightly and kissed Hermione on the top of her head. "Are you not hungry?"

"Actually I am." Hermione said not taking her eyes off the toast.

"Then why don't you eat?" Draco asked.

"Because I'm too comfortable and happy being back in your arms. It was weird not having you laying next to me last night." Hermione looked up and smiled at Draco. He smiled back at her before giving her a quick kiss on the lips, then reaching over and just being able to grab the piece of toast that Hermione was eyeing, all still keeping her wrapped tightly against him.

"Here." Draco said with a smile, handing Hermione the piece of toast.

She took it with a smile and took a bite out of one of the corners, then turned and smiled up at Draco. "You make great toast."

"It's not hard to mess up toast." Draco said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed and took another bite of her toast, then lifted it up for Draco to take a bite. He obliged and smiled at Hermione as he chewed, completely oblivious to the fact that he had strawberry jelly all over his upper lip. Hermione laughed again and quickly put the piece of toast down on the plate and turned to Draco, kissing his upper lip and getting all the jelly off of it as well. They smiled at each other and Hermione nuzzled herself in-between Draco's body and arm, resting her head on his shoulder as she took another bite of her toast. "I love the rose as well."

"Do you recognize it?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

Hermione looked at it closely, trying to figure out when she had ever been given a rose before. As she studied it, her mind wandered back to her Hogwarts years, the same year that she was pregnant with Rosie. Her mind took her to a warm spring day where she sat below a tree overlooking the Black Lake, Draco at her side with a picnic basket before him. And the one thing he had given her was a rose. It was a rose that stood for how much he loved her. He had told her himself that as long as that rose was alive, he would always love her.

Hermione turned to Draco quickly, shock and happiness painted all over her face. Before Draco could even say anything, Hermione planted her lips on his and before long Draco was laying down on the bed, and Hermione straddling him, her hair like a curtain that blocked all the rest of the world out from seeing their kisses.

And just when they thought that nothing could ruin this perfect moment, there was a sudden tapping at the window, and both Draco and Hermione looked over to see a snowy owl perched on their window sill, a letter wrapped around his leg.

Hermione licked her lips nervously and then un-straddled Draco, walking over towards the window to open it. "It's probably from work." Draco said, sitting up and watching as Hermione opened up the window and took the note from the owl, who flew away instantly. She turned it over in her hands and read her name printed clearly on the front with black ink, then flipped it over. The letter was sealed shut with the St. Mungo's seal, and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat at the thought of what was inside. "Is it from The Ministry?" Draco asked, standing up from the bed but not yet approaching Hermione. She had her back to him and didn't answer as she slowly opened the letter with shaky hands.

She slowly pulled the letter out from the envelope and unfolded it, reading it over slowly and taking in all the words so she would only have to read it once.

_Dear Mrs. Hermione Malfoy,_

_I have received the results from Rose's blood test earlier than I anticipated. I have scheduled a meeting with you at 11 a.m. tomorrow morning. We have quite a lot to go over because of the results the test gave us, so it would be wise to arrive about 10 minutes prior to your scheduled time. _

_Also please remember what I mentioned to you before you left my office yesterday morning about not bringing your children. Sometimes what we Healers say can scare the children, so we ask for them not to be present during the result readings. We also ask that you don't come alone. You'll want to bring somebody with you who can support you should you need that kind of support._

_I look forward to our meeting tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Healer Mike Carter _

Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek as she re-read over the letter. Certain words popped out at her, scaring her more and more every time she read over them. '_We have quite a lot to go over because of the results.'_ The only reason they would have a lot to go over is if Rose was a squib. '_Sometimes what we say can scare the children.'_ What else would scare them except bad news? News like the fact that Rose was a squib. '_You'll want to bring somebody who can support you should you need that kind of support.'_ Why would she need anybody to support her unless she would have to deal with the fact that Rose is a squib all by herself?

She could hear her heart beating in her ears and she could hear Draco calling her name, but it was faint. She felt like she was a hundred miles away from everybody and everything and it was just her and the bloody note. The bloody note that told her in short that Rose was a squib.

Hermione glanced up from the note to look out the window. She breathed lightly before her breath got caught in the back of her throat and she lost all the strength in her body, falling to the ground. She landed in Draco's arms, who was ready for the worst and just happened to be standing directly behind her.

-------------------------------------

She opened her eyes slowly, noticing straight away that she was laying on her bed, and placed her hand on her forehead. She winced at the pain of the headache she had and heard somebody shush her kindly. She turned her eyes slowly and saw Draco sitting on the edge of the bed right by her side, looking down at her with concerned eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked, gripping her free hand tightly.

"My-my head is pounding." Hermione said quietly. "What happened?"

Draco studied Hermione carefully before answering. "You read the letter from Healer Carter." Hermione closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath as the memory of what she had read about Rose's results came back to her. She felt Draco's hand disappear from hers and opened her eyes, watching as he reached over to the bed side table and grabbed a tea cup. He turned back to Hermione and helped her sit up so her back was laying against the head board, then handed her the tea. "Drink this. It'll make you feel better."

Hermione took it gingerly and took a small sip, then placed it in her lap, holding both sides of the tea cup. "Did you owl Healer Carter back?"

Draco nodded and sat back down on the bed next to Hermione. "I let him know we would both be coming."

"You can't miss work again Draco." Hermione said quietly, her headache still throbbing.

"It's okay Hermione I already explained to Blaise that I wouldn't be coming in tomorrow and maybe the next day if I have to. He can cover for me. He's know the ropes just as well as I do."

"But-"

Draco put his hand over Hermione's lips to make her stop talking. "Don't argue with me. You need me to be there tomorrow. It said in the note that you should bring somebody to support you. Who better than your husband?" Hermione couldn't argue. Not only was he right, but she also knew that he was trying to be less selfish by taking off work just to be there for her and ultimately Rose. She nodded and Draco looked satisfied, suddenly standing up. "I'm going to go find you a potion for that headache you have. I'll be back in a second." He gently kissed Hermione on the top of her head and then left the room.

He returned a couple minutes later with a purple potion bottle in his hands and handed it to Hermione. She thanked him and took it, taking a sip and felt her headache instantly disappear. She sighed and smiled at Draco. "We'll have to find somebody to watch the kids."

"We could ask my Moth-"

"We're not asking your mother." Hermione snapped.

"Well I can see somebody's feeling like their normal self again." Draco said with a smirk, getting a light smack from Hermione. "Then who?"

"How about Harry and Ginny?" Hermione asked with a smile. "We can tell the kids it's a play date. Rose is always talking about how much she misses James, and Ellie doesn't play with the children around here. He could use a play date with Albus. And Charlie loves playing with little Lilly. I'm sure Harry and Ginny would be delighted to watch them."

"Alright." Draco said, reaching into his bedside table and pulling out a small piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. He quickly wrote a letter to Harry and then stood up from the bed. "I'm going to go owl this to Harry and then I'm going to make the kids some lunch. Just stay up here and rest." He said kissing Hermione on the forehead.

"But-"

"Hermione, for once don't argue. Enjoy the day off if anything, alright?"

Hermione smiled with a nod and Draco turned to go from the room. Just as he was about to shut the door, Hermione called him. He stuck his head back in and Hermione smiled at him more deeply. "Thank you… for everything."

* * *

_i realize that this is shorter than usual, but it was the right place to stop at and i just wanted to get a chapter out since i made you guys wait longer than usual._

_i also realize that i said that the fate of rose would be revealed in this chapter. sorry that it wasn't fully revealed. next chapter i PROMISE it'll be there. _

_thanks to xheex, Team Dramione, dracomalfoyswifey, mjmusiclover, pink-strawberries, jessirose85, and LornaxDanielle for your lovely reviews!_

_remember to review this chapter! let me know what you thought of draco's apology. was hermione to forgiving to fast? _

_thanks again!_


	8. Never the Same Again

_Last Chapter: "Alright." Draco said, reaching into his bedside table and pulling out a small piece of parchment, a quill, and some ink. He quickly wrote a letter to Harry and then stood up from the bed. "I'm going to go owl this to Harry and then I'm going to make the kids some lunch. Just stay up here and rest." He said kissing Hermione on the forehead._

_"But-"_

_"Hermione, for once don't argue. Enjoy the day off if anything, alright?"_

_Hermione smiled with a nod and Draco turned to go from the room. Just as he was about to shut the door, Hermione called him. He stuck his head back in and Hermione smiled at him more deeply. "Thank you… for everything."_

_

* * *

_"James! Don't you _dare_ answer that door!"The front door of the Potter home opened quickly and before them stood James, his jet black hair shinning in the sunlight and his smile spreading to his ears. "Hello Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco!" He shouted excitedly, running and giving Hermione a hug by wrapping his arms around her legs. Hermione hugged him back, rubbing his back with her arm that wasn't holding Charlotte, and watched as an angry Ginny approached the front door.

"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny yelled sternly when she was a few feet from her son. Hermione couldn't help but notice that she looked just like Mrs. Weasley. "What have I told you about answering the door?"

"But it was only Aunt Hermione and Uncle Draco." James said innocently, turning to face his mother.

"And what if it was somebody else? What is it was somebody who wanted to hurt you?"

"Nobody would hurt me Mummy." James said confidently with a smile.

"There are people who would James." Ginny stated, putting her hands on her hips. "Now… go inside and get your sister out of her high chair."

"But mum, Rose and Ellie are here to play." James whined.

"I'll come with you." Rose offered with a smile, following James inside.

"James…." Ginny called back to him sternly, causing him to stop and turn around. "Don't think you're getting off easy. Your father will hear about this." Ginny watched as her son nodded and then chased after Rose who kept on walking into the kitchen, then turned and faced Hermione and Draco. "I'm sorry." She said, running a hand through her hair.

"Rough day?" Draco asked.

"Rough month is more like it."

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Mummy!" Charlie suddenly yelled form Hermione's arms. "I wanna go play."

"Oh, very well." Hermione put Charlie down then turned to Ellie. "Watch her." Hermione ordered her son. Ellie groaned and rolled his eyes, but followed his sister into the house anyway. "So, what's wrong?" Hermione repeated.

"The head of the Auror department is retiring very soon."

"Oh, yeah. I heard about that." Draco said with a smile.

Ginny nodded. "Well, they asked Harry to take his place."

"Ginny, that's great!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah…." Ginny had a small smile plastered on her face, but Hermione and Draco could tell that she really wasn't all too excited about it.

"Is that not great?" Draco asked.

"Oh, no, it is." Ginny said quickly. "It's just taking a lot from me and the children. You see, Harry works a lot more now. He's rarely ever home and when he is, he's always locked up in his office, doing research or studying for his test he'll have to take in order to become the Head Auror."

"He has to take a test?" Hermione asked, getting a tiny nod from Ginny. "Well that's complete rubbish. He's Harry Potter for crying out loud! He killed Voldemort." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"That's what I said, but Harry doesn't want to hear any of it. He likes to think of himself as everybody else, as a normal wizard, not the person who defeated Voldemort. Sure, he thinks it's great and he's proud that he did it, but you know Harry." Ginny said smiling at Hermione. "Remember him before we set up the D.A.?"

Hermione nodded. "He's always downplaying his achievements. He didn't want to even hear us talk about how he was a great wizard and what he did in the past to defeat all sorts of dark magic. I guess that's one of Harry's good qualities." Hermione finished with a smile.

"One of the many." Ginny said smiling back.

"Are you sure you'll be okay watching the children?" Draco asked suddenly. "We certainly wouldn't want to put this on your shoulder if you're already stressed enough."

"It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. The kids haven't seen each other in a while and I'm sure they miss each other. You guys just go ahead and take care of everything with Rose."

Hermione smiled her thank you as Draco spoke his. "We really must be going Hermione." Draco said, grabbing Hermione's hand in his. "Thanks again, Ginny." Draco said, letting Hermione say her goodbye to Ginny before they walked down the path leading to the front door of the Potter home, and then apparated on the spot.

--------------------------------

They apparated to muggle London, where they quickly made their way towards St. Mungo's and climbed through the window once they reached the building. Hermione and Draco approached the receptionist desk, their hands to locked together, and to Hermione's horror, the same woman from the other day was sitting behind it. "H-Hello." Hermione said nervously once they reached the desk.

The lady looked up and once she spotted Hermione, she put on the fakest smile possible. "Do you actually have an appointment today or would you rather me make special arrangement for you like last time?"

Hermione, now finding the conversation, completely awkward, talked in a quiet voice. "We have an appointment with Healer Carter at 11."

The lady looked at Hermione with a sudden hatred and then quickly turned to the schedule laying out in front of her and flipped a couple of pages. "I'm happy you learned to schedule your appointments." She snapped, quickly grabbing a clip board and a quill and putting them up on the desk. Hermione opened her mouth to say something back to the lady, but was interrupted before she could get a word in. "Just print your name and the time of your arrival and then take a seat. We'll let you know when the healer is ready to see you."

Hermione quickly signed her name like she was told and then left the clip board on the desk, glaring at the receptionist one more time before turning her back on her and approaching one of the seats in the room, towing Draco behind her.

She took a seat and Draco sat down next to her. He glanced over at Hermione and looked at her with confusion. "What was that about?"

"What?" Hermione asked, eyeing one of Daily Prophets that was sitting on a table in the middle of the floor.

"What was that about?" Draco repeated, now looking at the receptionist.

Hermione turned and saw what Draco was looking at. She rolled her eyes and then quickly picked up the paper. "We had a bit of a run in last time I was here." Draco laughed slightly then pressed her to go on. Hermione continued as she flipped through the pages of the newspaper. "She wasn't going to let me in to see a Healer because she said I didn't have an appointment. Lucky for me I ran into Dean." Hermione flipped a page. "I guess you could say he insulted her intelligence by saying that she was mad if she didn't know who I was or who I was married to."

Draco laughed again. "Wicked." He said, now reading over Hermione's shoulder. "You obviously got to see a Healer."

Hermione nodded. "I guess she hasn't gotten over the fact that I got what I wanted regardless of her rules."

Draco looked up at the receptionist again quickly, then turned back to the paper. "Yeah, she does look like a bitch."

"Malfoy!? Hermione Malfoy?!" Hermione and Draco shot their heads up to see a young woman standing in the doorway, looking up and smiling at them. Hermione and Draco stood up and quickly approached the woman, where she then led them into a room that they both guessed with Healer Carter's office. A big desk sat a few feet from one of the windows and in front of the desk sat two chairs. "Healer Carter will be right with you. You can take a seat if you wish." The nurse said with a smile before closing the door.

Hermione and Draco approached the chairs and took a seat in them. They sat in silence for a couple seconds. The tension was starting to build and they could both feel their nerves picking up as the ticking of a nearby clock seemed to count every second that passed by, only leaving them with hope that what they feared wasn't actually the truth.

Draco looked over at Hermione and could see that she was biting her lip nervously and she was bouncing her legs up and down, becoming more and more anxious. He scooted to the edge of his chair and put a comforting hand on Hermione's leg, immediately stopping it from bouncing. Hermione looked up at Draco and he smiled back at her. "Don't worry." He said with a smile. "Everything is going to be okay."

Hermione put her hands on top of his and forced a smile back at him. "I hope you're right."

There was a sudden knock on the door and Hermione and Draco spun around in their chairs to see it open and watched as Healer Carter walked into the room and quickly closed the door behind him. He smiled at Hermione and Draco. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. I'm so happy you could make it." Healer Carter took a seat at his desk and then situated his papers that he was carrying when he came in across his desk as he spoke. "How has out Rosie been holding up?"

"She's been fine." Hermione said, trying to hide her nerves. "Everything's been normal."

"I'm happy to hear that. And your other children?"

"Their fine as well." Hermione said all this quickly. She wished the he would stop beating around the bush and just get to giving them the news because it was killing her not to know on the inside. "You- You said in your owl that you had the results of Rose's test?"

Healer Carter looked at Hermione for a few seconds before answering. "I do." He said simply.

"And…?" Draco asked. Hermione couldn't help but notice that Draco had as much patience left as she had.

Healer Carter sighed and lowered his head, causing Hermione to inwardly squeal and grip Draco's hand tighter. "I have been thinking about the way to tell you this in the easiest way possible for the past couple of days, but there is no easy way." Healer Carter looked up. "Rose… doesn't have any magic in her anymore."

It felt like a slap to the face for Draco while Hermione's heart shattered into a million pieces.

They could both sense that something was wrong with their daughter. They knew that something was wrong with her magic, but for it to be completely gone? It seemed almost impossible. How could the daughter of Draco Malfoy, one of the most purest wizards in the wizarding world, and Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, not have any magic.

Draco instantly told himself that this was what he deserved for everything he did to muggle and muggleborns in the past. Because of everything he did, his daughter now had to suffer, and in the long run, he had to as well. But this didn't make much sense to him because he had learned to push past this. If this really was his payback for what he did, surely the people responsible would be able to see that he wasn't the same prejudice person he used to be. He had fallen in love with a muggleborn, even risking his own life to save hers and killing his aunt, and having three beautiful children with her. Surely this couldn't be his payback, could it?

Hermione, on the other hand, didn't know what to think. She didn't think of herself, but she instantly thought of her daughter. Her and Draco had always told her stories about Hogwarts and how great it was growing up in the wizarding world. But now, Rose was a squib. She would never be able to go to Hogwarts like she had dreamed. Instead, she would have to attend a muggle school. It broke Hermione's heart, not because she didn't like the fact that Rose wouldn't grow up around witches and wizards her age, but the fact that she would have to sit and watch as Ellie and Charlie grew up in the world she already loved. She would have to live the life of a muggle as her family continued on living the life she wanted so badly.

Hermione was an emotional wreck with the thought of breaking her daughter's heart, although she didn't show it on the outside. She was strong and brave,… she was a Gryffindor, and she wouldn't let anybody see her fall.

Draco, however, knew Hermione to well, and one quick look at her, he knew that she was falling apart on the inside. Just the fact that she was completely silent gave that away. Hermione never stayed quiet.

Draco started to repeat what Healer Carter had said over and over again in his head. 'Rose doesn't have magic in her anymore.' As Draco thought it, he seemed to understand the hidden explanation inside of Healer Carter's news. "_Anymore_?" He asked. "You said she doesn't have magic in her _anymore_?"

Healer Carter nodded. "Rose's case was a strange one. When we take a look at the blood test, we can usually tell straight away whether or not the child in question had magic or doesn't. With Rose, it was different."

"Different? What do you mean different?" Hermione asked, finally finding her voice.

"Think about it this way." Healer Carter moved closer to the edge of his seat as he spoke. "Think of it like a fire. When a fire burns, you can see it easily, and when it doesn't exist, you cannot see it at all. Our charts work just like that. If there is magic present, we can usually spot it straight away, and if there isn't magic present, then obviously we don't see anything. But Rose's fire is different. When a fire burns, it leaves behind the ashes and the burn marks of what it traced over earlier, but most of the time you can only see them once the fire is out. On Rose's chart… she had those burn marks." Healer Carter paused, giving Hermione and Draco a moment to take in what he said before continuing. "I believe that, unlike other squibs, Rose was born with her magic, and over time, she lost it."

"Lost it?" Draco asked. "How does somebody lose their magic?"

"In recorded history, there has been one other case like yours. The young boy was about the same age as your daughter when he was brought to the healers and after they checked him up, they came up the same thing that I am coming up with. They, however, figured out the problem."

"What was it?"

Healer Carter sighed. "The parent's were sent to Azkaban. They were charged with child abuse." Hermione covered her mouth in shock as Healer Carter continued. "They abused their child with magic at a young age, an age where he wasn't strong enough to have bonded with his magic yet, and he lost it."

Draco stood up suddenly. "You can't be saying that you think me and Hermione would do such a thing to Rose!"

Even though Draco looked furious, Healer Carter remained calm. "Please have a seat Mr. Malfoy. I am not saying that you abuse your daughter." Draco gave Healer Carter a quick look before deciding that he was telling the truth and took a seat.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with Rose?" Hermione asked.

Healer Carter waited a few seconds before nodding. "It's no secret what you two went through with your daughter when you were helping Harry Potter defeat You-Know-Who. Everybody knows your story and everybody knows what happened. You and your daughter were tortured, where you not?" Hermione and Draco both nodded. "Starved to death for months while you were pregnant with her and then not given enough nourishment after she was born. You were on the run, spending most of your time outdoors, not a great place for a baby to be. Rose was tortured and even kidnapped from the two of you. Who knows what happened to her then, and that's not including being away from you, Mrs. Malfoy. And… not to mention that Rose was turned into a horcrux."

"Are you saying that because of what happened with Voldemort and our daughter, Rose no longer has magic?" Draco asked.

Healer Carter nodded. "If I had to guess, I would say that when the horcrux was removed from your daughter,… the magic was as well." Draco shook his head in disbelief as Hermione's body shook with sadness, trying desperately to hide the tears that were un-inevitable.

"Wh-What would you suggest we do?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Don't keep it from her." Healer Carter said seriously. "The longer you wait, the harder it will be on her."

"And what about school?" Hermione asked.

"Find a good muggle school." Draco shot his head up at this and stared at Healer Carter with disbelief. He could hear the words of his mother coming back to him and it shocked him immensely. This, however, went unnoticed by both Hermione and Healer Carter. "There are plenty out there and Rose could have a very successful life in the muggle world. Squibs do it every day."

Healer Carter paused one more time before gathering up the papers on his desk and slowly handing them to Draco. "I am truly sorry for having to bring this onto your family. I wish I had better news, but alas, I don't. It's unfair that this would happen to you two, especially after everything you have done for our world." He then stood up slowly. "If there is anything I can help you with, anything at all,… please let me know. I would be more then welcome to answer any questions you have or give you help if needed." Hermione and Draco both nodded. "I'll- I'll leave you two alone, give you the privacy you'll probably want."

Hermione faked a smile up at Healer Carter before he left the room, then her eyes turned to Draco to see that he was staring right back at her.

Hermione promised herself she wouldn't cry in the Hospital, but looking back into Draco's eyes she saw the same emotion reflected in his eyes, and as she felt the first tear run down her cheek, she felt Draco embrace her in a tight hug, and she completely lost it.

She cried silently into Draco's chest as he rubbed her back gently and soothingly.

Nothing would ever be the same.

* * *

_:(_

_Not a very happy chapter, but i hope you guys still liked it anyway and that i explained why Rose doesn't have magic well enough for you to understand. _

_Thanks for all those who reviewed: Team Dramione, jessirose85, dracomalfoyswifey, pink-strawberries, Akemi Takami, and mjmusiclover!_

_please remember to review! long chapter for you= lots of reviews for me : )_

_p.s. i started a new story the other day called: What a Vacation Can Do. It's gonna be a good one i promise ; ). go check it out in your spare time!_

_and... everybody see they released that they're going to be opening The World of Harry Potter theme park in Universal, Orlando Florida in spring 2010! If you haven't seen it yet, go check it out online! It's gonna be awesome. Guarantee that even if you don't live in the states you'll still go._


	9. Still Ruining our Lives

_Last Chapter: Hermione promised herself she wouldn't cry in the Hospital, but looking back into Draco's eyes she saw the same emotion reflected in his eyes, and as she felt the first tear run down her cheek, she felt Draco embrace her in a tight hug, and she completely lost it._

_She cried silently into Draco's chest as he rubbed her back gently and soothingly._

_Nothing would ever be the same._

* * *

Draco continued to run his hand up and down Hermione's back as she dug her head in-between his shoulder and his chest. Her hands rested against his chest and she continued to cry silently into it. Draco could feel her hands gripping his shirt as she clenched her hands into fist. He stopped rubbing her back and squeezed her against him even tighter, kissing the top of her head. "Hermione…." Draco called quietly, placing a hand on the back of her head. "Are you okay?"

He heard her sniffle as she pushed herself away from his chest slightly. She didn't look up at him, but seemed to be studying the wet spot on Draco's shirt from where her tears had landed. "I… I need to get out of here." She said quietly, whipping the tears from her cheeks and eyes as Draco released his grip on her completely.

"Alright, well-." Draco started to speak, but stopped instantly. Before he could even act, Hermione was already heading for the door with her head hanging low. "Hermione." Draco called, walking quickly after her. He walked out through the door and quickly turned to his left, going to follow Hermione. He spotted her already by the door that led to the waiting room, and he quickly ran after her, afraid of losing her. He pushed he way through those doors and just as he looked around the room, he saw Hermione quickly exiting through the window that led out into the London streets.

He ran as fast as he could through the room, almost knocking over an elder witch as he pushed his way past her. He apologized over his shoulder as the wizard who was with the old woman yelled some very vulgar words, but Draco didn't care.

He only cared about Hermione.

As he got out of the window, he looked around the streets. He couldn't find her at first. She had gotten mixed up with all the other people walking on the streets, but he finally spotted her diving quickly down an alley. He sprinted as fast as he could and as he turned the corner, he saw her starting to apparate away. He sprinted towards her and just before she could disappear completely, he grabbed onto her hand.

Draco could feel the air and light change around him, but he couldn't see it. He was bent over with his eyes closed, breathing in the damp air quickly to try and catch his breath.

After a few seconds, he finally looked up. He instantly went to find Hermione, but stopped and looked around, completely awestruck by where they were. He turned around in circles, looking up and down, trying to figure out why this looked so familiar to him.

They were surrounded by trees, grass, and dirt. Sunlight shone through the tree tops and beat on them at certain spots. The trees were tall, but they weren't necessarily thick, letting Draco know instantly that they weren't in the forbidden forest. Not that that mattered. Hermione wouldn't be able to apparate into the grounds of Hogwarts anyway. He thought hard, racking his brain for where they could be, when he suddenly saw Hermione and completely forgot about the surrounding forest.

She was standing with her back to Draco, her arms crossed over her chest and her head up, looking at the trees above them. Draco approached her slowly. "Hermione…." He called quietly. He couldn't see her face and he had no idea what she feeling at the moment. He needed to be cautious with her right now; especially after the news they had just received about Rose.

"Hermione…." Draco called again, this time putting his hand on her shoulder.

He was surprised when he heard her speak. "He's dead." She said in a quiet voice. It was barely audible, but Draco still heard it.

"What?" He asked, confused on who she was talking about. Hermione turned suddenly and faced Draco, causing his hand to come flying off of her shoulder. She looked up at Draco, who inwardly cringed at how awful she looked at that very moment. She had fresh tears running down her cheeks and her eyes were outlined in red from her crying. And as she looked up at Draco, he couldn't help but notice that her eyes were filled with not only sadness… but hatred. "Hermione, who are you-"

"He's dead!" Hermione suddenly yelled. She was shaking with anger and Draco went to go grab her and comfort her, but she pushed him away quickly. "He's dead! I watched him die! I watched Harry kill him!" It was all too clear to Draco who she was talking about now, and he finally understood.

"Hermione-" Draco was trying to comfort her, but he had no idea what to say.

"He's DEAD! Voldemort is dead! Yet, he's still ruining out lives! He's…he's…" The anger that Hermione was feeling was starting to take over on her emotionally weak body and she started to lose her strength as she slowly fell to the ground. Draco quickly ran at her and caught her before she fell down completely. He held her, supporting her, as she cried even harder into his chest. "He's… he's…-"

"I know Hermione." Draco said soothingly. "It's going to be okay."

"How?" Hermione asked, still crying. "Our daughter, our beloved daughter, who has already been through so much, is a squib. How will everything be okay?" Draco couldn't answer. He didn't know what to say. He had told her it would be okay out of instinct.

"It'll take time, but everything will be okay."

"You're wrong." Hermione said, suddenly pushing Draco away. She turned her back on him and crossed her arms over her chest. Draco sighed and watched Hermione. "How are we going to tell Rose?"

"What do you mean?" He asked seriously.

Hermione waited a couple seconds before answering. "We never told her the full story, Draco." Draco noted the sadness in her voice. "We kept putting it off, telling ourselves that she was too young to know the truth."

"She knows enough."

"Not enough to understand why this has happened to her." Hermione said, turning around and facing Draco, her arms still crossed over her chest. "We only told her that she was part of Voldemorts plans when she was a baby, only we stopped them from happening." Hermione sighed and shook her head hopelessly. "She knows nothing."

"She won't understand, though. If we try to explain to her that she was a horcrux, we'll just confuse her more. And if we confuse her more, then she won't take the information about being a squib any easier."

"The information is already going to hit her as hard as possible, Draco. And besides, you heard what Healer Carter said. We shouldn't keep this from her. She deserves to know the truth."

Draco sighed heavily. "She's so young." He said in a whisper.

"She's not that young, Draco. She's only three years younger than we were when we first met each other in our first year at Hogwarts." Hermione sighed and ran a head through her hair. "We already kept it from her long enough." Hermione looked up at Draco hopefully as he looked back at her with uncertainty.

Hermione smiled slightly at Draco and approached him slowly, her arms still crossed against her chest. When she reached Draco, she leaned into him, and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her as Hermione rested her head on his chest. "Okay." Draco said quietly, kissing the top of her head.

"And I think we should wait a little longer to tell Ellie and Charlotte. I don't think Charlotte will understand, but Ellie will." Draco nodded in agreement. "We'll just have to wait for Rose to get used to the idea before we go telling Ellie."

They stood like that for what felt like hours. Hermione encased in Draco's grasps, surrounded by the trees, as Draco rocked Hermione slowly back and forth. Hermione found herself closing her eyes and breathing heavily through her nose as she felt the sun beating down on her through the gaps in the trees above.

When Draco finally looked around again, he remembered how confused he was about where they were and decided to finally ask. "Hermione?"

"Hmm." Hermione said quietly from the back of her throat, completely content wrapped in Draco's arms.

"Where are we? Where did you apparate us to?"

Hermione let out a little laugh before answering in a light whisper. "The woods we ran to after Harry, Ron, and The Order saved us from your Manor."

"After Rose was born?" Draco asked. He had stopped rocking and was looking down at Hermione with confusion. Hermione just nodded, her head still resting on his chest and her eyes still closed. "You mean to tell me we're in the woods right behind Malfoy Manor?" Hermione nodded again. "Why here?"

"Because this was one of the happiest moments of my life." Hermione let out a little laugh after she said it.

"Hermione… this was during the war." Draco said, laughing slightly as well from confusion. "We were practically being chased by deatheaters and our daughter had just been turned into a horcrux. How is that happy?"

"Because you saved my life, making me realize that I loved you more than anything in the world; Rose was born, even if she was turned into a horcrux, I still had a daughter; we had just told Harry and Ron what really happened, making it so I didn't have that wait on my shoulders anymore; and we were saved from Hell on earth and could finally be together without any prejudice." Hermione sighed contently. "I know it's strange because it was in the middle of the war and we were in terrible danger at the time, but… this is my favorite place in the world. I always think about this place and what happened here when I'm sad and it cheers me up."

Draco smiled happily. "Thinking of better times usually does make you feel better." Hermione nodded in agreement. She finally looked up at Draco and gave him half a smile before he gave her a kiss on the lips.

"We should probably go and pick up the kids at Harry and Ginny's." Hermione said, releasing herself from Draco's grip and grabbing his hand.

"Why don't you go and I'll catch up." Hermione gave him a questionable look and Draco just smiled back at her. "I want to go to St. Mungo's. I rushed out to catch up with you before I lost you and forgot to ask Healer Carter a couple of questions."

"Do you want me to come?"

"It's okay." Draco said, kissing Hermione on her forehead as they released hands. "Just go and I'll catch up in a few. Ginny probably needs help with the kids." Hermione laughed and nodded before saying goodbye and apparating away.

Draco sighed and bit his lips nervously before apparating away as well. He just hoped Hermione wouldn't find out about what he was about to do.

-------------------------------------

Draco approached the receptionist desk and put on a fake smile for her. He spoke straight away, not giving her any time to speak. "Can I talk to Healer Carter please?" He asked in a rushed tone.

The receptionist nodded and then stood up and walked towards the back of the room. She came back several moments later with Healer Carter in her tow. She took a seat back at the desk as Healer Carter approached the door that led out into the waiting room. He opened the door and ushered Draco inside with a smile. "How can I help you Mr. Malfoy?"

"I need to ask you a favor." Draco inhaled deeply before speaking, cursing himself for being so selfish. "I need you to keep this a secret. Don't let anybody find out about what's going on with Rose."

Healer Carter looked at Draco confused, ready to argue that this wasn't a good idea. "But-"

Draco, however, saw his argument coming and was ready to retort. "My family name is at stake here, Healer Carter."

* * *

_I hate making Draco go against his promises :(_

_So the chapter was a lot shorter then usual. i appologize. i was just so excited to write it and get it out to you guys! i hope you still liked it even though it wasn't that long : )_

_Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter: **dracomalfoyswifey**, **pink-strawberries**, **mjmusiclover**, spikeecat, **Akemi Takami**, and _**jessirose85**_._

_Soooo glad to have the same people reviewing over and over again (note the bold)! You guys amaze me! Can i maybe see some new faces reviewing? Please...?_


	10. A Plan So Simple

_Last Chapter: The receptionist nodded and then stood up and walked towards the back of the room. She came back several moments later with Healer Carter in her tow. She took a seat back at the desk as Healer Carter approached the door that led out into the waiting room. He opened the door and ushered Draco inside with a smile. "How can I help you Mr. Malfoy?"_

_"I need to ask you a favor." Draco inhaled deeply before speaking, cursing himself for being so selfish. "I need you to keep this a secret. Don't let anybody find out about what's going on with Rose."_

_Healer Carter looked at Draco confused, ready to argue that this wasn't a good idea. "But-"_

_Draco, however, saw his argument coming and was ready to retort. "My family name is at stake here, Healer Carter."_

* * *

He was a Malfoy. He was born into a pureblood family and had all of their ideas imbedded into his head since the day he was born. He regretted his childhood to some extent because he never got to be a child. Ever since he could walk and talk he had been forced to learn what was bound to be taught him. Manners were thrown at him and he was expected to catch onto them before he could even write. He had to be mature for his age. He couldn't horseplay or play at all really. He had to be educated to the highest degree before he even held a wand. He had to be smart and quick witted, ready to take on anything. He had to know that the Malfoy family was a pureblood family, and because of that, more was expected from him.

And he needed to know how to hate anybody who was different from him, even if he knew deep down that it wasn't the right thing to do. How can a person hate another person just because they don't have any magic in them or because they support those without magic?

Because they were different. Because they were mudbloods and blood traitors.

The answer was simple and didn't explain much except the fact that they didn't really have an answer. They were supposed to hate them because it was what was taught to them. They were supposed to hate them because they were pureblood. _He_ was supposed to hate them because he was a Malfoy.

And on top of being a Malfoy, he was a Slytherin. They did anything to achieve what they needed achieved. They lied and cheated their way to the top. They would do anything to bring another person down, to make themselves better, even it caused somebody else to get hurt in the process. They are extremely selfish, caring about nothing except themselves. And Draco… he was a natural born Slytherin.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to press the seriousness of what you are requesting."

"I know."

He did know. Really, truly, he knew. He knew that lying to Hermione was wrong, just like he knew he was breaking his promise. But he also knew what his options were, and he had to weigh them in as well.

It was his family name. It was the Malfoy family name. A name that had spent decades working its way up to the top so everybody could call them one of the purest blood lines still alive. Nobody had screwed it up in years, unless you counted his father joining Voldemort's side, but Draco didn't count that. Draco had chosen his side and he chose his friends over again, making the right decisions that enabled his family name to turn out all right in the long run. He believed his deceased father would have been proud of him for being able to do so.

But the information about his daughter was crucial. It could ruin everything that Draco had worked so hard to bring back up. What would people think if they found out he had a squib daughter? He knew his father would turn over in his grave and his mother would pretend to be concerned, but on the inside she would be cursing at him that he should have married a pureblood instead. His ancestors would surely be furious as well. He had done something nobody else had ever done in the Malfoy name. He had produced a squib.

And sure, he was already being frowned apon for getting married to a muggleborn, but that was besides the point. There have been other people in the Malfoy family who have married off to muggleborns. They all weren't as pure as they believed they were, and the one's who knew this excepted it. They excepted the fact that without mixing the bloods, the family name would eventually die out. And this made Draco feel better. He had pushed aside the differences and hatred between the two worlds and showed everybody that he didn't care. He would marry whoever he chose.

But the fact that Rose was a squib was undeniably the worst information Draco had received in a long time. Probably in his whole life. Nobody in the Malfoy family have ever produced a squib, and with purebloods and muggleborns marrying, squibs were becoming more and more uncommon. This would only make everything worse in the end. Draco would go down in history as the one Malfoy who married the 'mudblood' and then produced the squib.

The shame would kill him.

Then there was his actual family. There was Hermione, the love of his life. He loved Hermione like no tomorrow and in doing so, knew her all too well. She was his best friend and she would always be there for him.

In knowing Hermione, he knew that she was one of the most forgiving people in the entire world. He could tell her a little white lie and break a promise, but eventually, she would forgive him. She was his best friend and his soul mate. She would have to forgive him, no matter how much it hurt them in the end.

That was how Draco weighed his options. That was how Draco made his decision.

He could be put to shame for the rest of his life because he produced a squib or he could deal with the fact that Hermione would ignore him for a couple days after she found out what he had done.

So when he told Healer Carter he knew about the seriousness of the situation, he meant it.

"I don't think you do, Mr. Malfoy." Healer Carter sighed. "Keeping this bottled up inside isn't a good thing."

"The people who need to know will know. I just need to make sure that everybody else stays out of this."

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Healer Carter crossed his arms over his chest as he spoke. Draco looked at him confused. Wasn't the answer obvious? "How will Rose ever grow if you keep her little secret locked away from the world?"

"It won't be locked away. I just told you that the people who _need_ to know _will_ know." Draco was becoming frustrated. All he wanted was a promise, not a lecture.

"Who will know?"

"Is that really any of your business?" Draco snapped.

Healer Carter uncrossed his arms and looked at Draco with shock. "Did I offend you somehow, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You're in my family business and I don't like it."

"You're bringing me into your family business by asking this of me. And besides, I am Rose's doctor. Her business _is_ my business." Draco rolled his eyes and sighed silently. "I will ask you again. Who will know?"

Draco looked Healer Carter up and down before deciding that if he really did want his promise, he was going to have to answer some questions first. "Just family and friends. I wouldn't want this kind of information leaking out the press or anybody like Rita Skeeter." Draco inwardly cringed. "I could only imagine what she would do with this information."

"So all your planning on telling is your family and friends? That's it?"

Draco nodded. "That is what I just said."

"Then how will she go to school? You're daughter doesn't have any magic in her. She will not be allowed to go to Hogwarts. If you're not planning on telling anybody else but your family and friends, your child will not be able to go to school." Draco listened intensely to Healer Carter. "You are planning on sending her to a muggle school, correct?" Draco opened his mouth to speak, but Healer Carter kept talking. "You realize that if you send her to a muggle school, people will notice and they'll put the pieces together."

"Thanks for the advice." Draco said, trying his hardest not to sound rude but failing miserably. "Unfortunately, I came here for your word and _not_ your advice. I just need to know that you won't tell anybody else about Rose being a squib." Draco spoke quietly so nobody would hear.

Healer Carter sighed loudly. "Let me give you one more piece of advice, no matter how much you don't want it, Mr. Malfoy. If you're going to keep this a secret… don't. I have seen plenty of families that get torn apart from something so small as no magic. There is a whole other world out there for them. Just because they are born into the magic community doesn't mean they're going to stay in it. _Please_ take my advice and use it."

Healer Carter looked into Draco's blank eyes as Draco looked back at him. Draco said nothing. He couldn't say anything. Simply, he hadn't figured it out that far yet.

"Your word, Healer Carter?"

Healer Carter sighed loudly once again before extending his hand. "You have my word." Draco shook his hand and nodded, then quickly turned to leave, only stopping after he heard Healer Carter call his name. He didn't turn around and acknowledge him. He stood with his back to him, only half listening to what he was saying. "Please… take my advice." When he didn't continue, Draco proceeded out the door and back into the London streets, diving down a deserted alley to apparate to the Potters with the belief that everything would be okay.

But maybe, just maybe, if Draco had noticed the sets of eyes watching him as he left, he wouldn't be so sure. Because this set of eyes happened to belong to a person who had overheard the whole conversation and now had plenty to go by. They had a smirk on their face and a plan that was so simple, it had to work:

Revenge.

-------------------------

"So…" Ginny sighed and bit her lips nervously as her, Harry, and Hermione sat at the kitchen table. "Rose really has no magic?" She talked quietly as she watched Hermione nod and lower her head so she was looking directly down at the table. Ginny found herself leaning in more towards Hermione and reached her hand out, placing it on top of Hermione's free hand. "Hermione…."

Hermione looked up at Ginny and faked a smile. "I'm okay, Gin." She looked at Ginny as she said this, trying to convince her friend that she really was okay, but Hermione was no actress. Her head instantly fell and she held back the tears that were on the verge of falling from her eyes.

Ginny shook her head slightly as she watched one of her best friends falling apart before her. She quickly glanced at Harry for help, but Harry wasn't looking at Ginny. His eyes were focused on Hermione and he looked like he was at a complete loss for words. What would you say to one of your best friends if their daughter had no magic and couldn't become a witch, something they had always dreamed of becoming?

Ginny tightened her grip on Hermione's hand and licked her lips before speaking. "No, Hermione, you're not okay." Hermione looked up at Ginny as she frowned back at Hermione. "You can't hold this in. You have to let this out."

"It's just so much to have to do on my own."

"On your own?" Harry finally spoke. "Why would you have to do this on your own? What about Draco?"

Hermione sighed. "Draco-"

There was a sudden knock on the door, causing Hermione to stop speaking and turn her head towards where she knew the door was. "I'll get it." Harry said standing up and walking towards the door.

Hermione could feel Ginny's eyes on her as she watched the spot where Harry had just disappeared from. She would put her money on it that it was Draco who had knocked on the door. She couldn't fall apart in front of him again. She would have to put on a brave face and pretend like she was okay. "Hermione…." Ginny called in a quiet voice. Hermione turned her head in Ginny's direction but kept her eyes glued to where Harry would be entering within a few seconds. "Hermione, what about Draco?"

Hermione turned her eyes and looked at Ginny sadly. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when she heard the front door close and footsteps coming closer. She quickly pushed all emotion off her face and inhaled a deep breath. As she turned towards the kitchen entrance, she saw Harry walking in followed closely by Draco. She smiled up at him with the brightest smile she could muster as he smiled back at her. "Hey." Draco said when he was in front of Hermione, leaning down and giving her a small chaste kiss on the lips before taking a seat next to her.

He didn't look at her when he sat down and turned his attention to the fridge, suddenly finding it very interesting. Hermione just stared back at Draco, knowing straight away that something was different with him. She could tell straight away that he was hiding something from her, and she didn't like it. "Draco." Hermione called, placing her hand on top of his. He turned to her and nodded his head before giving her a small smile. "What did Healer Carter say?" Draco opened his mouth to answer, but stopped and suddenly turned to Harry and Ginny who were both staring at him intensely. "It's okay. They know." Hermione said shortly, sadness etched in her tone.

"I asked him what schools were good schools for Rose to go to."

"And?" Hermione continued to press him on.

Draco studied Hermione before answering. "He didn't have an answer. He said any school was a good school." Draco wondered if it was bad that the lies would come so easily, especially when they were aimed directly at his wife, the one person he should never lie to.

"Oh…." Hermione removed her hand from Draco's and put them both in her lap. She nodded and looked down at her hands as she bit her lips together. She wanted to believe him, she really did. But she knew that look in his eyes, and it was the look of a Slytherin. He was a Slytherin and he was a natural born, very convincing, liar.

"Mummy!" Hermione suddenly looked up to see Charlotte running at her. She faked a smile so her daughter wouldn't know she was upset, and held her arms out for her to come running into them. She wrapped her daughter in a hug and lifted her up to sit on her lap.

"Hello beautiful." Hermione said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Did you have fun playing with Lilly?" Charlotte smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Good." Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Dad…." All five people in the room turned to see Ellie walking into the room with his shoulders hung and a look of utter boredom on his face. "Can we go? I'm bored and Albus and James are too busy talking to Rose to pay me any attention."

"You could join them." Hermione suggested.

Ellie suddenly looked disgusted and shook his head dramatically. "Who wants to talk to Rose anyway?"

"That's your sister you're talking about, Eltanin." Hermione said strictly. "She should be one of the most important people in the world to you."

"Yeah, sure." Eltanin turned his head to the side and rolled his eyes.

"Eltanin that's enough of the attitude." Draco snapped. "Don't you ever talk about your sister like that and don't ever give your mother attitude again, do you hear me?" Ellie hung his head, keeping his eyes on the floor so he didn't have to look at Draco. "Answer me, Eltanin!"

"Yes, sir." Ellie said with a sigh.

"Good. Now apologize to your mother." Ellie's head shot up and he looked at Draco with wide eyes. He opened his mouth to argue but Draco stopped him. "Apologize… now!" Ellie glared at Draco for a split second before turning to Hermione and muttering a quiet sorry under his breath. Draco shook his head at his stubborn son, not believing how much of a spitting imagine he was of himself. "Go get Rose and tell her that we're heading home."

Ellie rolled his eyes before turning around dramatically and stomping his feet towards the direction he had come from. "Can't you stay longer?" Ginny asked when Ellie was out of the room.

Just as Ginny asked, Charlotte let out a big yawn and rested her head on Hermione's chest. This didn't go un-noticed by any of the adults and Hermione smiled kindly at Ginny before standing up. "No, we really should be going. Charlie is exhausted from the looks of explaining to do to…." Hermione voice died out and Ginny smiled back at her kindly, letting her know she understood.

Draco stood up after Hermione, followed closely to Harry and Ginny who were going to see them to the door. Hermione put Charlie up on her hip as the little girl continued to rest her head on her chest, and before long, Rose, Ellie, James, and Albus were all in the kitchen, followed closely by Lilly who was crawling on the floor trying to keep up with her siblings. Ginny picked up Lilly with a smile as James walked over to Harry and grabbed his sleeve, pulling on it to get his attention. "Dad, what about my party?"

"Oh, that's right!" Ginny said suddenly, turning to Hermione and Ginny. "We're throwing a party for James's birthday Saturday night. I know it's only two days away and that's really short notice, but it would be nice if the kids could make it."

"We'll be there." Hermione said, making James's face light up as he started jumping up and down all over the kitchen with excitement. "What time?"

"Six. And I'm pretty sure Ron said he would be there as well."

"Sounds like fun. You guys want to go right?" Hermione asked her kids. Rose smiled brightly at Hermione as Draco grabbed her hand in his, and Ellie groaned, but then nodded as well after Draco gave him a small push telling him to silently stop. "Saturday at six." Hermione repeated as she followed Draco towards the front door, followed closely by Ginny and Harry. They opened the front door and Draco walked outside, but Hermione turned to Ginny and Harry and gave them both a quick kiss on the cheeks. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Harry said, smiling at Hermione as everybody said there goodbye's. The Potter's watched as the Malfoy's made their way down their driveway before apparating away.

"Do you think they'll be okay in the end?" Ginny asked just as they had apparated from the spot.

Harry sighed and grabbed his wife's hand. "I don't know, Gin. I just don't know…."

* * *

_Hello everybody! So Draco broke his promise... (*sighs*). Well, he's a Slytherin i guess. _

_Thanks to those old and new who reviewed last chapter. There were a few new faces and i was happy to see that!_

jessirose85_: I'm happy you're a familiar face :)  
_pink-strawberries_: You haven't seen anything yet  
_Team Dramione_: Yes lol. they do die hard... very hard.  
_dracomalfoyswifey_: just wait and see ;)  
_mjmusiclover_: thanks for the compliment!  
_Kotten_: As long as you keep reading... i'll keep writing :)  
_kydarkangel2007_: i'm happy to hear that you love it!  
_LornaxDanielle_: I'm happy to have you reading it, even if you just started. i hope you'll continue. and you're right... they do need to stop with the secrets.  
_lacym3_: there will be a lot more to read_

_Please remember to review this chapter as well guys! The more reviews, the faster i'll update, and next chapter is going to be a good one! I promise!_

_P.s.  
Any ideas who is planning the revenge and why? I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person to get it right :D_


	11. Nothing was Going to be Okay

_Last Chapter: "Don't worry about it, Hermione. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask." Harry said, smiling at Hermione as everybody said there goodbye's. The Potter's watched as the Malfoy's made their way down their driveway before apparating away._

_"Do you think they'll be okay in the end?" Ginny asked just as they had apparated from the spot._

_Harry sighed and grabbed his wife's hand. "I don't know, Gin. I just don't know…."_

* * *

There was a strange mood that seemed to be hovering around the Malfoy family home after they had left the Potters, yet nobody said anything.

Draco, who felt guilty about lying to Hermione and going behind her back, tried to keep to himself as much as possible. The second they entered their home, he declared he had work to do and marched up the stairs, locking himself in his study where he sulked from lying yet again.

He had no work to do, and he knew it. But he also knew that after dinner, Hermione would approach him and ask him if they were going to tell Rose. He would want to say no because he wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to admit Rose was a squib and by telling her… he would be making it true. He would be admitting that what he was always denying couldn't be denied anymore and actually was true.

Hermione, on the other hand, was a nervous wreck. When they got home, she put Charlotte up for a nap, then headed for the kitchen to make herself some tea. She sat at the kitchen table, both her hands wrapped tightly around the cup, as she stared down at the table. Her mind continued to wander to things she just didn't want to think about it, which only caused her to think about them even more. She knew Draco was avoiding her and the kids. He had been away from work for two days now. There was no reason he should have work to do because Blaise should have been taking care of everything for him. She couldn't help but feel hurt because she knew, even though he would deny it, that he was avoiding them because he really didn't want to talk about it.

And her mind traveled to Rose. Poor Rose who had wanted nothing more than to join into the magical society and become a witch. She would run around as a little girl with her pink robes that Hermione and Draco had bought her for her birthday one year, and a licorice wand in one hand, muttering spells that she had heard or had just made up from the top of her head. Her favorite topic was what house she was going to be when she got into Hogwarts and all the friends she would make.

Now… they would have to break her heart.

Now… they would have to tell her it was never going to come true.

So, Hermione sat on at the kitchen table with a broken heart as her mind wandered to unwanted things and she listened to Rose and Ellie arguing from the other room, and not saying anything.

A couple hours later, Hermione went back upstairs to wake up Charlotte from her nap, then brought her back downstairs, breaking up yet another fight between Ellie and Rose. Hermione found Rose and Ellie's relationship humorous on several occasions. Rose's personality really was a spitting image of Hermione, while Ellie was exactly like Draco in every way possible, and the two continued to bicker and argue with one another just like Hermione and Draco had done until their fifth year. The similarities were remarkable.

After telling Rose to watch Charlie, Hermione proceed to the kitchen to cook dinner. Within an hour, she had spaghetti and meatballs laid out in a bowl in the middle of the table and called her family in to eat. All of her children came came running and Hermione assisted them with getting their food before whipping her hands clean. "I'm going to go tell your father it's time for dinner since he's obviously hard of hearing. Don't argue and please try and be nice to each other." She said, looking back from Rose to Ellie. Ellie rolled his eyes and Rose just looked down at her plate. "Watch them Charlotte." Hermione said before leaving the kitchen and quietly heading up the stairs.

"Yes Mummy!" She yelled, taking a forkful of green beans and shoving them into her mouth. Hermione smiled slightly.

She slowly walked down the hallway until she reached the door to Draco's office. She pressed her ear against the door, trying to hear inside, but when she couldn't hear anything, she knocked lightly on the door. She heard scurrying and backed up away from the door just as Draco opened it. "Hey." Draco said quietly.

"Dinners ready." Hermione said just as quietly.

"Oh, okay. I'll be down in a second." Hermione nodded and then turned to walk back downstairs, but stopped once she heard Draco calling her name. "Hermione." She turned and faced him to see him staring back at her with sad eyes as she looked back at him with the same expression. Hermione blinked to fight back the tears and to prevent them from falling down her cheeks, and Draco of course noticed. He held out his arms and Hermione quickly fell into them. With the palm of her hands pressed against his chest and her head resting on his shoulder, she let the silent tears fall. Draco could feel them hitting his shirt as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and rubbed her back, resting his head on the top of hers. "It's going to be okay, Hermione." Draco said as he kissed her on the top of her head. "We're going to be okay. We're going to pull through this."

"How?" Hermione asked through her tears. "How are we going to be okay? How are we going to tell Rose?"

"We'll just have to tell her." Draco sighed. "We'll just have to be honest with her and tell her what we know."

"If we were to be honest with her we would tell her everything." Hermione suddenly pulled back and looked up into Draco's eyes. "We would tell her _everything_."

Draco removed his hands from Hermione's back, placing them on her shoulders, as he looked down at her. "You don't mean-"

"I do." Hermione nodded and then lowered her head to the ground so she was studying the carpet. "She only knows the small details, like that she was used for Voldemorts plan and that we spent months on the run before we actually fought the war. She knows nothing major about what happened to her as a baby. In order for her to understand why she has no magic, we have to tell her everything."

"Hermione." Draco shook his head. "We can't tell her everything. She's too young."

"She's eight."

"Exactly. You want to tell an eight year old that her mother and father used to hate each other, that the only reason she was born was because of a plan Voldemort had, that because of Voldemorts plan and the fact that you were pregnant with her you spent an entire summer locked away and starved almost to the brink of death, that she was kidnapped and a house elf was killed in the meantime, that you almost died trying to save her from the wrath of Bellatrix, that she was made into a horcrux, and that I raped you." Hermione sighed, biting her lower lip, and then nodding. "You can't tell that to an eight year old, Hermione."

"If we can't tell her that then we can't tell her that she is a squib. And for us not to do that… it's wrong." Draco sighed and shook his head, looking down the hallway. "We have to tell her. We have to tell her everything before it's too late, just like Healer Carter said."

Draco stared at Hermione for a few seconds, his mouth open slightly. He was hoping Hermione would be able to see what he was thinking so he wouldn't have to say it, but she just stared back at him. "I don't… I don't think-"

"What?" Hermione cut him off sadly. "You don't think you can tell her? Or were you going to say that you don't think you can handle it?" She was suddenly agitated at his selfishness, and it showed in her voice.

"Hermione-"

"Do you think this is easy for me?" She snapped. "Do you think I'm not having a hard trouble digesting all this? Of course you don't think you can do it. I don't even think _I_ can do it. But _we_ have to do this. We need to become the responsible adults we are and the great parents we were meant to be and own up to the mistakes we made in the past and admit that we were wrong." Draco looked at Hermione with a hidden respect. She was right, and he knew it. "We go to her and we tell her the truth. We tell her everything, and I mean _everything_, and then we take it from there. We hope that she'll learn from our mistakes and we'll hope that she'll forgive us?"

"Will she? Will she forgive us?"

Hermione sighed before nodding. "Yes. I think she will. Rose has a huge heart and think she'll eventually realize that everything we did, we did for her. We made our mistakes and our bad decisions that only lead to Voldemort turning her into a horcrux, but I think she'll see past that and realize that we have made up for that in the past." Draco sighed and as he did so, Hermione gave him a kiss on the chin. "She'll forgive us, Draco. But in order for her to start forgiving us… we have to tell her the truth."

"Okay." Draco said quietly. "We'll do it after dinner." Hermione nodded and then grabbed Draco's hand and turned to walk downstairs, but Draco pulled her back. "But I think it would be best to keep this from Ellie and Charlotte for now."

"Draco-"

"No, Hermione. I know that they need to know, and we will tell them. But don't you think we should give Rose time to get used to the fact that she doesn't have any magic in her before we go and break it to the others." Hermione thought quickly, before nodding her head in agreement, and then they both walked downstairs hand in hand.

The dinner table stayed quiet throughout dinner. Nobody spoke, and when they did it was only things like: "Can you pass the salt?" or "Can I have some more spaghetti?". After dinner, everybody retreated into the family room where Draco started up a fire using his wand and then took a seat at one of the recliners and started to read the Daily Prophet from that morning. Ellie layed on his stomach with his chess board in front of his as the enchanted pieces on the side opposite him magically moved so it was almost like Ellie was playing with an invisible man. Rose sat on the couch with her legs spread out across the cushions and a book propped up on her lap. Hermione, with Charlie's favorite books in her hand, read story after story to her youngest daughter as she rested her head on her shoulder and listed to the story like it was the first time she had ever heard it.

Once it reached eight that night, Hermione picked up a very tired Charlotte and carried her up to bed, both her daughters arms wrapped around her neck as her head rested on her shoulder.

When she came back downstairs after putting her to sleep, she looked at Draco and nodded her head as he returned the same gesture. "Ellie, go get ready for bed."

"But dad it's only eight!" He whined.

"I don't care if it's six." Draco snapped, putting the paper down on the side table after folding it back up. "When me or your mother tell you to do something, you do it, whether you like it or not."

"Ugh!" Ellie stood up and quickly stormed upstairs to his bed.

"I'll go get ready for bed too, Daddy." Rose said, putting her book down and standing up.

"Actually, honey, there's something me and your father wanted to talk to you about." Hermione said, taking a seat in the love seat, only to be joined moments later by Draco, who sat next to her and quickly gripped her hand for support.

Rose took the same spot she previously occupied and looked at her parents nervously. "Am I in trouble?"

"No, sweetie." Hermione said shaking her head.

"We just need to talk to you about something important." Draco added.

Rose nodded her head and Hermione licked her lips before beginning. "Do you remember when mummy took you to go see Healer Carter?" Rose nodded again. "Do you remember why mummy took you there?"

"To see if anything was wrong with my magic." Rose answered confidently. "There's nothing wrong with my magic… right?" When Hermione and Draco didn't answer, Rose instantly got tears in her eyes.

"Rosie, listen to-"

"When am I going to get my magic?"

Rose watched her parents, waiting for an answer. When Hermione didn't answer, Draco stepped up to the plate. "Rose, I need you to listen to me, okay? I need you to listen to everything I'm going to tell you because it's very important and if you don't listen you won't understand, okay?" Rose nodded, trying to hold back her tears. "Now, do you remember me and your mother telling you about the evil wizard named Voldemort?"

"Yes."

"Well, during the time that me and your mother went to Hogwarts, Voldemort had had a big influence on some people. I was one of them and to me, he was like a hero. I looked up to him, just like my father did, and because of that I believed in everything that he believed in. One of the things that he hated was muggleborns. Your mother is a muggleborn, and so because of that, I hated her."

"You hated Mummy."

Draco nodded, and then Hermione took over. "And I hated your father just as much. We were like enemies inside the castle. We couldn't stand the sight of each other."

"But you love each other now, don't you?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Rose. "Of course we do."

"Then what happened? How come you don't hate each other anymore?"

Draco took over again. "Because of Voldemort." Rose looked confused. "When me and your mother were 15, Voldemort made me do something bad, Rose."

"What did he do?"

Draco gulped as he thought, trying to think of the best way to word a rape to an eight year old. "Voldemort… he…-"

"When two people love each other very much, they get married. Usually the mummy and the daddy will decide that they want to have kids. Next thing you know, the mummy is pregnant, just like how I was when I got pregnant with Charlotte." Hermione explained. "But your father and I didn't get married until after you were born, Rose."

"Why?"

"Because Voldemort made your daddy get me pregnant when we didn't love each other." Rose's eyes opened with shock as Hermione explained it all very slowly. "When I found out I was pregnant with you, Rose, me and your daddy eventually started to slowly fall in love with each other."

"So, you did love each other when I was born, right?"

"We loved each other very much." Draco said. "But once you were born, you were taken away from mummy and daddy by Voldemort and then Voldemort did something really really bad."

"What did he do?"

"Do you know what a horcrux is, Rose?" Hermione asked as Rose shook her head. "It's when somebody takes a part of their soul and puts it into something else. Voldemort… did this to you. He took a part of his soul and he put it inside of your body."

"I was a horcrux." Rose said slowly, digesting it all. "But… why?"

"Because in order for Uncle Harry to kill Voldemort, all the horcrux's would have to have been destroyed. He would have to kill them all, and Voldemort knew that Uncle Harry wouldn't be able to kill you, Rose." Rose nodded in understanding. "But then, during the final battle for Hogwarts, I had to save your life by diving in front of a killing curse. Because I did that, the horcrux that was inside of you came out of you and daddy was able to destroy it. We then all ran and helped your Uncle Harry kill off Voldemort."

"But… what does this have to do with my magic?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, to finally tell her daughter everything, but found that no words came out. Draco watched Hermione's internal struggle and decided that it was his turn to speak. "Rose, we went and talked to Healer Carter today. He told us that because you were turned into a horcrux…" Draco licked his lips. "you have no magic."

Everything got quiet for a few seconds, so quiet that you could hear a pin drop from the kitchen.

"What?" Rose finally asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I don't have any magic?" Draco shook his head no. "But… but then I can't go to Hogwarts! I'll never be able to do any magic! I'll never make any magical friends! I'll never see what house I get to be in!" Rose stood up, her hands clenched into fist at her sides. "I'll never get a magical wand!"

"Rose-"

"No!" Rose was now crying hysterically. "Why is this happening to me?! This is all your fault!"

"Rose, everything is going to be okay." Hermione said, standing up and wrapping her arms around Rose, but Rose only pushed her away.

"How do you know!? Nothing is going to be okay!" And with that, Rose sprinted up the stairs as tears rolled down her cheek, and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Hermione and Draco listened as Rose's cries traveled down the stairs to their ears, and it broke their hearts. Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione to see that she was crying as well. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and let her crying into his chest.

They could continue to lie to themselves and each other by saying that everything was going to be okay. They could keep saying that everything would eventually turn out right in the end. But, ultimately, Rose was right.

Nothing was going to be okay.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay on this chapter guys. i had the WORST writers block ever, but i finally pushed myself through it and i hope it was a good chapter. oh, also, nobody guessed correctly on who the mystery person is who is planning on getting revenge on Draco and Hermione. next chapter the person will be making an appearance, and i can promise you it will be somebody you won't expect. _

_thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:_

pink-strawberries_: we'll see if your right :)  
_jessirose85_: idk if you read the story before this, but Lucius is dead. He was the one who Voldemort killed so he could make Rose into a horcrux. just wanted to tell you to stop any confusion in the future :)  
_dracomalfoyswifey_: your review had to cracking up. thanks for the laugh!  
_lacym3_: great guesses, even though it wasn't right lol :). and yes you are totally right, Draco is EXTREMELY selfish.  
_mjmusiclover_: thanks! hope this one was just as good.  
_TomFeltonLover1990_: first off... love your name!!!!! i'm a HUGE fan of Tom Felton myself. good guess with who you thought the revenge was, but just keep in mind that in my story before this, Ron basically forgave Draco for what he did and they are all pretty much best friends now.  
_ kydarkangel2007_: lol he can be a big rat sometimes, can't he?_

_thanks once again to everybody who reviewed! if you guys want to take another guess, i'll still give you the chance to get a chapter dedicated to yourself. heck, i'll even throw in a hint: they make their first appearance in chapter 3. _

_try again and thanks for reading!_


	12. Becuase She Would Do Anything

_Last Chapter:__"Rose, everything is going to be okay." Hermione said, standing up and wrapping her arms around Rose, but Rose only pushed her away._

_"How do you know!? Nothing is going to be okay!" And with that, Rose sprinted up the stairs as tears rolled down her cheek, and slammed her bedroom door shut._

_Hermione and Draco listened as Rose's cries traveled down the stairs to their ears, and it broke their hearts. Draco stood up and walked over to Hermione to see that she was crying as well. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and let her crying into his chest._

_They could continue to lie to themselves and each other by saying that everything was going to be okay. They could keep saying that everything would eventually turn out right in the end. But, ultimately, Rose was right._

_Nothing was going to be okay._

* * *

She rolled over onto her side and stretched her hand out, expecting her finger tips to touch her husband's chest, but instead found her hand hitting the bed sheets. She slowly opened her eyes to find that Draco wasn't in bed with her. She turned on her side and looked at the clock. It was still early and Draco should still be in bed. She sat up and glanced around the room, wondering if maybe he was getting ready for work earlier than usual. When she didn't see him, she looked down at his vacant spot and noticed a piece of parchment with his handwriting on it.

_ Honey,_

_ I had to go into work early this morning so I could get caught up on all the work I missed. I'm going to try and make it home early tonight to help you with dinner and the kids. _

_ If you talk to Rose about anything, owl me straight away and let me know how it went. I'll see you when I get home from work and I love you._

_ Love, _

_ Draco_

Hermione sighed and threw her head back onto her pillow before stretching. She got out a bed and jumped into the shower, got changed, then headed down the hallway to wake her kids up. She went into Ellie's room first, wanting to wake him up before any of her other children so he could watch Charlotte while she woke Rose. She decided before falling asleep the night before that instead of doing what she wanted to do, avoid the topic of Rose not having magic, she need to talk to Rose. It was unavoidable and the longer that she avoided it, the worse it would become. Rose couldn't deal with all this on her shoulders.

She pushed Ellie's door opened and walked over towards the window, drawing the shades and letting light into the dark room. She heard Ellie groan and turned to look at him just as he was pulling the covers over his head. "Ellie, wake up." Hermione ordered, walking over towards the foot of his bed. "I need you to go wake up Charlotte and watch her for me for a couple minutes while I talk to Rose."

"I don't want to." Ellie mumbled from under his sheets. "It's still early, mum."

"You're unbelievable Eltanin." Hermione snapped. "I asked you to do one simple thing for me and you give me all this attitude." When he didn't respond, Hermione had had enough. She gripped the covers that Ellie was using to block out the sun and gave them a good yank. They flew off his head and to the floor, immediately blinding him. He went to grab his pillow to throw it over his head, but Hermione was too quick for him. She pulled out her wand just as Ellie wrapped his fingers around the pillow and transformed it into a brick.

"Mum!" Ellie yelled, turning and glaring at Hermione.

"I'm tired of the attitude Eltanin and I'm tired of having to ask you several times to do things for me!" Hermione spoke sternly, glaring directly back at her son. "Now get out of bed, get dressed, wake up Charlotte, and then take her downstairs." Hermione turned back to the door, ignoring Ellie's groans, and then descended for Rose's room.

She inhaled a deep breath as she grabbed the handle, then slowly turned it. Pocking her head inside, she spotted Rose straight away. She was sitting up in her bed, her back resting against the head board, and her legs bent with the covers still laying over them. She noticed straight away that she was staring at her legs, and Hermione continued to watch her for a few seconds, wondering what she could be doing. It wasn't until a couple seconds later when Hermione saw her flip a page, that Hermione realized she must be reading.

She slowly opened the door more and walked inside. Rose didn't look up as Hermione slowly made her way towards the bed. Instead she just continued to stare at the book, a look of sadness painted on her face. "Rose?" Hermione called softly as she reached the side of her bed. "Rose, sweetie, are you okay?"

Rose didn't answer again and just continued to stare at the book. Hermione, not all too happy with being ignored, finally glanced down to see what Rose was reading, and was suddenly taken back with shock. Sitting in Rose's lap, wasn't a book or anything that she could read at all. It was a photo album and it wasn't just any photo album. It was the family photo album. It had pictures from Hermione and Draco's wedding up until Charlotte's last birthday, and Rose was studying it like Hermione had never seen her study anything before.

Hermione watched as Rose ran her hand over a picture of Draco and Hermione sitting on a park bench together during one of the summers when Rose and Ellie were little and Charlotte was yet to even be thought of. "Did you love each other then?" Rose asked quietly, not taking her eyes off the picture. "Do you love each other now?" Rose finally looked up at Hermione and Hermione couldn't help but notice that there were tears in her eyes.

Hermione, concerned for her daughter, sat down on the side of her bed and ran a hand down the side of her face. "Your father and I love each other very much, Rose. Why would you ever ask that?"

"Because daddy hated you and you hated daddy."

"That was a long time ago Rose. That was a _very_ long time ago."

"But why did you stop hating each other? How did you stop hating each other?"

"Well… because of you." Hermione said with a smile. "Because when I became pregnant with you, daddy and I started spending more time together and we realized that we actually loved each other." Rose nodded and looked back down at the picture. "Why does this worry you so much Rose? Your father and I love each other very much and we always will, you don't have to worry about that."

"I know." Rose said quietly.

"Then why are you so concerned?"

"Because when you and daddy hate me… I want to know how to fix it to make you love me again." Rose looked up at Hermione, tears now running down her cheeks.

"Oh, sweetie." Hermione quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter in a hug as Rose cried into her chest. "Why would your daddy and I ever hate you?"

"Because-because I don't have- have any ma-magic." She cried.

Hermione rubbed Rose's back before pulling apart and looking down at her daughter. She quickly took her thumb and whipped the tears off of Rose's cheeks before she spoke. "Rosie, your father and I will always love you, with or without magic. We are your parents and we love you more than anything else. Just because you don't have magic doesn't mean we don't love you any less. Magic means nothing."

"But magic means everything to me, Mum." Rose said, fresh tears running down her face. "I wanted to go to Hogwarts. How can I go to Hogwarts if I don't have any magic?" Hermione said nothing. She didn't know what to say. Rose was right. "How am I going to make friends?"

"You'll make friends, Sweetie." Hermione said.

"H-How?"

"Hogwarts isn't the only school in the world Rose." Rose looked up at Hermione with a confused expression on her face. "There are other schools out there with thousands of kids who can't do magic that go to them."

"Muggle schools?" Rose asked.

Hermione nodded. "Exactly. Muggle schools are great and you'll learn a lot. I went to one before I went to Hogwarts, and if you wanted, we could send you to a muggle school as well. You can learn everything that muggles learn and you can make as many friends as you like."

"But I really wanted to go to Hogwarts."

"I know Sweetie."

"You and daddy talk about it all the time." She exhaled a deep breath. "I just wanted to see it."

Hermione gave her daughter a reassuring smile and ran a hand through her hair. "Then one day we'll take you to see it." Rose's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Really?"

Hermione nodded with a small smile. "Of course. I'm sure Professor McGonagall wouldn't have any problem with that. In fact, I'll owl today, alright?" Rose suddenly jumped into Hermione and wrapped her in a hug.

"I love you mummy."

Hermione smiled. "I love you too." When Rose released the hug, she smiled at Hermione and Hermione smiled back. "Everything's going to be okay Rose."

"Do you promise?"

Hermione paused, wondering if she could make that kind of promise, before she smiled brightly at her daughter. "I promise." Because Hermione would do anything for her daughter, and in doing so, she could keep that promise.

"Did you really go to a muggle school before Hogwarts, Mummy." Rose suddenly asked, catching Hermione off guard.

"Yes."

"And you said that I could go to one… if I wanted to?"

"Of course you can, sweetie. Me and daddy will send you to any muggle school you want to go to."

"Well… can… can I… can I go to one?"

Hermione smiled brightly at her daughter before wrapping her in a tight hug. "I think that would be a great idea." When Hermione released the hug, she leaned forward and gave Rose a kiss on the forehead. "Listen, we need to go to Diagon Alley today so we can get James his birthday present, okay?" Rose nodded. "So why don't you get dressed and come downstairs for some breakfast and then we'll go."

"Okay mum."

Hermione watched her daughter jump from the bed and run to get changed, before giving her her privacy and leaving the room. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where she quickly whipped up some breakfast for the kids, then sat down to write a note to Draco letting him know that everything seemed okay with Rose right now and that she seemed to except it quickly.

She sent the owl along its way as she drank her cup of tea. She rested her back on the chair and closed her eyes, a small smile on her face.

Despite everything that had happened the past couple of days, it seemed like everything was going to be okay. It seemed like she would be able to keep her promise to Rose after all.

---------------------------------------

The tip of the quill moved quickly over the notepad as she watched it intensely. Her pin point straight blonde hair fell into her eyes as she brought the tea cup up to her lips. When she brought the cup back down from her lips, a red stain appeared on the brim from the excessive amount of lipstick she had applied that morning. Her eyes were outlined by her dark eyelashes, amplified by the mascara, and her black eye liner caused her blue eyes to pop even more than usual against her pale skin. She wore a bright yellow sun dress that hugged her hips and caused her chest to stick out more often then she wore it. Of course, under her lime green robes that she was required to wear for work, her chest never really was exposed.

She couldn't help the grin that appeared in the corners of her mouth as she watched the reporter in front of her continue to write furiously. "Now, Ms.…-"

"Walters. Chloe Walters."

"Well, Ms. Walters, I think you might have a good story on your hands here."

"No." The blonde snapped, leaning forward in her seat and staring back at the woman intensely. "I have a _great_ story here." The smirk that suddenly appeared on the reporters face would have looked unusual if it were to appear on a regular reporter. But she was no regular reporter. Her stiff, curly blonde hair along with her heavy jaw only made the smirk look that much intimidating. And if you added in her penciled on eyebrows and three gold teeth, teeth that sat hidden behind her smirk, it would give any normal person the chills. As she reached into her crocodile skin handbag to get out her Quick-Notes Quill with her large masculine hands, Chloe took the time to lean back into her chair and take another sip of her drink. "So, Ms. Skeeter, are we ready to do this or what?"

Rita Skeeter laughed. "Like I would miss the opportunity to write another brilliant story."

"Great." Chloe smiled as the quill set to work, moving over the paper at its own free will.

"Now…" Rita Skeeter began. "You said that the Malfoy family's oldest daughter was pronounced a squib, is that correct?"

"That's correct. Her name is Rose and she was brought to St. Mungo's because her parents were afraid that she might not have any magic."

"Now Rose is how old?"

"Eight."

"Strange that the family waited that long to take her to St. Mungo's in the first place. Magic is usually shown around the age of six, yet they waited an extra two years…?" Chloe only raised her eyebrows and smirked at the reporter in front of her. Rita Skeeter smirked back, understanding and murmuring something to her quill to jot down notes. "Now, how is the family taking this?"

"How they are dealing with it in their home life is a mystery, but I happen to know all the _other_ details." Chloe picked up her tea and took another sip before continuing. "When the news was given to Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you could hear crying coming from the room, obviously from Mrs. Malfoy. It eventually stopped, but a few seconds later, she practically sprinted from the room and out the door, followed a couple seconds later by Mr. Malfoy who continued to call her. They both fled from the Hospital and I haven't seen them together since."

"But… you've seen them separately…?"

Chloe's smirk grew more. "Oh, yes. Mr. Malfoy came back into the Hospital by himself not to long after. He wanted to speak to the Healer who was in charge of his daughter's case. When I went to go and get the Healer, he wasted no time in speaking to him. They had their conversation right outside the door by the waiting room… right by where I sit."

"So it's safe to say you heard the whole conversation?"

"This is where it gets good." Chloe raised her eyebrows and gave a little laugh. "Mr. Malfoy doesn't want his secret out there. He came to the Healer asking him to keep it quiet and to make sure nobody found out. He even said he couldn't imagine what would if _you_ found out and did an article on it. Little did he know, that's where I got my idea to come and tell you straight away."

"I love the way you think."

"As do I." Chloe took another sip of her tea, finishing it off. "Mr. Malfoy is worried about his family name being ruined because his daughter is a squib. He wants it kept a secret."

"Well then that just gives me all the more reason to spill it." Rita Skeeter glanced at her quill as it continued to frantically write. "If you don't mind me asking, Ms. Walters, I would like to know where you get all your information from and what you have against this family that would cause you come running to me with news that could possibly tear them apart?"

Chloe reached over and snatched the quill out of thin air, stopping it from writing. "I'll tell you…," She said quietly. "But this stays out of the article. If you need to mention me then make me anonymous. I have my own plan on letting the Malfoy family know that I was the one responsible for spilling their secret." Rita Skeeter nodded her head once before Chloe continued. "I work at St. Mungo's Ms. Skeeter. I work the receptionist desk, and in doing so, hear and see everything."

"So you dug up some dirt on the family… why?"

"Mrs. Malfoy embarrassed me in front of the whole waiting room and everybody who was in the office at the time. She caused another member of the staff to insult my intelligence… and nobody does that without getting a slice of payback." Chloe released the quill and it quickly flew back to its original spot and stood still. "If you don't mind answering, when will this article appear in _The Daily Prophet_."

"Sunday morning." Rita Skeeter said with a smile. "I'll be sure to send you a copy the night before hand. It'll be my thanks for everything you have told me."

"Great. Would you mind sending two?"

"That's shouldn't be a problem. But first, we need to finish with this interview so I can get started on writing it."

Chloe laughed. "Not a problem."

* * *

_So... who wants to release a herd of hippogriffs on little miss Chloe the receptionist?_

_Nobody guessed correctly, although_ dracosmalfoyswifey _did get close... but still no cigar._

_Thanks to everybody who reviewed last chapter:  
_jessirose85_: don't worry im here for you lol ; )  
_pink-strawberries_: i know : (  
_dracomalfoyswifey_: i have a feeling she'll get whats coming to her sometime down the road  
_mjmusiclover_: thank you and i know its so sad : (  
_daniela1417_: more emotion is to come  
_kydarkangel2007_: now you know : )_

_please please please remember to review guys! theres a lot of people reading yet im still getting the same people over and over again (sends love to those people) and i would really like to see some new faces in there and just know what you guys are thinking! _

_hope you liked the chapter! until next time..._


	13. Deja Vu

_Last Chapter: "Mrs. Malfoy embarrassed me in front of the whole waiting room and everybody who was in the office at the time. She caused another member of the staff to insult my intelligence… and nobody does that without getting a slice of payback." Chloe released the quill and it quickly flew back to its original spot and stood still. "If you don't mind answering, when will this article appear in The Daily Prophet."_

_"Sunday morning." Rita Skeeter said with a smile. "I'll be sure to send you a copy the night before hand. It'll be my thanks for everything you have told me."_

_"Great. Would you mind sending two?"_

_"That's shouldn't be a problem. But first, we need to finish with this interview so I can get started on writing it."_

_Chloe laughed. "Not a problem."_

* * *

Draco left his office earlier than usual that night and headed for the floo network within the Ministry. He walked into the fireplace, but instead of going to his home, he went to another.

He arrived at Malfoy Manor within seconds after leaving the Ministry and quickly dusted himself off before taking a look around. He had landed in the main sitting area and soon left it in search of his mother. He walked the house for a couple of minutes until he came upon the library. He pocked his head inside and spotted her. She was sitting on one of the leather arm chairs, a royal blue book in her hands, and reading glasses sitting on the tip of her nose.

He stepped inside and cleared his throat to let his mother know that he was present. She looked up and smiled at him as he continued to approach her. "Draco." She said, standing up and greeting him with a hug. "What a surprise."

"Hello Mother." Draco said softly once they released the hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm okay."

"And the kids?"

"They're good."

Narcissa patted him on the side of the cheek lightly and kissed his forehead. "Good. Now tell me, what do I owe this surprise visit?" Narcissa sat back down and gestured for Draco to do the same. He obliged and licked his lips nervously, thinking how he wanted to word this for his mother.

He had come to visit her to tell her about Rose. She was Rose's grandmother and despite what Hermione would think about it, she deserved the right to know. Not to mention that Draco was completely lost on what to do. He was supposed to be the strong one and the one to make all the decisions in his household, but right now… he couldn't. Inside he was bubbling with emotion. He didn't show it on the outside because he wanted to be strong for Hermione so she wouldn't break down as easily. But really, he was falling apart just as much as she was.

"Well… Hermione and I took Rose to St. Mungo's the other day and-"

"So the two of you made up, I'm guessing?"

Draco nodded his head. "There are more important things that we have to worry about. We threw that aside until we can figure out what to do and how to handle this situation properly."

"What situation?"

Draco ran a hand through his blonde hair and looked down at the ground. He could feel himself falling apart even more now that he was in front of his mother and he wasn't so sure he would be able to hold it in like he had in front of Hermione and his kids. "It's Rose Mum." Draco said shortly, now looking at the ground. "We took her to the Healers and they tested her magic to see what was wrong."

"And?"

Draco gulped and looked up at his mother quickly before looking right back down again. "It's gone." He said it so quietly that Narcissa had to strain herself to hear him. "She has no magic. Rose is a squib." Saying those three words to his mother was like an emotional bomb exploding inside of him. He closed his eyes to try and keep the tears under control, but there was no stopping them.

"Oh Draco." Narcissa sat on the edge of her seat and patted Draco comfortingly on the shoulder. Draco finally looked up at Narcissa and just shook his head. Narcissa, who hadn't seen that he was crying until just now, had a look of complete shock on her face. "Are you… crying?"

"I'm sorry." Draco apologized quickly, wiping the tears off his face. "It's been a hard week. I've been holding everything in for the past couple of days. I didn't want Hermione or any of the kids to see how upset and shaken up I was about all this."

"Draco, I-… I don't think I've ever seen you cry before." Narcissa said, staring down at Draco.

"I'm so lost, Mother." Draco said, now looking down at the ground, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't know what to do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rose has no magic. What am I supposed to do about that?"

"What do you think you should do?"

Draco didn't say anything for a couple seconds, leaving him and his mother in complete silence. "Rose won't be able to go to Hogwarts, so if it was up to Hermione, she would probably end up in a muggle school. She'll want Rose to go to school."

"Well good thing it's not up to Hermione." Narcissa snapped.

"Mother-"

"Don't 'mother' me Draco. You're the man of that household just like your father was the man of this one when he was alive. You make the rules and your wife and children should follow them. Her opinion shouldn't matter. That was the way people in the past lived, that was the way I lived, and that is the way people in the future will continue to live."

"Hermione and I don't want that kind of life, Mother. We never have."

"Regardless of that, you should still have the final decision in this." Narcissa exhaled a deep breath and watched as Draco put his head in his hands. "It's probably her fault anyway." She said in a quiet voice, but Draco had heard her.

"What's her fault?" He asked, shooting his head up and looking his mother directly in the eye.

"Well… that Rose is a squib of course. I mean, she is a mudblo-"

"Don't you dare!" Draco was suddenly on his feet. "Don't you dare call Hermione that and don't you dare accuse her of being the reason that Rose has no magic!"

"Sit down Draco." Narcissa said, glaring back at her son.

"No! I'm tired of you treating Hermione like she's dirt! She is the brightest witch of all of England, the best wife I could ever ask for, the best mother any of my children could ask for, and I love her more then I love anybody else in this whole world. Just because I fell in love with a muggleborn doesn't mean you have to act so cruel and nasty to her. She makes _me_ happy and that should be enough to make _you_ happy… whether you like her or not." Draco's nostrils flared as he glared back at his mother. Narcissa stared back at Draco, slightly taken back. Her son had never snapped at her before and she had no idea what to say. "And she's not the reason for Rose being a squib. Hermione's blood status has _nothing_ to do with Rose's outcome." Draco glared at his mother before sitting back down and leaning his back against the chair.

After a couple more seconds silence, Narcissa finally found her voice again. "Well if it's not blood status then what is it?"

"Voldemort."

"What? How can it be Voldemort, Draco? Voldemort was killed years ago."

"I know. And what he did to Rose before he was killed is the reason that Rose has no magic."

"You mean…?"

"Yes. When the horcrux was destroyed from Rose's body, her magic was as well. She only had magic in her for the first couple months of her life." Draco inhaled a deep breath, his voice getting quieter and sadder with every word he spoke. "And now I don't know what to do."

Narcissa sat back down on her chair and watched her son as she thought. It was obvious he was lost and felt like he had the world on his shoulders. He came to her for help, so she was going to help him as best she could. "Owl the school Draco."

"What school?" Draco asked quietly, his head still in his hands. "I can't owl a muggle school mother."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not talking about a muggle school." Draco looked up at his mother confused. "Owl Hogwarts and ask them if Rose still has a place in Hogwarts."

"Why would I do that? Rose has no magic there is no point in her even going to Hogwarts. And once Hogwarts finds out that Rose is a squib, she'll be taken off the list of students."

Narcissa smirked at him. "Exactly. Which is why you need to go and owl them right now. Ask them if Rose still has a spot at Hogwarts before they find out that Rose is a squib. If they owl you back before they find out, and they answer yes, then you can use that in the future to get Rose into Hogwarts. You'll have written proof that they said she was still allowed in."

"It'll never work." Draco said, shaking his head and dismissing the idea. "All they have to say is that that letter was written a long time ago."

"We'll get a lawyer and fight it, Draco."

Draco just shook his head lightly, staring at the ground. "It's just easier to send her to a muggle-"

"No!" Narcissa was now on the edge of her seat and glaring at Draco. "My granddaughter will not go to a muggle school."

"But-"

"I said no Draco!" She exhaled a deep breath before continuing. "Don't you remember what I told you a couple days back? Don't you remember that I told you this would happen and I told you to stay away from it?"

"Mother-"

"Do you care about your family or not?"

"Of course I care about my family!"

"Then don't send Rose to a muggle school. She doesn't belong with muggles. If you send her to one then everything will fall apart and become even worse than it is right now."

"I don't think that's possible."

"It is Draco." Narcissa suddenly sat back and exhaled a deep breath, staring out one of the windows in the library. "Just thinking about what your father would say if he was alive breaks my heart."

"He's not alive, so that doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters." Narcissa said, looking back at Draco. "Listen to me Draco. If you're not going to send Rose to Hogwarts for me, then at least do it for your father." Draco rolled his eyes, putting his head back in his hands and sighing. "He risked everything, including his life, to get our family to where we are now. We don't want to ruin it even more by sending Rose off to a school filled with muggle vermin."

"Muggles are not vermin." Draco snapped, looking back up at his mother. "And dad risked nothing for our family. He simply got us into a bad situation and he wasn't able to get us out of it, so he stuck through it. If anybody's going to get the credit for getting our family out of the dirt, it should be Hermione." Narcissa opened her mouth to argue, but Draco talked right over her. "She was able to make me into a better person, and by doing so I was able to stand up for what I believe in and fight against Voldemort, making the Malfoy name something to be proud to have."

"Your father died in order for Rose to become a horcrux."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with everything!" Narcissa was now on her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest and slowly approached the window, her back now to Draco as she spoke. "You may not know it Draco, but your father was an amazing person. He risked everything to keep us safe and he risked everything to keep his family alive." She turned back to Draco and Draco saw the sadness in her eyes. "Even the ones he didn't know,… the ones who weren't even alive for a day yet." Narcissa sighed and lowered her head in sadness. "The fact that your father died for Rose to become a horcrux is more than a coincidence. It was meant to be." She raised her head and stared right back at Draco. "He died for Rose to become a horcrux, and in doing so, kept her alive in this war."

"He didn't sacrifice himself Mother. He was murdered."

"Exactly. Do you think for one second that if Voldemort hadn't come up with the plan to turn Rose into a horcrux, he would have let her live?" Draco said nothing, starting to understand where his mother was going with this. "Your father died for Rose to become a horcrux and because she did, she stayed alive in the war. If your father hadn't died for her, she would be dead instead of him. It just goes to show how much he really cared for his family, whether it was intentional or not."

"I know he did." Draco said sadly. "But what am I going to do about Rose?" Draco stood up and ran a hand along the back of his neck.

Narcissa uncrossed her arms and slowly approached her son, outstretching her arms and running her hands along his cheeks when she reached him. "Owl Hogwarts. Ask them if Rose is still on the list of future students. Protect her education and protect the Malfoy name." She paused and kissed Draco on the forehead. "Don't let your fathers work go to waste."

Draco stared at his mother for a few seconds, probably trying to make up his mind, before he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Mum." He said with a nod. "I need to get going. Hermione probably has dinner ready by now… and I have an owl to deliver."

Narcissa watched her son leave and exhaled a deep breath when he was clear from earshot. She sat back down on her seat and continued reading her book, all the while her thoughts on her son. She knew that Draco had a soft spot for Lucius in his heart, even if he didn't show it all the time. And she also knew that if she played the 'your father risked everything' card, she could win over her son in a second. And the fact that he was now about to go and owl Hogwarts and trick them into allowing a squib to attend a muggle school was only proof of how much Draco did actually love his father.

--------------------------

Hermione and Draco laid in bed that night, and a sort of awkwardness filled the air. They both had had conversations with significant others that needed to be shared, but yet neither of them wanted to share them.

Hermione's conversation with Rose about wanting to go to a muggle school, was kept a secret in her letter that she owled to Draco earlier that day. She knew that Draco wouldn't really want his oldest child attending a muggle school. The thing was, however, that Hermione had already filled up Rose's head with positive things about the schools, and now she was more than excited to go. Hermione had also made a promise to Rose, and she had every intention of keeping it. She had promised Rose that everything was going to be okay. Not sending Rose to the school she wanted to go to would only create problems. And with creating problems, everything wouldn't be okay.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

Draco, on the other hand, knew he had to talk to Hermione. He had arrived back home from his mothers and sat down to eat dinner with his family. After that, he retreated to his office, where he quickly wrote a letter to Hogwarts and sent it on its way before Hermione could say anything. Now all he had to do was talk to Hermione before she could talk to Rose. If Hermione got to Rose before he got to Hermione, everything would go to waste. There wouldn't even be a point to talking to Hermione because there was no doubt in Draco's mind that Hermione could persuade their daughter into going to a different school. And if she went to a different school… she wouldn't go to Hogwarts.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

Draco turned on his side so he was facing Hermione and noticed that her eyes were already shut. "Hermione." He called softly, running his hand through her hair. He heard her make a noise in the back of her throat, and he knew she was awake. "I need to talk to you." He watched her eyes open slowly and she stared right back at him. "It's about Rose."

"What wrong?" Hermione asked, talking softly.

"Did-… did you talk to Rose yet about going to a different school?"

Hermione's heart seemed to stop beating as she looked back at Draco. Did he already know? She answered her own question quickly by studying Draco's eyes. He wasn't mad at her, so therefore he must not know. But now came another question; should she tell him? If there was ever a time to tell him, to tell the truth, it would have been now. "No. No, I haven't said a thing yet." But yet, she couldn't.

"Okay." Draco sighed lightly and silently before continuing. "Look, Hermione… I don't think a muggle school is right for Rose. I mean, she's not a muggle."

"But she's a squib Draco. She's as good as a muggle, only better because she's our daughter. She'll want to go to school and keeping her away from that will only make things worse." Draco sighed again. He knew this was going to be hard. "We can't keep her away from it forever Draco."

"We'll find a way for her to go to Hogwarts."

"That's just cruel Draco. You can't send a squib to Hogwarts. Think of how much she'll be made fun of. She'll be the only student in the entire school who won't be able to produce magic."

"Then we'll find something else."

"Draco-"

"We'll find something." He paused and ran his hand down Hermione's cheek. "_We'll_ find something." He repeated it a second time, staring deep into Hermione's eyes. "Just for now, I need you to promise me you won't send her to a muggle school." Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Draco quickly kissed her to shut her up. "Just until things cool down, okay?"

Hermione nodded her head and Draco smiled at her. "Okay." He kissed her one more time before they scooted closer together on the bed and started falling asleep in each other's arms.

However, right before Hermione dozed off to sleep; she couldn't help but feel a strange sort of déjà vu creeping up on her.

* * *

_Hello everybody!_

_So we're really getting down to the good stuff. Next couple of chapters are about to become crazy intense with information and tons and tons of drama! i hope you guys are ready ; )_

_Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed last chapter. i just say, some of your reviews had me cracking up:  
_pink-strawberries_: you're right about the exploding drama lol  
_ange87_: there reaction is coming up shortly  
_dracomalfoyswifey_: your review was hilarious! i loved all your suggestions to get back at Chloe, especially the knight bus! i was shaking with laughter. and no, muggle school's arent all that bad lol.  
_marah_superstah_: lol a stick will do perfectly. she could use a good wack on the head  
_Akemi Takami_: yes... she is a horrible person and i'm soooo happy you loved the chapter!  
_mjmusiclover_: lol we'll just throw her into a pit full of hippogriffs, sharks, killer whales, and hungarian horntails and then watch with amusment. sounds like a plan to me : )  
_gigi_: lol yes she is a biatch. but personally, i would remove the A ; ) it suits her better  
_kydarkangel2007_: i have a feeling she will as well_

_Sorry for the long wait on the update guys! i'm currently writing about 4 stories (5 if you count the little oneshots i do every now and then) and it can get a little overwelming between work and getting my halloween costume ready (yay!). _

_Please remember to review guys! _


	14. One Right After the Other

_Last Chapter: "Draco-"_

_"We'll find something." He paused and ran his hand down Hermione's cheek. "We'll find something." He repeated it a second time, staring deep into Hermione's eyes. "Just for now, I need you to promise me you won't send her to a muggle school." Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but Draco quickly kissed her to shut her up. "Just until things cool down, okay?"_

_Hermione nodded her head and Draco smiled at her. "Okay." He kissed her one more time before they scooted closer together on the bed and started falling asleep in each other's arms._

_However, right before Hermione dozed off to sleep; she couldn't help but feel a strange sort of déjà vu creeping up on her._

* * *

Draco woke up the middle of the night having to use the bathroom. He glanced over at Hermione to see that she was sound asleep and lightly kissed her cheek before getting out of the bed. He swung his feet off the side and the second he stepped down, he heard a thump coming from out in the hallway. He froze instantly and glanced up at his bedroom door before he heard somebody talk lightly under their breath. It took his a couple of seconds to figure that it was probably one of the kids and that he should probably go and investigate.

He stepped onto the floor and walked over towards the door, pulling it open and glancing up and down the hall. When he saw no one he decided to check his kids rooms just in case something was wrong. He went to Charlotte first, opening up her door to see that she was still sound asleep, her pink nightlight lighting up half the room. Seeing that nothing was wrong, he closed the door and then headed down the hall a little further towards Ellie's room. He turned the handle and pushed the door open, sticking his head inside.

Ellie was sitting up in his bed with his legs crossed under the covers. He hadn't noticed Draco yet, because he was concentrating hard on a book that was sitting on his lap. Ellie was flipping through the pages quickly and was muttering something under his breath. Draco guessed, by the way things looks, that he had dropped the huge book on the ground and that was what made the noise. Draco quickly checked his watch and saw that it was close to one in the morning. Knowing that his son shouldn't be awake, he decided to go and investigate.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside the room, clearing his throat to let Ellie know he was there. Ellie's head shot up straight away and frowned when he saw Draco. "Eltanin, what are you doing? Don't you know it's almost one in the morning?"

"I'm sorry." He said slowly, looking back down at the book. "I couldn't sleep."

Draco approached his son and sat down on the edge of his bed. "What's wrong?"

"Well…," Draco watched as Ellie ran his hand over the book in his lap, and that was when he first realized what it was.

"Ellie is that one of you mothers old school books from Hogwarts?" Ellie nodded. "What in the world are you doing reading it?"

"Well I've been thinking lately." Draco watched his son closely as he had an internal battle of what to say and what not to say."

"Just tell me what's wrong, son." Draco said kindly.

"You and mum said that by the time we were six we would show magic." Draco nodded, not liking where this was going. "Well I'm six. Why haven't I done any magic yet?"

Draco sighed and looked at Ellie, who was now looking up at Draco. He didn't look sad, but he looked determined, like he wanted the truth and Draco couldn't lie to his son. He had lied to enough people in his lifetime and he wasn't going to keep lying. "Son… you have done magic."

"I have!" Ellie said excitedly, his eyes growing and a huge grin spreading across his face.

Draco couldn't help but smile at his son's reaction. He remembered when he had done his first bit of magic, only he saw his, and it made him ecstatic. It was like he had grown up around all these witches and wizards, but yet never really felt a part of them until that moment. He could finally do magic like they could and he was finally truly a part of their world.

"Yeah. You did."

"But… when?"

Draco laughed slightly at the memory. "A couple days ago. Remember when you called Rose a big bald headed baby?" Ellie nodded, a huge smile still on his face. "Well… Rose lost all the hair on her head thanks to that."

"Wicked." Ellie laughed while watching Draco shake his head, a smile still present on his face. "But Dad," Ellie was suddenly serious again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco sighed. He and Hermione had made a promise that they wouldn't tell anybody that didn't already know, especially Ellie and Charlie, that Rose was a squib. Could he really break another promise? "Because of Rose."

This was his son. Ellie was a spitting image of Draco when he was younger and he knew that he could be sneaky if he needed to be. Draco could tell him and then just ask him to keep it a secret. Ellie would never spill, he was confident in that. And besides, Ellie deserved to know. What was going on with Rose was a family issue and seeing as Ellie was part of the family, he had the right to know. Draco suddenly didn't feel too bad with breaking his promise.

"Rose?"

"You see Ellie, something happened to Rose when she was a baby. And, well… what happened to her caused her to lose her magic."

"Rose has no magic?" Ellie asked, his eyes wide with shock. Draco shook his head 'no' and Ellie lowered his head back to the book. "But then how will she go to Hogwarts?"

Draco sighed again before answering. "She might not be allowed to son, but me and your mother are going to try our hardest to get her there. You see, they don't allow squibs to go to Hogwarts, seeing as it's a school of magic."

"What's a squib?"

"Rose is a squib." Draco said sadly. "A squib is a person who has a witch and wizard for a mum and a dad but doesn't have any magic."

"Oh…." Ellie stared back down at the book and Draco could tell he was thinking hard. "But what happened to her? I mean, if she doesn't have magic and I do then something must have happened?"

Draco just laughed. "When did you become this brilliant?" Ellie just smiled and Draco reached over and took the book from his son's lap. "Look, Ellie, I want you to go to sleep okay?" Draco slowly stood up, the book held at his side. "You're mother's going to be waking you up in a few hours and then we have to go to James's birthday party around dinner time, so you need to get your rest."

"Okay dad." Ellie quickly fluffed his pillow and then slipped under his covers. Draco watched him before turning off the lights. "Good night dad."

"Good night Ellie." Draco said. Just before he closed the door, he remembered something and pocked his head back inside. "Son?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Don't tell anybody about our little conversation okay? If anybody ask, you don't know you did magic and you don't know Rose is a squib, okay?"

He heard Ellie laugh slightly. "Okay dad."

Draco nodded to himself before stepping out of the room and closing the door behind him. He walked back towards his room, running his hands through his hair. He used the bathroom and then retreated back to his bed where he stared up at the ceiling for several minutes, wondering if telling Ellie was the right thing or not, before finally falling into a light dreamless sleep.

* * *

A faint tapping noise is what woke him up that morning. Draco groaned as it continued, getting louder and louder as time progressed. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and then slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at the window to see a small, brown owl sitting on the windowsill, banging its beak against the glass. He turned over quickly to take a look at Hermione's side of the bed and saw that she wasn't there. He rolled back over onto his side and checked the clock. He had overslept, seeing as it was close to ten, and was surprised that Hermione hadn't come to wake him up yet.

The owl tapped its beak on the window again, and this time Draco got up. He though his feet off the side of the bed, stood up, stretched, and then made his way towards the window. He opened up the window and the owl swooped inside, landing on his bedpost. Draco walked over to it and noticed a letter tied to his foot, which he quickly undid. The tiny owl let out a little hoot and then flew back out the window and out of sight. Draco held the note in front of him and flipped it over, noticing the Hogwarts seal on the back.

Realizing that it must be his letter back from McGonagall, Draco quickly panicked. He slowly walked over to the door and pulled it open. He stuck his head out the door and listened for any noise downstairs. He could hear Charlotte laughing as Rose played with her and he could also hear Hermione scolding Eltanin. He sighed and then cautiously closed the door, careful so that nobody downstairs could hear him. Knowing it was safe to open the letter, he walked over towards the bed and sat down, tearing the envelope and pulling a letter out from inside.

He smiled as he read it.

_Dear Mr. Malfoy,_

_I was shocked to get your letter asking if your daughter, Rose Malfoy, was still on the list of students coming to Hogwarts at the age of 11. Seeing as you and you're wife, Hermione Malfoy, are some of Englands brightest and most popular witches and wizards, I would see why not. Rose has been on the list since she was born and that isn't about to change. _

_If you have any further questions or comments, please don't be afraid to contact me by owl._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall _

He nodded to himself before putting McGonagall's letter back in the envelope. Just as he was about to place the letter inside his nightstand for safe keeping, he heard the door open. He shot his head up to see Hermione standing before him, a small smile on her face. "I was just coming to see if you were awake."

"Oh, yeah. You could have woken me up earlier if you needed my help with anything." Hermione smiled at Draco and then walked inside the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked over towards the bed and gave Draco a kiss before sitting down next to him. "How's Rose been holding up?"

"She seems normal." Hermione said softly, noticing the letter in Draco's hand for the first time. "What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, this…?" Hermione nodded, not taking her eyes off it. "Just something for work." Draco lied quickly. "They even bother me on my day off." He faked a laugh, quickly opening up his nightstand and shoving it inside.

Hermione studied Draco carefully, the thought of him lying to her crossed her mind for a second, but she quickly pushed it out of head and smiled at Draco. Just as she was opening her mouth to say something, Rose yelled from downstairs. "Mum!"

Hermione sighed and then stood up. "I better go see what's going on." Draco stood up with her and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll be down in a bit. I just want to shower."

"Okay." Hermione approached the door and turned back around when she was in the door frame. "Draco, remember we have to go to James's birthday party tonight."

"I remember." Draco said with a smile. Hermione smiled back and then walked downstairs.

* * *

The rest of that afternoon went quickly. Hermione spent it putting together a dish to take over to Harry and Ginny's house so that'll way they wouldn't haven't to worry about all the cooking, while Draco spent it with his kids. It was much needed time since he had been spending most of his time at work or dealing with the family drama.

At around 5:30 Hermione told Draco that she was going to get changed and freshen up real quick and asked Draco to get the kids ready. He obliged, helping them get their shoes and coats on, and then they all waited for Hermione to come back downstairs. After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Draco approached the stairs, wondering what could be taking her so long. He placed a hang on the railing and one foot on the first step before yelling up to her. "Hermione!" He waited a couple seconds, and when no response came, he called again. "Hermione! Are you almost ready?"

He gave her a couple more seconds and when she didn't answer, he sighed and started walking up the stairs. He walked down the hallway and stopped at their bedroom door, pressing his ear up against it to see if he could hear anything. He couldn't hear the shower running or any movement coming from the inside. Curious as to what she could possibly be doing, he turned the handle and pushed the door open. He spotted her immediately and felt his blood run cold.

Hermione was standing with her back turned so Draco couldn't see her face. What he could see however, was that the drawer where he had placed the letter from Hogwarts was open and that Hermione was obviously clutching something in front of her. He licked his lips nervously and then slowly started walking towards her. "Hermione?" He called to her softly. She didn't respond and Draco didn't know what else to say. "Hermione… are you okay?"

When Draco was an arm's length away, he reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. She immediately reacted, turning around and looking Draco straight in the eye. Draco was forced to take a step back, completely caught off guard by the look on her face. Her eyes were bloodshot red, the obvious evidence that she had been crying, her entire body seemed to be shaking, and she was glaring at Draco like she used to back when they were kids, before they fell in love. "How could you?"

She spoke so softly that Draco barely heard what she said. "Hermione, let me explain-."

"Explain what? Explain how you lied to me?" Fresh tears were now running down her cheeks.

"I didn't-."

"Is this why you wanted to wait?" Draco stared back at his wife, not knowing what to say. He had hurt her and wanted nothing more than to apologize, but she wasn't letting him get a word in. "You did this after you promised me that you were going to change. You said you weren't going to be selfish anymore Draco."

"I'm not."

"Then what in the hell do you call this?" She held the letter up in front of Draco face and they both stared back at each other. When Draco didn't answer her, Hermione crunched the letter in her hand and slammed it against Draco chest, walking quickly towards the other side of the room.

"I was just taking extra precautions." Draco said quickly, chasing after her and grabbing her hand to stop her.

He spun her around so she was facing him but she quickly pulled away, anger now pulsating through her blood. "Extra precautions!" She was now yelling. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I was just securing Rose's place at Hogwarts."

"Rose can't go to Hogwarts and you know that!"

"She can now." Draco said, holding the letter up in his hand so Hermione could see it. "I have here, in black and white, proof that Rose still has a spot in Hogwarts. She'll be able to go, I'm positive this will work."

"Hogwarts only accepts witches and wizards with _magic_, Draco. Rose has no magic and once Hogwarts finds out about that then this whole _stupid_ plan of yours will be ruined." Hermione just stared at Draco and shook her head. "I can't believe you thought this would work."

"It will work." Draco said in a determined voice. "I know it will and I'm not the only one. My mother-"

"Oh, well that explains everything." Hermione snapped, rolling her eyes.

Draco just sighed and stared into Hermione's eyes deeply. "Look Hermione, I'm sorry I betrayed your trust, but I had to do this."

"Why?" Draco opened his mouth speak but then closed it quickly. "Why?" Hermione asked again.

Draco lowered his head and bit his lips before answering. "For my father."

"Your father?" Hermione stared at Draco, shock etched on her face. "What in the bloody hell does your father have to do with any of this."

"Everything he did he did for my family, Hermione. I couldn't just sit back and watch the granddaughter he helped save rot in a muggle school. It would kill him to see her with the muggles."

"He's already dead!" Hermione yelled. Draco shot his head up and looked back at Hermione. "And you're father did nothing to help save Rose in that war. That was me, you, Harry, Ron, and I'll even give your mother some credit for taking care of her when she was kidnapped, but I will _not_ give your father any credit."

"You don't understand." Draco said sadly.

"You're right." Hermione said quickly. "I don't understand how a person would rather lie to their _living_ family than try to make their _dead_ family proud of them."

Draco reached his hand out to grab a hold of Hermione's, but she quickly pulled it away. "I don't want to talk to you right now Draco." She took a step back and studied the floor. "Go downstairs and tell the kids were leaving. I'll be down in a minute."

"But Hermione-"

"Just go Draco."

Draco waited a few more seconds, hoping that Hermione would suddenly jump back in his arms and forgive him, but that would be too easy. He sighed and then slowly retreated downstairs, giving Hermione one last look before walking down the stairs.

Hermione, however, stood with her back to the door, looking out the window as tears silently ran down her cheeks. As Draco hoped for her to forgive him she hoped that he would change back into the person he married and stop slowly turning into his father.

* * *

_Ugh! I'm so sorry for the long wait on the update guys! Especially for those of you reading some of my other stories. Although i know where i'm going with some of my stories, i just haven't had any time to write all of them. Once again I'm sorry and i hope this chapter will make up for the wait. The next chapter shouldnt take that long to get up since i already know where i'm going with it._

_I can promise a good one next chapter becuase that is when the real drama is going to start and the story is going to become awesome. i cant wait to write the next chapter so it might be up sooner then you think. _

_Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. Not as many as last time :( but still thanks to those who did:  
_marah-superstah09_: yes Narcissa is quite the actress when you wants something to go her way.  
_dracomalfoyswifey_: you'll see what happens with Rose going to school. i hope you'll like the way i'm going to go with it.  
_pink-strawberries_: yay! :)  
_-typing-pictures-_:_ _love the name first off! and im happy you're excited  
_kydarkangel2007_: i'm happy you love the story and thanks for sticking with it and reviewing ever chapter  
_Akemi Takami_: i agree because it wasn't my favorite either, but it had to be done for the story. and yes lol they do need to get all their secrets out.  
_mjmusiclover_: lol i think we all do  
_KatieMalfoyx_: she is really really sly lol :)_

_Please remember to review guys! i would LOVE to get at least 15. that would just make my life!_


	15. The Birthday Party

_Last Chapter: Draco reached his hand out to grab a hold of Hermione's, but she quickly pulled it away. "I don't want to talk to you right now Draco." She took a step back and studied the floor. "Go downstairs and tell the kids were leaving. I'll be down in a minute."_

_"But Hermione-"_

_"Just go Draco."_

_Draco waited a few more seconds, hoping that Hermione would suddenly jump back in his arms and forgive him, but that would be too easy. He sighed and then slowly retreated downstairs, giving Hermione one last look before walking down the stairs._

_Hermione, however, stood with her back to the door, looking out the window as tears silently ran down her cheeks. As Draco hoped for her to forgive him she hoped that he would change back into the person he married and stop slowly turning into his father._

* * *

When Hermione had finished getting ready, she headed downstairs to find her kids and Draco already waiting by the door for her. She smiled at Charlotte as she ran over to her and picked her daughter up, carrying her on her hip. She then turned to Rose who was smiling at her and smiled back. "Ready to go?" She asked Rose, who nodded in agreement and then held onto Hermione's hand as her other hand wrapped around James's present. "Ellie hold your fathers hand."

"Hermione, can we talk before we go?" Draco asked, putting his hand on Eltanin's shoulder to let him know he didn't have to hold his hand.

"Hang onto my hand tightly, Rose." Hermione said, completely ignoring Draco.

"Hermione-." There was no use for Draco to even try to talk to Hermione, because she had already apparated to the Potter home without even sparing Draco a glance. Draco sighed and patted Eltanin on the shoulder lightly. "Don't ever be stubborn like your mother, okay sport?"

"Okay dad." Eltanin said, looking up at his father with concern. Draco saw the look in his sons eyes and smiled at him.

"No worries, son. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess." Ellie said as Draco tightened his grip on Ellie and quickly apparated to the Potter home.

They landed in the front yard and Draco quickly guided his son up towards the front door where Hermione, Rose, and Charlotte were already knocking. They were able to reach the door before anybody came to answer it and Draco quickly walked to stand next to Hermione. He leaned in to whisper in her ear so the children couldn't hear. "You can't ignore me for forever, Hermione."

Draco stared at her for a couple of seconds, waiting for her to answer, but she never did. Instead she just stared at the front door, waiting for somebody to finally come and answer it. When Ginny finally did open the front door, Hermione smiled brightly and greeted her friend. "Hello Ginny."

"Hey guys." Ginny said smiling back. "Come on in." Ginny held the door open and let the Malfoy's inside of her house. When everybody was in, Ginny closed the door and led them all towards the dining room. "James, Lilly, Albus, and Teddy are all in the living room and everybody else is in the kitchen." Ginny stated as they walked farther into the house.

"Okay." Hermione said stopping, releasing her grip on Rose's hand and putting Charlotte down on the floor. "Rose, go and take Charlotte into the living room to play with the other kids and give James his present, okay?"

"Okay mummy." Rose took Charlotte's hand and led her towards the living room.

"Why don't you go too, Ellie." Draco said to Eltanin, patting him on the shoulder. Ellie nodded and then followed his sisters towards the living room.

Ginny smiled at them both and then led them towards the kitchen. When Hermione and Draco entered they were greeted with smiles right away. All the Weasleys, save for Ron, were standing and sitting all along the kitchen. Towards the back stood Lupin, his arm around Tonks shoulder lovingly. Next to Tonks stood Moody, his hand gripping his walking stick and both eyes fixed on Draco and Hermione. Off in the opposite corner of the room stood the last two people, Harry and Hagrid, both standing with a drink in their hands.

Once Hermioen and Draco fished saying their hellos, they both got settled to join the conversations that were starting to reform around them. Hermione took a seat next to Ginny, and Draco immediately sat next to her. As they sat and listened, Draco took the time to study Hermione. She hadn't looked at him once since he left the bedroom and he couldn't help but notice that she was trying her hardest to avoid him. Wanting to test his theory, he lifted his arm to wrap it around Hermione's back. The secondhe made contact with her, she scooted her chair away from Draco and turned to Ginny. "So, Gin, is Ron coming?"

"You know Ron, Hermione." Ginny said with a smile.

"Oh, Ginny… be nice to your brother." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

"He'll come." Harry suddenly said. "He's James's godfather. I know he'll show."

Everybody smiled at Harry and Draco took this opportunity to try and get Hermione to talk to him. He placed his hand on her upper thigh and looked deeply into her eyes. "Hermione."

"Stop it, Draco." Hermione snapped through her teeth so no one could hear her, quickly pushing his hand off her leg. She kept her glance forward, studying the kitchen table so she wouldn't have to make eye contact with Draco. "We're not talking about this here."

Frustrated, Draco quickly stood up to join Harry and Hagrid for a drink. As he approached them, he made eye contact with Harry, and Harry instantly frowned. Draco smiled, knowing that Harry had already probably seen the frustration in his face and there was no way of trying to hide it now. When he finally reached the counter where Harry and Hagrid were standing at, Draco quickly poured himself a drink and then turned to Harry who was still staring at him.

"You okay, mate?" Harry asked Draco as he took his first sip of his drink.

Draco nodded as he swallowed his drink. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, not believing Draco for one second.

"Yeah, of course. How are you doing? Ginny said earlier this week that you might be getting head auror soon."

"Blimey Harry, is tha' true?" Hagrid suddenly asked.

Harry studied Draco for a few more seconds before speaking. "Yeah but I don't know if I want to take it."

"Well you should." Hagrid said taking a drink. "If anybody can do that job it's you Harry."

"Thanks, Hagrid." Harry said with a smile before turning back to Draco. Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something, the doorbell rang and all conversation stopped. Ginny stated that she would get the door and then stood up to go answer it. A couple minutes later, Ginny led the last remaining Weasley into the room. Ron stood before them with a goofy grin on his face as everybody stood up to greet him.

Hermione was the last to see him and when she did she wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Oh, Ron." She said with a smile, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "It's been too long."

"It has." Ron said with a small smile. "I've been busy."

Hermione laughed. "I wasn't aware that being a suspended professional Quidditch player took up all of your free time." Everybody in the room smiled and laughed. Ron looked hurt for a second until he saw Hermione's smile and he knew she was just joking. "At least you're here now."

Ron and Hermione both smiled at each other and just when Ron was about to say something, a sudden cry came from the living room. All eyes fell on the door as Rose came running in, tears falling down her cheeks. Hermione instantly bent down and Rose ran straight into her arms. "Rose, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, rubbing her daughters back as she cried.

"El-El-Ellie." She cried, un-able to speak due to her crying.

"What did Ellie do, hunnie?"

"He made fun of me and called me a squib."

"A-a what?" Hermione asked, releasing her grip on her daughter so she could look her in the eye. "Rose, calm down and tell me what happened."

Rose sniffled, bringing her hand to her eyes and whipping the tears off them. "He told me I wasn't normal because I couldn't do magic and he called me a squib. I don't know what a squib is mummy, but he made it sound so mean!" Rose burst into tears again, leaning against Hermione's chest. Hermione hugged her daughter back but her eyes locked on Draco for the first time. He stared back at her for a couple seconds before licking his lips nervously, taking a sip of his drink, then quickly turned his head in a different direction.

Hermione stared at him for a few more seconds more before standing up and holding Rose's hand. "Come on Rose. We'll go talk to Ellie." She led Rose into the living room and found Ellie straight away. "Eltanin Lucius Malfoy!" Ellie looked up from what he was doing with Albus and his eyes locked with Hermione's. "Would you mind explaining yourself?"

"I didn't do anything mum."

"Oh… so Rose is lying to me now?"

"No Mummy, I'm not!" Rose cried instantly. "He's lying." Rose pointed to Ellie, who glared back at her.

"Eltanin… do you want to try again?"

"I wasn't lying to Rose when I said what I said." Ellis said, now looking back at Hermione. "I told her the truth."

"And what was that?"

"That she's not like the rest of us because she can't do magic. She's a squib."

"Ellie, whether somebody has magic or not doesn't mean anything." Hermione said sternly. "Rose is still your sister and she's still the same amazing person that she was before. She hasn't changed one bit, okay?" Ellie stared back at Hermione and nodded as he glared at her. "Now… I want you to apologize-"

"But mum, I didn't do anything!" Ellie cried, stomping his feet on the floor.

Hermione, however, raised her eyebrows at her son, silently scolding him, and then continued on like he never spoke. "I want you to apologize to your sister and I never want to hear you say the word squib ever again, do you understand me?"

"Yes mum." Ellie groaned.

"Now… apologize." Ellie glared at his sister before finally apologizing through his teeth. "Thank you Ellie. Now tell me, where did you ever hear the word squib?"

"Dad." Ellie said shortly. "Dad told me before we came here."

"Your… your father told you?" Ellie nodded then went back to what he was doing. Hermione, however, stared blankly at the carpet, a look of utter shock and hurt in her eyes. Draco had broken a promise… and he knew it. When Hermione finally got back to her senses she stormed out of the kitchen. She walked past Ron, Ginny, Moody, Tonks, and all the rest of the Weasleys until she came face to face with Draco. "We need to talk." She said through her teeth.

"Can't it wait until we get home, Hermione?" Draco asked as he looked around the room at all the faces of the people who were now watching them.

"No Draco… it can't." Hermione quickly grabbed Draco's arm and led him out the kitchen and towards the back door that led outside.

Draco stumbled after her as she forcefully pulled him, almost losing his drink in the process. "What the hell Hermione!"

"Oh, piss off Draco." Hermione said when the door was closed. "If anybody gets to ask that question its going to be me."

"What are you on about?" Draco asked, bringing his glass to his lips to take a sip.

Hermione quickly snatched the drink from his hand. "You know exactly what I'm on about Draco Malfoy."

"Actually, I don't, and can I have my drink back?"

As Draco reached for his drink, Hermione quickly threw it to the ground, causing it to shatter. "You promised we would tell the other children together! You _promised_ Draco!"

Draco sighed, looking sadly at Hermione. "I know. I messed up, okay? I'm sorry."

"You think you can just say sorry and everything will be okay again? It doesn't work like that Draco."

"Well then I don't know what the hell you want me to do." Draco said, getting slightly angry.

"I want you to not lie to me!"

"Do you honestly think I lied to you on purpose!?" Draco snapped. "Do you think I sat there and through to myself 'let me tell her to not tell anybody so that'll way I can go and tell them without her later'?"

"Sounds like something a _Slytherin_ would do."

"Well not this Slytherin. Do you honestly believe I would do that to you?"

"I don't know what to expect with you anymore Draco!" Hermione yelled. "You're always so secretive, doing things behind my back, that I don't even know who you are anymore."

"I haven't changed Hermione."

"You have, Draco. Ever since this thing with Rose you've become a different person. You've become…-."

Hermione paused, not wanting o say it because she knew that it would hurt Draco's feelings. Draco however, already knew what she was going to say. "Just say it Hermione." When Hermione didn't answer, Draco started to get angry. "Say it!"

"You're father! Draco, you're turning into your cold hearted father!"

Draco opened his mouth to respond back, but the door suddenly opened and Harry stood before them. "Sorry to interrupt your… conversation, but we're about to do James's cake."

Hermione cleared her throat before faking a smile at Harry. "We'll be right there Harry." Harry nodded and then closed the door behind him. Hermione stared at the ground as she spoke. "I just need to know if there's anything else Draco."

"Any of what?"

"Any secrets." Hermione spoke quietly, all the fight in her gone. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

Draco immediately thought back to how he went back to Healer Carter to ask him to keep everything a secret. Hermioen had no idea and if she found out, she would be furious. But that was only _if_ she found out. The only people who knew about that conversation were him and Healer Carter. If Healer Carter kept to his promise, Hermione would never find out.

"No Hermione." Draco shook his head as he spoke. "There's nothing else." Hermione nodded her head before walking back inside, her eyes never looking at Draco. Draco sighed before glancing at the broken glass on the ground. He quickly waved his wand at it and then carried a fixed, yet empty, glass back inside after Hermione.

* * *

_First things first i just wanted to apologize for my huge delay on getting this chapter up. With christams shopping, making gifts, working, and writers block its been so hard to get any writing done. But the good news is that now i have finally finished the chapter and along with it the one after it. The story is really starting to unfold and get juicy and within the next couple of chapters we should be hitting the climax. So once again... sorry for the delay._

_But thanks to those who reviewed last chapter:_

_..: thanks for the compliment. it really means a lot to know that somebody thinks my story deserves more reviews then it actually has.  
pink-strawberries: although you couldn't wait... you still had to because of my delay. Sorry :(  
anon.: i actually agree that Ellie sounds like a girl name but the only other nickname i could think of for Eltanin would be El or Elt and i honestly dont really like those so that was why i decided to stick with Ellie.  
raihana175: like i've already said... welcome back! yes, narcissa is a coniving little you know waht and mcgonagall is bright so hopefully she'll figure it all out. im also happy my letter was up to the standars of what a real letter should be like lol. and to answer you question about my halloween costume, i actually went as Pansy Parkinson :). im also sooo happy to know that im your favorite author. makes me really happy :D  
spikeecat: yes, draco does need some sense knocked into him, doesn't he?  
ange87: thanks!  
mjmusiclover: yes... shes always twisting his brain lol. and you think after all these years draco would know theres nothing wrong with muggles.  
Akemi Takami: yeah spelling isn't my strong point. and trust me, the drama and secret spilling hasn't even started yet.  
dracomalfoyswifey: yes they do need marriage counseling lol. and thats so cute that thats the first thing that popped into your heard when you saw Eltanin looking at the book under the covers. I love it!  
sushi: im happy you think so!  
kydarkangel2007: you'll just have to wait and see ;)_

_so that this chapter and thanks again to all who reviewed and please remember to review again guys despite my lack of updating_


	16. The Letter from NoOne

_Last Chapter: Hermione cleared her throat before faking a smile at Harry. "We'll be right there Harry." Harry nodded and then closed the door behind him. Hermione stared at the ground as she spoke. "I just need to know if there's anything else Draco."_

_"Any of what?"_

_"Any secrets." Hermione spoke quietly, all the fight in her gone. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"_

_Draco immediately thought back to how he went back to Healer Carter to ask him to keep everything a secret. Hermioen had no idea and if she found out, she would be furious. But that was only if she found out. The only people who knew about that conversation were him and Healer Carter. If Healer Carter kept to his promise, Hermione would never find out._

_"No Hermione." Draco shook his head as he spoke. "There's nothing else." Hermione nodded her head before walking back inside, her eyes never looking at Draco. Draco sighed before glancing at the broken glass on the ground. He quickly waved his wand at it and then carried a fixed, yet empty, glass back inside after Hermione._

* * *

The next couple of hours were spent eating birthday cake, watching James open his birthday presents, and playing games with all the kids. At around nine o'clock, Lilly came over to Ginny looking extremely tired. Ginny picked her up and smiled at her daughter. "Are you tired sweetie?" Ginny asked. Lilly didn't answer back, instead she just nodded her head and wrapped her arms around Ginny, resting her head on her moms shoulder. Ginny laughed. "I should take her to bed."

"We should probably get going home to." Hermione said, watching Charlotte wobble in, whipping the sleep from her eyes. Hermione bent down and picked her daughter up in her arms. "Do you want to go home? Are you tired?" Hermione asked her daughter, who only nodded in her in agreement.

Draco then stood up. "I'll go get Rose and Eltanin." Just as Draco was about to leave the room to find his children, there was a sudden banging at the kitchen window, causing everybody to freeze. They all turned their gaze to see a huge, brown, barn owl sitting on the window sill, a letter and what looked like The Daily Prophet in its beak. Harry was the first one to get up and let the owl in. He opened the window and the bird flew inside and landed on the kitchen counter right in front of Harry.

Harry pulled the letter and paper from its beak and then the owl instantly flew back out the window and out of sight. Harry read the name on the front of the letter and then turned to Hermione. "It's for you."

Hermione looked at Harry confused, wondering who could be sending her mail. She put Charlotte down on the chair she previously occupied and then approached Harry, taking the letter and the paper from his hand. Sure enough, her name was printed in big bubbly letters on the front of the envelope. Shoving the paper under her arm, she quickly opened the letter and started to read.

_Mrs. Hermione Malfoy,_

_The thing with keeping secrets is that once somebody finds out, it seems to hit you and everybody else around you even harder than it would if you just told everybody from the very beginning. Keeping the fact that your daughter is a squib was a mistake and something that you shouldn't have attempted to keep secret. I have informed Rita Skeeter about your daughter along with all the information I was able to gather from St. Mungos on your case. Sent with this owl is a copy of tomorrow mornings Daily Prophet along with an article of your daughter and her magical abilities. Hopefully you'll find the article… entertaining._

_P.S. paybacks a bitch, isn't it?_

The letter wasn't signed and Hermione had no idea who it was from. She did, however, know that somebody out there had found out about Rose and wanted nothing more than to completely ruin everything that had carefully thought out by telling the whole wizarding world that Rose was a squib.

Hermione glanced up at Draco and noticed that he was staring back at her, looking just as confused as she was, only he hadn't read the letter yet. If he had, he would have known exactly whose fault it was that this anonymous person had found out there information. Hermione quickly folded the letter back up and unfolded the newspaper. There, on the front page, was a picture of her, Draco, and Rose all smiling at the camera as they waved. She recognized the picture straight away. It was taken after the war and right after they had defeated Voldemort. Rose was still a baby and her and Draco were still covered in dirt and blood from the fight.

The article was labeled _Hidden Secrets of the Malfoy Family_ and Hermione found herself covering her mouth in shock as she read.

_Everybody remembers what happened those few years ago when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had risen to power and the only one who could stop him was The Boy Who Lived, the famous Harry Potter. Potter, although a young and powerful wizard, drug more than himself with him on the journey to take down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He brought with him his two best friends; Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. This wasn't strange to anybody else, seeing as The Golden Trio did everything together in their Hogwarts years, including defeating a basilisk in The Chamber of Secrets and making their way through tasks way beyond a first year just to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. _

_The thing that caught everybody off guard was when they found out that The Golden Trio wasn't alone in their quest to destroy The Dark Lord. They brought with them Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Death Eaters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Potter and the young Draco Malfoy had been going at each other's necks ever since they first set eyes on each other in their first year at Hogwarts. They were born enemies, growing up on the opposite side of the wizarding beliefs and what some wizarding families believed to be the most important aspect in the wizarding world at the time; blood. While Potter fought by the side of Dumbledore along with other muggleborns and halfbloods, Malfoy fought along the side of his father and of Voldemort, who believed that they were better than others because of their pureblood. _

_So then, why, do you ask, was Potter traveling with Draco Malfoy along with his two other best friends? The answer is simple: love. Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hermione Granger, muggleborn and pureblood, had fallen in love against all odds. This, of course, only raised the confusion and brought so many more questions. How did two people who hated each other more than anything in the world and were destined to never be friends, let alone lovers, come to fall into each other's arms? The question, although complex, had a simple answer. Ms. Granger had fallen pregnant by young Mr. Malfoy, and not by her choice. Mr. Malfoy, under the pressure of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his father, was forced into a plan he didn't want to have anything to do with._

_Mr. Draco Malfoy raped Ms. Hermione Granger. Terrified, Mr. Malfoy dashed off to let his father know of the terrible news and was soon given a new plan. Mr. Malfoy was to play with Ms. Grangers emotions until she fell in love with him. The only thing was, he never actually planned to fall in love with her in the process. When it came time for Ms. Granger to finally give birth to her and Mr. Malfoy's child, she was locked up in a cell in Malfoy Manor where she would be given the terrible news of the fate of her daughter, who they soon named Rose._

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, though, had other plans for the little girl. Being sick and tired of not being able to defeat Potter, he devised a plan that he didn't think would be able to fail. He took Rose and turned her into a horcrux before it was too late for Hermione or Draco to stop him. They, however, were soon rescued from the Manor shortly after and from then on out they stayed on the run. _

_While on the run, they endured things that no normal teenager should endure, including the kidnap of their daughter. Hermione, Draco, Potter, and Mr. Ronald Weasley went through a terrible fate for those months, but neither went through as much as Rose Malfoy did. _

_This story is well known to all of us because it would eventually lead off to the defeat of Voldemort. However, there is a story that hasn't been told yet. It's a secret story, a story of the hidden secrets of the Malfoy family. _

_While the rest of us believed that everything went on normally in the lives of the Malfoy's and that nothing happened due to the cause of the torture and damage done to the family over the rein of Voldemort, a few select people knew the truth. I happened to catch up with one of the people, who was more than happy to share the secret._

"_It's quite simple and it all makes sense after you put it all together." My source told me, who has been asked to be kept anonymous in this article. "A baby can't go through what Rose Malfoy went though without there being damage, it's just impossible." So when I asked what happened, I was given the answer straight to the point, and I must say that it shocked me, myself, and I._

_Rose Malfoy is a squib, a witch or wizard born of magical descent who doesn't have any magic themselves. _

_My source tells me that because of everything that happened to the baby including torture and being turned into a horcrux at such a young age, caused her to lose all her magic abilities. But this, my friends, is only half the story._

_Ms. Hermione Granger, now Malfoy, was a muggleborn and was raised into the life that Rose might have to take up seeing as she has no magic. Mr. Malfoy, on the other hand, wasn't. Will being brought up in a pureblood family with pureblood expectations tear this family apart? Or, will they be able to pull through all of this and be able to see that one of the ideas of the war they fought so hard to end is knocking at their front door yet again? _

_For now, I leave you with these thoughts, but not to worry loyal readers…. Me, myself, and I are going to find out what else lies in this family of secrets._

Hermione lowered the paper as tears started to form into her eyes. Draco slowly approached and kept eye contact with Hermione as he took the handwritten letter from her hand. He read it over quickly and then turned to Hermione was who now staring blankly at the newspaper in her hand, not reading it, just staring at it. "Hermione…." Draco called slowly, reaching his hand out and slowly taking the article from her grasps.

"Who knew?" She asked silently, tears now finally falling freely down her cheeks. Draco watched her sadly for a couple seconds as she cried before flipping open the paper and starting to read. He read it over quickly and could feel his blood boil. "Healer Carter." He said quietly to himself. It was the only person who made sense. Healer Carter had said himself that he didn't think that this should be kept a secret and Draco would put his weekly paycheck on the fact that it was him who had told Skeeter about what happened.

"Healer Carter?" Hermione asked, having overheard Draco. "Why would Healer Carter tell this horrid woman about what's wrong with Rose?"

Draco stared back at Hermione, realizing that he had said to much. "Uh…."

"Draco…?" Hermione looked up at Draco sadly and knowingly. "Draco…. What did you do?"

"I…." Draco paused, running his hand through his hair and sighing. "I only did what I thought was right for our family."

"What Draco?"

He stared at Hermione as more tears fell down her cheeks. It was too late for him to take back what he had said and what he had done. He just had to fess up now, he just wished it wasn't in front of everybody else. "I-I went back to Healer Carter and I asked him not to tell anybody."

"Why would you do that?"

"Be- Because I didn't want anybody to know. I… I didn't want to…to…-"

"To ruin your family name." Hermione finished for him, sadness in her voice. They both stared at each other, an awkward silence traveling throughout the whole room. "How _could_ you." Hermione finally said before snatching the newspaper out of Draco's hand and then throwing it to the ground. "You said you would change! You told me you would stop being so selfish!" With those last words, Hermione turned her back on Draco and quickly stormed out of the kitchen and back towards the back door.

"Hermione… WAIT!" Draco yelled after her as he chased her out the door. He was faster than her and was able to catch her before she could make her way to the apparation point. He grabbed her around the wrist and pulled her back towards him.

"Let go of me, Draco!" Hermione yelled, trying to pull her arm free from his grip.

"No. You need to listen to me."

"NO I DON'T! I've tried to listen to you and I've tried to understand you but I just can't anymore Draco." Hermione had tears running down her face in buckets now. "I thought you changed!"

"I did change."

"No, you didn't! You went back to Healer Carter and asked him to keep this a secret because you didn't want the wizarding world to know that Draco Malfoy, pureblood, had given birth to a squib! Doing that just makes you selfish! You care more about yourself then your own daughters feelings!"

Draco sighed. "You don't understand Hermione."

"You're right. And if I don't understand by now then I guess I never will understand you." She gave her arm one last pull and quickly backed away from Draco.

"Hermione… don't go."

"Fell free to sleep on the couch tonight." With those last words she pushed her way out the gate and was out of sight. Draco threw his head back and sighed before walking back inside to collect his kids and try his hardest to avoid having to explain anything to the people in the room.

Telling them what happened didn't really matter all that much anymore now. They would all know by the morning.

Everybody would know by the morning.

* * *

_:( draco's so stupid lol._

_so two chapters in one day. i think that should make up for my lack of updates over the past month. once again... sorry!_

_please review guys!_


End file.
